All I Need
by Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Clara is a single mom determined to protect her heart after a bitter divorce. She thinks she has everything under control & doesn't need anyone until she meets David a new teacher at her school who's also a grieving widower raising his daughter on his own. Despite their guarded hearts they fall for eachother but starting over won't be easy. (ClaraxTen/AU) (Rated M for later)
1. Chapter 1

Clara arrived at her teaching job at Coal Hill Secondary School after dropping off her ten year-old daughter Hayley at school.

Despite that it was a beautiful day Clara was not happy when she arrived. It wasn't that she didn't like being a teacher. In fact she loved it but what she didn't love was coming in early to prepare for the arrival of a new teacher.

Everyone was so excited about him but Clara didn't know much about him except his name was David Smith and he was a brilliant and admired University Professor and for whatever reason he decided to leave his job to come teach at a regular school.

No matter how she tried Clara was wary about this old, stuffy and posh professor type coming in. Ever since her divorce to Danny, Clara became a guarded person taking care of her daughter on her own never needing anyone's help.

Still Clara had some friends and family but when it came to falling in love she always made sure that never happened. Clara learned a long time ago to never trust a hug or let anyone in.

She grumbled as she got out of her car and started walking towards the building, the nice cool breeze soothing her. "At least it's a nice day." She thought to herself looking up at the blue sky.

She reached the school's front steps when she noticed a young man in a tan caretaker's outfit and an old fashion cap on his head crouched down planting sunflowers in the school's garden.

He seemed very involved in the flowers; planting each one carefully. Clara slowly walked closer to him. "Excuse me?" She said curiously.

He looked up and smiled. "Hello!" He replied in a thick Scottish accent.

"Um, are you the new caretaker?" Clara asked folding her arms.

He gave a half shrug. "Not exactly but gardening is a hobby of mine."

Clara smirked. "So you just randomly plant flowers in front of schools?" She said sarcastically.

The man gave a thoughtful grin. "Hmm, sounds like a good career choice; I'll have to look into that."

She noticed the soil stuck to his uniform and made a face. "You might want to get cleaned up before going inside; you're a bit dirty."

"What's wrong with getting dirty?" He asked wiping his hands as he stood up.

Clara was taken aback at his tall height but when he removed his cap revealing his messy brown hair and dark brown eyes and good looks she almost forgot herself.

"N-nothing. I- just m-meant" She blushed while nervously tugging her earlobe.

He smiled and gave a light chuckle. "You okay?"

Clara nodded avoiding his gaze. "Yeah, um, I better get inside I have to help welcome a new teacher." She replied pretending to check her purse.

"Oh, that's nice. What's their name?" He asked casually.

Clara shrugged. "His name's David Smith or something."

He smiled slightly and wondered if he should tell her that he was David Smith but decided to have some fun with her.

David nodded. "What's he like then?"

"I don't know, All I've heard is he used to be a Professor." She sighed heavily.

"Wow, Professor; he sounds important doesn't he?" David replied folding his arms.

Clara scoffed. "To be honest they might think he's fantastic but I think he's probably an old, posh, stuck up, snob."

David almost blurted out a chuckle but refrained. "Really? How come?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "You like to ask a lot of questions, huh?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, well I like to do a lot of things I probably shouldn't."

Clara was getting lost in his eyes but stopped herself. "Don't get close." She thought.

She cleared her throat. "I better go. It was nice meeting you."

David pressed his lips and nodded. "Well, good luck with Mr. Smith." He smirked.

Clara smiled slightly at him. "Thanks." She checked her watch and saw she was nearly late and dashed up the steps.

He watched her go into the building shaking his head and laughing softly. Just then Mr. Chesterton came outside smiling.

"Ah, Mr. Smith I see you've met Miss Clara Oswald." He said.

David nodded politely. "Yes, she seems very nice."

Mr. Chesterton looked over at the flowers beaming. "My these flowers are beautiful! You certainly have a natural talent for gardening."

"Thanks, I hope to teach Caitlin how to garden when she's old enough." He replied.

Mr. Chesterton nodded. "How old is Caitlin, now?"

He smiled. "She's four." David glanced at him. "And thank you for letting me do this. Sunflowers were Rose's favorite." He added softly.

He smiled at David as they walked through the garden. "You're welcome. Your late wife certainly left a lasting impression on the school. It was only fitting that we do something to honor her."

David just quietly nodded remembering her blond hair and pretty smile.

Mr. Chesterton lowered his eyes before looking at him. "Are you sure you want to teach Rose's art class?"

David nodded. "Rose enjoyed teaching that class and I promised her before she died I would apply for her job and carry on for her."

"Do you regret leaving Oxford?" Mr. Chesterton asked.

David scoffed. "Nah, I never was really crazy about that school. I always felt out of place there."

Mr. Chesterton smiled. "Well, we're glad you're here."

He smiled back. "Thanks. Well, I better get ready." David thanked him again before going into the school.

David walked through the dim grey halls glancing at the artwork on the walls his footsteps echoing off the tile floor as he passed by the red lockers.

It was surreal being back at the school; he hadn't been here since he was a kid. Everything was one big reminder of his youth.

He walked past a couple of vending machines until finding the men's restroom. He walked in with his sports bag and started to get ready.

He was already dressed he just had to remove the caretaker's uniform and put on his jacket, tie, glasses and change shoes.

After changing he stood in front of the small dirty mirror wearing a blue suit, red tie and converse sneakers; he smiled slightly at his reflection.

David exhaled and pulled out Rose's picture and wiped his eyes; god he missed her. He could still hear her voice lovingly promising her forever to him but unfortunately life had other ideas.

Rose's death was very hard on him, mainly because it was so unexpected. It happened shortly after Caitlin was born.

It saddened David that she would never know her mother but he beamed at how much Caitlin was just like her.

David put the photo back and glanced up at the ceiling. "Wish me luck, sweetie." He placed his glasses back on and hurried out into the hall where Mr. Chesterton was waiting to introduce him to the faculty.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara sat at her desk grading papers after dismissing her students for the day periodically stealing glances at the window of the school busses.

She liked the afternoons it gave her a chance to catch up on her work before she had to leave to pick up Hayley. It was also a nice distraction from the anger she was feeling from Danny's recent text message.

Once again he was canceling his weekend visit with Hayley for a business trip and was expecting her to make his excuses to their daughter. It was frustrating but not as frustrating as the mysterious Mr. Smith.

Clara hadn't seen Mr. Smith yet and was beginning to wonder if he even existed.

Just then a light tapping on her door snapped her out of her thoughts.

It was Martha Jones the school nurse. "Hey!" She smiled.

Clara smiled back then glanced at her confused. "Hi, I thought you normally went home at 2:30."

"Yeah but I just got done meeting the new teacher." Martha grinned.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Smith?" Clara replied unimpressed.

Martha nodded with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Yeah, he's great, isn't he?"

"Don't know haven't met him, yet." She replied simply.

Martha looked at her strangely. "Yes, you have. Mr. Chesterton said you did."

Clara shook her head. "Uh, no but that's okay. I'm not up for it."

Martha shook her head and grabbed Clara' hand. "C'mon you've got to meet him. He's amazing!"

"Easy, I'm not a pull toy!" She scowled being led into the hall.

"Sorry." Martha replied sheepishly letting her hand go.

"Let me see if I can find I him." Martha mumbled.

Clara groaned she hated it when Martha did this. "This really isn't necessary, Martha!" She hissed.

Martha shushed her while looking around the crowded hall. She finally spotted David talking to some students.

"Ah, there he is." Martha smiled. "Mr. Smith?" She called motioning him over.

Clara lowered her eyes feeling extremely awkward. She wasn't very good at meeting new people.

David walked over smiling at Martha and Clara.

"Clara this is David Smith." Martha said.

"Hello, again Clara!" He grinned.

Clara knew that Scottish accent she slowly looked up and gawked; the dirt covered caretaker was David Smith? "This can't be right." She thought.

"You're David Smith?" Clara stared.

David nodded. "Yep!" He said popping his P. "Nice to see you again." He added.

"So you have met?" She asked.

He smiled. "Oh, yes, we had a pleasant conversation this morning, didn't we Clara?"

Clara cringed at the things she said that morning and wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. "Excuse me." She blushed while leaving and avoiding their eyes.

She frowned. "I wonder what that was about."

He shrugged innocently. "Maybe she was expecting someone else."

Clara hurried back to her classroom extremely embarrassed but at the same time she was mad at David for not telling her he was the new teacher.

"He made an idiot out of me." She grumbled. "Who does think he is?" Clara blurted out.

"I think he's standing behind you." David replied leaning against the door frame.

She spun around and placed her hand on her hip looking irritated.

David smirked. "Hello!"

"You're just full of surprises, huh?" Clara scowled.

He shrugged walking in. "Sometimes, well not always, well maybe." David glanced around her classroom.

"Ooh, I like this." He smiled looking at the cardboard cutouts of historical figures and essay covered wall.

"Very nice room you have here." David grinned.

She wasn't amused. Clara marched up to him annoyed. "You made me look like an idiot."

He folded his arms. "Now, how did I do that?"

"You told me you were a caretaker." She huffed.

He shook his head. "No, you asked if I was then I said _not exactly_. You're the one who assumed not me."

Clara pressed her lips and refrained herself from screaming obscenities at him. "So you're the Oxford professor, yeah?"

David nodded.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" She asked.

He gave a half shrug and strolled around the desks. "Well, you know us stuffy, old, posh professors I got a little bored and decided to try my hand at secondary school teacher."

Clara scoffed. "I bet you think you know everything, huh?"

Sadness and hurt replaced the sparkle in his dancing eyes as he came closer.

"No but I've been through enough to know enough and I get the feeling so have you." David replied sadly.

She just looked at him and swallowed. He had struck a nerve and she couldn't think of anything to say back.

David pulled out his cap and smiled. "Nice meeting you, Clara." He placed his cap on and slowly walked out the room.

Clara angrily slammed her hand on her desk. "I hate him!" She shouted.

"I know you do." David grinned poking his head back inside surprising her.

"Out!" She yelled. He gave a friendly wave and finally left.

Her friend an American teacher named Jack Harkness walked in looking confused. "Uh, what was that all about?"

Clara pointed at the wall exasperated. "That, that David Smith is the most aggravating man!"

Jack shrugged. "Really, I thought he was cute."

"Not helping." She muttered.

He smirked and propped up against a desk. "So what did David Smith do that's got you upset?"

Clara lowered her eyes picking at her shirt. "He had me thinking he was a caretaker so I ended up saying some things and now I feel like a moron because he didn't tell me he was the new teacher."

Jack made a face. "Wait why was he dressed like a caretaker?"

"Because he was working on the school's garden." She exhaled.

Jack nodded but still didn't get it. "Okay but I still don't understand what the problem is."

Clara groaned and paced the floor. "Jack, he made me look like a fool."

She stopped and folded her arms. "And I don't like feeling like an idiot; Danny already did that for me."

Jack was aware of how Danny treated her during their marriage and how he humiliated her during their divorce hearing. He felt bad for her but really wished she move on.

Jack put his arm around her. "Clara, you're divorced now. You need to let it go and you've only known David for one day; give him a chance, okay?"

Clara just nodded.

He smiled and patted her shoulder. "You'll be alright. I've got to go Ianto is waiting for me."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I've got to pick up Hayley."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Jack replied dashing off.

Clara watched him leave and shook her head. She liked Jack. He had been her friend for years but there are some things that even he didn't understand.


	3. Chapter 3

David was in his living room reading the paper; his sister Amy had gone home for the night. It was quiet but he didn't mind after Rose passed away he learned to live with it. It was all he knew now.

Just then he heard soft crying coming from Caitlin's room. Frowning David got up and headed upstairs to her room. He tapped on the door before poking his head inside. "Caitlin?" He called softly.

"Daddy?" A tiny sad voice answered. Opening the door wider he saw his young daughter sitting on her bed crying.

He sat beside her and stroked her short blond hair. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Caitlin stared at the stuff bunny Rose had gotten her and held it tight. She hiccupped a few times.

David put his arm around her and she quickly cuddled close. "What is it?" He whispered.

She glanced at him with wet eyes. "I-I want mommy."

Caitlin gently touched the 9mm Italian charm bracelet on her wrist that her mother once owned at her age; each charm carrying a tiny picture of her favorite things. Caitlin hardly ever took it off.

His heart ached and he held her tight kissing the top of her head. "I know sweetheart, I know."

"Are you going to marry again, daddy?" Caitlin hiccupped.

David didn't know how to answer that. He been set up on dates before but nothing ever came of them mainly because he didn't want them to.

No one could ever replace his beautiful Rosie.

"Is she in Heaven?" Caitlin sniffed.

"Yes and she's looking at you from there, too." He assured her.

That made her smile a little. "Was she pretty?" Caitlin asked.

He smiled sadly. "Yes, very pretty."

Caitlin was getting calmer but he could still feel her sadness.

David glanced down at her. "Would you like me to sing a lullaby that she wrote for you?"

Her eyes widen with awe and she nodded. He smiled and started singing softly to her letting the soothing words lull her to sleep.

He gently tucked her in and quietly left her room. Closing her door his own tears started to silently fall. "When does the pain stop?" He wondered.

Clara and Hayley were sitting on the couch watching T.V but Clara's mind was on Danny canceling his weekend with Hayley.

She glanced at her tall dark-haired angel cuddled up beside her. It made Clara angry at how Danny was neglecting her it wasn't fair.

He had picked business over Hayley just like he did their marriage.

Hayley must've sensed something was bothering her mother because she glanced up at her concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Clara decided she had to tell her. She turned down the sound and looked at her regretfully. "Honey this isn't going to be easy but"

Hayley stopped her. "Dad cancelled, right?" She answered softly.

She pressed her lips and nodded. "I'm sorry honey. He had a business trip."

Hayley shrugged and stared at her feet. "Doesn't matter. Clara squeezed her hand. "I think it does."

Hayley pulled away letting out a harsh chuckle. "I don't. I'll figure out coach's soccer moves on my own." "In fact I'm glad. I'm tired of his shit." She folded her arms and huffed.

Clara hated it when she used such language; it was a bad habit she picked up from Danny but at the same time when Clara thought about she was no better.

Despite her scowl Clara could see the disappointment on her face.

Clara wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Listen how about we spend the weekend together?"

Hayley glanced at her. "Really?"

Clara smiled. "Yeah, we can do pizza, soda, and movies!"

Hayley grinned and hugged her. "I'd like that!"

Clara hugged her back but she could feel Hayley's sadness in her embrace and it broke her heart.

Once again Danny had let their little girl down leaving her pick up the pieces.

Clara was almost through her first week of teaching next to David's classroom but it wasn't easy.

David was a very loud and enthusiastic teacher and Clara was growing frustrated. It was Friday afternoon and Clara was trying to teach but David was being too loud, again.

She was about to start a new history chapter when there was a loud smash followed by David exclaiming "brilliant" causing her class to giggle. Clara was ready to strangle him.

She walked to the door and paused glancing back at her students. "Class, pull out your history books and finish reading page 27 and I'll be back, shortly."

Clara went to his class where he was rambling and throwing his hands around like a mad man. She rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

He answered it and leaned against the door frame smirking. "Can I help you?"

"I would like to speak to you." She replied firmly.

He shrugged and stepped out closing the door behind him. Adjusting his glasses he folded his arms and waited for her to speak.

"Okay, what is it?" He sighed.

Clara realized he was wearing old jeans and a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up despite the paint splatters on his shirt he looked very attractive.

David noticed she was distracted and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello, Clara?"

She snapped out of it and scowled. "What are you wearing?"

He rolled his eyes. "A negligée."

Clara pressed her lips annoyed. "That's not what I meant. This is not dress code."

David arched his eyebrow eyeing her black tights and red floral dress showcasing her legs. He was tempted to make a remark but refrained.

He exhaled. "It is if you're a messy art teacher. Now if you just called me out of a lesson to pick on my clothes then I'm going back inside."

"No, I called you out because you're being too noisy, again." She said through clinched teeth.

David was getting so fed up with her drama and nit picking.

David just shrugged and opened his door. "Yeah, well, it's called teaching. You might want to try it sometime." He remarked smiling.

He closed the door before she could respond leaving her in the hall gawking.

"Son of a bitch." Clara grumbled marching back to her classroom.

After the final bell Clara couldn't wait to get out of that building. She felt so humiliated by David she just wanted to pick up Hayley and go home.

Once outside the warm breeze soothed her and she felt a bit calmer as she walked across the grass.

She paused and noticed David on the other side of the school's front lawn looking at the sunflowers.

He knelt and thoughtfully gazed and gently touched the petals smiling sadly his reaction confused her.

"Why does he look so somber when he passes by the garden?"

Clara couldn't figure him out. On the one hand he was sarcastic, rude and just as guarded as her then on the other hand there was something alluring and honest.

She shook her head. What was this effect he was having on her? Why does she keep letting her guard down every time he was around?

Just then her cell phone rang snapping her out of her thoughts. She grumbled digging for it from her purse before finding it. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, Clara." A warm familiar voice said.

She cringed; Clara knew that voice. It belonged to her ex-husband Danny.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Danny, why are you calling?"

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" He asked.

Clara sighed. "Yes, I'm ticked off at you and so is Hayley!"

"Okay, I know and I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I know you're sorry. You're always sorry." She said exasperated. "But it's not enough anymore; Hayley is hurt and is getting fed up with you."

Danny sighed softly. "Fair enough. I know I've messed up."

Clara's tone softened. "Well, if you want you can still pick her up for your weekend visit. She's hoping you'll teach her some soccer moves."

He groaned heavily. "Actually, I was on the way to the airport and I just wanted to know if I could call her tonight to apologize."

She gawked in disbelief. Was he serious?

"Wait instead of trying to make this better you just wanted to call for one second to tell your daughter sorry for letting her down?" She replied aggravated.

He was getting irritated. "I'm doing the best I can! I have a business to run, Clara." Danny groaned.

"You have a daughter who misses you, Danny! Try thinking about her for once!" She fired back. Clara was trying not to yell in front of the students but he was making it very hard not to.

"So you're saying I'm a bad father?" Danny's voice was laced with hurt and anger.

Clara shook her head exasperated. "You don't get it. We can discuss this later."

She hung up before he could respond. Clara was so upset she didn't see the soccer ball coming at her.

"Watch out!" A student shouted.

Clara yelped but a hand blocked the ball before it could it hit her.

She turned and saw David take the ball drop it then bounce it back to the student with his knee and head like a professional.

Clara gasped. She couldn't believe he just did that.

Students noticed David's action and stared at them pointing and whispering but he was more worried about Clara.

He glanced at her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah." Clara tugged her ear nervously. "Um, thanks." She smiled slightly.

A sweet smile formed on his face. "My pleasure." He turned to leave but Clara stopped him.

"David?" She said curious.

David paused and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Where did you learn soccer moves like that?" She asked folding her arms.

He smirked. "I was a soccer player for three years in college."

Clara nodded impressed.

David tilted his cap and continued to leave.

Clara watched him get into his car and drive away realizing he was just full of surprises.


	4. Chapter 4

The school day was over and David could finally relax he was at his desk wearing headphones, reading a magazine and popping candy in his mouth.

He was waiting for Amy to stop by with Caitlin so he could show her the flowers he planted.

David was involved in his magazine and almost didn't notice ten year old Hayley standing by his door looking confused between the converse sneakers and headset he seemed more like a college student than a teacher but she slowly walked in anyway.

"Excuse me, sir?" Hayley asked nervously tapping his desk. "Don't do that." He said without looking at her.

"Sorry." She said softly. He glanced at her and pulled off the headphones. "It's okay. I just knew you were there; the volume was low." He smiled.

Hayley was still a bit wary but nodded.

"So how can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my mum, Miss Oswald. She told me to meet her here but the door's locked." Hayley explained.

"Yeah, she's in a last minute teacher's meeting, sorry." He replied.

She frowned. "Great." Hayley grumbled.

"You're welcome to stay here if you like." David offered.

"Thank you." She replied. Then looking at him she frowned. "Aren't you a teacher?"

"Yep!" He replied popping his P.

"How come you're not in the meeting?" Hayley asked.

David shrugged. "I don't like meetings besides I waiting for my daughter. I promise I show her the sunflowers."

Hayley tilted her head curious. "Are you Mr. Smith?"

He sighed. "Last time I checked my name plate, why?"

She eyed him up and down studying him. "Are you the teacher/caretaker my mum doesn't like?"

David popped a piece of candy in his mouth. "Hmm, nice title but yep, that's me!" He smirked.

Hayley was surprised by his response. "That doesn't bother you?' She asked.

David scoffed. "Nah, besides I'm not that crazy about her either." "No offence." He quickly added.

"So you're not going to try to date my mum or anything?" She said suspiciously.

His eyes widen. "Sorry?" He blurted out.

Hayley blushed and lowered her eyes. "Well, it's just everybody wants to date her and after daddy broke her heart"

"You became protective of her." He finished for her.

She glanced up at him. "How did you know I was going to say that?"

David smirked. "I thought the same way about my dad when my folks divorced. I still think the same way, come to think of it."

Leaning over she rested her arms on his desk. "Are you divorced?"

David shook his head sadly. "My wife passed away a few years ago."

"I'm sorry." She replied.

He smiled politely. "Thanks."

Hayley looked at him and started to feel comfortable around him and let her guard down a little.

"My name's Hayley by the way." She said.

David grinned at her. "Nice to meet to you, Hayley."

She noticed the small bag in his hand. "Is that candy?"

He nodded and playfully whispered. "Don't tell my dentist."

Hayley smirked. She liked his silliness it was refreshing compared to the other teachers. She kept eyeing the candy bag. "What kind is it?"

"Lemon drops." He replied.

"May I have one?" She asked.

David looked at her. "Will your mum let you?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Too close to dinner."

He smiled. "Then here have one. I'll take the blame."

She grinned and took a piece then noticed something propping up his foot.

Hayley glanced over and spotted a soccer ball under his foot. "Do you play soccer?"

"Well, at the moment I'm using it as a footrest. Well, at least until Timothy comes back for it. I'm holding it for him while he's in detention."

Hayley folded her arms. "That doesn't answer my question. Do you play?"

"Just like your mum, huh?" He replied arching his eyebrow.

"Well?" She said impatiently.

David sighed and stood from his chair. He took the ball bounced it on his foot then switched feet, moved it to his knee and bounced to his head hitting it a couple of times before dropping it back down in his hands.

"Satisfied?" He said sitting back down.

Hayley gawked. "That was amazing!"

David just shrugged. "Eh, I'm a little rusty, though."

She gave him a look. "You're joking, right? That was so cool."

He smiled slightly at her. "Thanks, I take it then you play?"

Hayley sighed while leaning against his desk. "Yeah, but I need practice. Dad cancelled another weekend and I was hoping he help me with some new soccer moves."

"Probably who Clara was yelling at the other day." He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He replied feeling bad for her.

Hayley looked him and wondered if he could help her. It was very tempting but before she could ask Clara appeared.

"Hi, Hayley there you are." She smiled.

Hayley smiled and hugged her. "Hi mum!"

"I'm sorry sweetie I had a late meeting." Clara added glancing at David.

He gave a small wave. "Hi!"

Clara walked towards the desk, her eyes dancing. "Hi, thanks for watching her." She smiled.

David smiled. "My pleasure." He then checked his watch. "Oh, I've got to go."

"Thank you Mr. Smith." Hayley said.

He smiled and placed his cap on his head. "You're welcome Miss Hayley."

David tipped his cap at Clara before leaving. Clara stood there hiding a smirk and wondered if she should tell him she had been hiding by his door the entire time watching.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, quick note I just wanted to say that I changed Jenny's name to Hayley cause' I didn't want Jenny to be confused with the Doctor's daughter character Jenny plus I thought it sounded better, bye! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

In the mini van on the way home Clara noticed Hayley seemed preoccupied in her own thoughts. "Hayley?" Clara said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She replied. "You okay?" Clara asked. Hayley nodded. "I was just thinking about Mr. Smith's soccer moves. They were so cool, mum!"

She smiled dreamily. "Yes, they are." Clara replied softly her mind wandering over to how his toned body moved when he was demonstrating that soccer ball but she quickly snapped out of it.

"Apparently he was a soccer player in college." Clara added.

Hayley glanced at her nervously. "Mum, I've been thinking and… I want Mr. Smith to help me with my soccer practice."

She was taken aback by Hayley's bold request. "Uh, honey I don't know."

She pouted. "Please mum? He was really nice to me and he'd make the perfect coach." Hayley begged.

Clara sighed. "But what about your dad?"

Hayley scoffed bitterly. "Dad's never there and why should I care about his feelings? He never considers mine."

Clara groaned softly. She wasn't sure about this. She and David weren't exactly pals but this did mean a lot to Hayley so she relented. "Alright, I'll try to talk to him. Maybe I can get his address and see him later this week."

She grinned mischievously and reached into her book bag. "You don't have to. I got his address from his school I.D card when he wasn't looking." Hayley replied handing her the scrap of paper.

Clara took it and shook her head. "Just like her dad." She muttered.

Later in the week Clara arrived at David's house. It wasn't what she was expecting from a former Oxford Professor not at all posh but still it was a lovely large wood house with front porch and a porch swing.

She sighed then went up the driveway and knocked. "Coming!" She heard a Scottish female answer.

Clara was now having second thoughts and wondered if this was a good idea but before she could change her mind the door opened. A beautiful, tall, long legged red-headed girl answered.

"Hi!" She smiled.

"Uh, hi." Clara replied awkwardly.

The girl leaned against the door frame. "Can I help you?"

Clara seemed hesitated. "I'm not sure. Does David Smith live here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's here. Hey David, someone's here to see you!"

"Coming!" He shouted back.

David walked up to the door carrying an adorable sleepy blond little girl. "Oh, hi Clara!" He said.

The girl smirked. "That's Clara!? The one you told me about?"

David blushed and cleared his throat. "Uh, Amy could you put Caitlin down for her nap? I'm going out to the garden for a bit."

Judging from his response Clara had a feeling it wasn't positive.

She nodded and took Caitlin. "I still want details." Amy muttered.

He gave her a look. "Do you mind?" David moaned.

"Sorry." She remarked sarcastically. "Nice meeting you Clara." Amy smiled before leaving.

Clara smiled but was feeling a bit shy around David.

He sighed. "You have to pardon my little sister. Her mind's in the gutter sometimes."

"I heard that!" She shouted from upstairs.

He rolled his eyes. "It's considered rude to eavesdrop!" David commented.

"That's your sister?" She asked feeling slightly relieved for some reason.

"Oh, yes!" He groaned. Clara smirked at his response.

"Do you two always act like that?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Yeah but I'm grateful for her."

Clara smiled thoughtfully at him.

"So what brings you here?" David asked leaning against the door frame making his body leaner and longer especially in those jeans and grey t-shirt.

"Stop thinking like that Clara!" She scolded herself.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." She asked.

He nodded. "Sure, I was just heading to the garden. We'll talk there."

Clara nodded and followed him to the backyard. Once there her eyes widen in awe. There were roses, tulips and violets growing everywhere; it was gorgeous.

He noticed her expression. "Is there a problem?" He asked putting on his gardening gloves.

Clara shook her head. "No, it's just I've never seen such a beautiful garden before!"

David smiled. "Thanks. I hope to teach Caitlin how to garden when she's older. She's already showing an interest."

"Is Caitlin your daughter?" She asked.

"Yeah, my only child." He replied softly.

"How come? Are you divorced?" Clara asked curious.

David shot her a disapproving stare that answered her question.

Clara wanted to crawl in a hole. "Oh, you're a widower." She replied embarrassed.

David rolled his eyes. "Yeah, not all marriages end because of divorce, Clara."

"I-I didn't know." She replied softly.

"Well, now you do." He snapped crouching on the ground digging into the soil.

Ashamed she lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't think before I talk."

David felt bad for snapping at her. His expression softened. "It's okay. Her name was Rose. She passed away a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry." Clara replied sincerely.

He smiled. "It's alright I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just under a lot of stress. Amy's been helping me but she's getting married next year so I've been on my own a lot more."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. By the way your daughter's beautiful. She looks like you." Clara replied.

David chuckled. "I hope not but thank you. She takes after her mother." "You have a pretty daughter too, looks like just like you." He added.

Clara blushed. "Thanks."

"So what did you want to see me about?" He asked inspecting a bulb.

Clara took a deep breath and blurted out "Hayley wants you to help her with her soccer."

David glanced at her reluctantly. "Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea."

She shrugged. "Yeah I told her that but she's determined."

He sighed and stood up. "Look, Hayley's a nice kid but I have a four year-old to take care of."

Clara took a step back; she keeps forgetting how tall he is.

"I could watch Caitlin for you." Clara replied.

David sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

She stood there defiantly. "I'm not going till you say yes."

David could see the family resemblance of stubbornness.

He scoffed. "Like mother, like daughter, huh?"

Clara folded her arms. "Look if my ex-husband wasn't such a jerk I wouldn't be asking. But Danny keeps breaking my daughter's heart and frankly I'm tired of it." She replied.

"Are you sure counseling wouldn't be better?" He remarked.

Clara shot him a glare. "Don't start."

"Sorry. Look I don't play that much anymore. I'm a bit rusty." David insisted.

Clara knew he was lying. The guy was an expert soccer player.

"You know I don't believe you, right?" She replied.

David rolled his eyes. "Fine, truth is I was never that into it. I only did it for the scholarship and to impress Rose, happy?"

She smiled satisfied. "See how easy that was?"

"I'm glad you're amused but I'm sorry I don't think it would work out." He said.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Seriously, you're going to make me tell a ten year old girl that you won't help her?"

"Oh, not fair." He moaned.

She arched her eyebrow. "Tough, now please help her."

David was still reluctant. "I don't know."

Clara sighed. "Please, she really likes you. It's very rare when someone can reach out to her the way you did." She said.

He thought about it and sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

Clara grinned. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" She jumped up to hug him accidently knocking them both to the ground. Feeling awkward he tapped her shoulder. "Um, Clara I'm glad you're happy but you want to get off me?"

She realized she was on top of him and quickly moved back. "Oh, I'm sorry." Clara blushed.

He smiled. "It's okay." David stood helping her up. His hand was so warm and strong; Clara forgot to let go.

"Uh, can I have my hand back?" He asked slightly smirking.

"Huh?" She said before realizing she was still holding his hand.

Clara pulled her hand back. "So when's a good day for you?" She asked changing the subject.

He thought about it. "Next Saturday?"

Clara nodded. "Okay, we'll do it at my house. I have a nice big backyard you can use."

"Alright, sounds good." He replied.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "And thanks. This means a lot to Hayley."

David smiled. "My pleasure."

She smiled and left the garden but found Amy standing by the back door in the kitchen smirking.

Clara blushed. "You saw that, huh?"

Amy nodded. "Oh, yes! I'm sorry I didn't have my camera."

She gave her a look and was about to react but Amy put her hands up. "Just kidding, just kidding!"

Clara smiled but Amy noticed she looked bothered. "What's wrong?" She asked going in and pouring a cup of tea.

She sighed. "I swear he is the most confusing person I have ever met. One minute he's sweet the next he's a."

"A smart ass?" Amy replied finishing her sentence then taking a sip from her cup.

Clara nodded sheepishly. "Well, yeah. Has David always been like that?"

Leaning against the counter she glanced at her brother through the window. "No, he hasn't." Amy sighed.

"Really?" Clara said surprised.

Amy smiled at her thoughtfully. "David has been through a lot since Rose died, too much actually. She was his heart but after she died he became very guarded."

Clara lowered her eyes; she understood the feeling.

She shook her head sadly. "Whenever he thinks he's getting close to someone he becomes sarcastic and difficult to prevent himself from getting hurt and suffering more losses."

Clara swallowed; she was just the same way. She looked at Amy curiously. "Why are you telling me this?"

Amy gave a small smile. "Because you're the first person he's ever related to and I think you're good for him."

Clara had a hard time believing that. "I doubt it but what makes you think that anyway?"

She tilted her head and smiled. "Because there's something that he's doing with you that he doesn't do with others often."

Clara glanced back at him as he carefully planted some bulbs. "What's that?"

"He's opening up." She replied.

"Yeah, well, he still drives me crazy." Clara grumbled looking back at Amy.

"And he can hear everything you're saying!" David sang from the garden.

Clara turned her head gawking at him then turned back to Amy who was snickering. "You see what I mean?" She said exasperated.

"Sorry about that." Amy giggled.

Clara sighed and shook her head. "I better go." She said.

Amy watched Clara leave and smirked. "Yeah, they like each other."


	6. Chapter 6

The next Saturday morning David arrived at Clara's house with his daughter Caitlin.

David could tell Caitlin was nervous by how she was biting her thumb tip. "It'll be okay, honey." He reassured smiling.

She nodded but still looked unsure as he knocked on the door.

Clara answered the door and smiled. "Hey, you made it! Won't you come in?"

David was surprised how different and pretty she looked in her jeans and baggy blue sweater and her brown hair in a messy ponytail.

Wait did he just think she was pretty? He dismissed the thought and tipped his old fashion cap. "Hi, thanks."

He stepped inside and followed her into a fancy looking loving room. David glanced around peeking inside a candy jar sitting on a coffee table and frowning.

"Is Caitlin with you?" She asked curiously.

David nodded. "Yeah, she's" He said then paused and looked beside him confused when he saw she wasn't there. "Well, she was here."

Clara spotted a pair of blue jeans behind him and pressed her lips in a smile. "I think she's there." She pointed.

"Caitlin?" He said softly turning.

Caitlin shyly emerged from behind his leg. He knelt beside her. "Here is she is." He smiled.

"Caitlin this is Clara." He said.

Clara smiled at the little short haired blond girl. "Hi, Caitlin." She gave a small wave.

She just stared at her uncertain.

"She's shy." He replied apologetically.

Clara nodded but had a feeling Caitlin was as guarded as David.

"Honey, I'll be right outside helping Hayley and Miss Clara will look after you, okay?" He said.

Caitlin nodded and he kissed her temple. She watched as David stood up sighing. "Good luck." He told Clara.

Clara noticed something in his hand as he headed to the backyard. "Um, is that a stocking in your hand?"

David glanced down. "Uh, yes it is. Amy's to be exact; well, bye." He replied quickly winking at Clara.

She looked at him strangely but smirked.

Outside Hayley had placed the last of the small orange cones when she saw David coming to her.

"Hi, Mr. Smith!" She smiled.

David smiled back. "Hello, Miss Hayley."

"Look what I did." She said proudly.

He nodded impressed. "Very nice." Hayley beamed then spotted something balled up in his fist. "What's that?"

He grinned. "Ah, I got you something to help you with your soccer moves."

David handed her the stocking. Holding it up she looked at it funny. "A stocking?"

"Now before you look at me like that I promise this will help you." David assured her.

She glanced at him uncertain. "It will?"

He nodded and placed the ball inside. "Yeah, you just put the soccer ball in it." He held by the leg and started kicking it with his knee. "Then you can do this."

Hayley grinned. "Wow but where did you get a stocking?"

He knelt and looked around secretly. "You promise you won't tell?"

Hayley nodded and crossed her heart.

David smirked. "I got it from my sister Amy's laundry."

She muffled a giggle. Hayley was liking David more and more. He was like a big kid.

He grinned gently ruffled up her hair. "Glad you think it's funny. I know she won't." "Let me tie this to this tree and we'll get started." He said reaching up to a branch and began tying it.

"I saw your daughter when you were coming in. I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet her." She said sincerely.

"It's okay, Caitlin's kind of shy around new people, anyway." David replied.

Hayley nodded. She understood but she still looked forward to meeting Caitlin.

"Do you still play soccer like regular games?" Hayley asked tilting her head.

David shook his head. "Nope."

"Do you even like soccer?" She asked curious.

He smirked. "That's the funny thing; I like watching it but not playing it."

"But mum says you played in college?" She said confused.

"I did." He nodded before muttering under his breath over difficulty with a loop.

Hayley looked at him strangely. "So you played something you really weren't that crazy about?" She said trying to understand.

"Yeah, basically." He replied testing the knot.

She folded her arms. "How come?"

He paused and leaned against the tree branch. "Well, I needed the scholarship and I was trying to impress my late wife Rose."

"So you did it to impress a girl?" Hayley commented.

"Yeah." He smirked softly.

"That's stupid." She remarked. "No offense." She quickly added.

David chuckled. "It's alright but you know Rose said the same thing to me?"

Hayley smiled. "She sounds nice."

He smiled thoughtfully. "Thanks so you ready?" He asked.

She nodded as she started kicking the soccer ball.

David watched her while briefly glancing at the window hoping everything was going well for Clara and Caitlin.

Clara sat at the kitchen table watching Caitlin draw and color. She was trying to make conversations with the four year-old but it wasn't easy.

"That's very pretty." Clara said taking a glimpse of her drawing of flowers.

Caitlin glanced at her and gave a tiny smile. "Thank you." She said softly.

Clara smiled. She had to admit she was a very sweet little girl but Clara really wanted Caitlin to come out of her shell.

"Would you like some more lemonade?" Clara asked. "Please and thank you." She nodded before returning to her drawing.

She sighed and stood to refill her cup. Clara noticed David and Hayley out her kitchen window; She was smiling and actually having fun with David; it wasn't a chore like it was with Danny.

Clara appreciated how he was working and being patient with her just then Caitlin's voice broke into her thoughts. "Miss Clara, where's the purple crayon?" She frowned searching through the box.

Clara glanced back at her. "Hang on, sweetie, I'll find it for you." She said sitting back down.

She then noticed a beautiful 9mm charm bracelet on Caitlin's wrist.

"That's a very pretty bracelet." Clara said. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "Thank you it was mummy's' when she was my age."

Clara smiled thoughtfully remembering her mother. "You're dad told me a little about your mum."

She nodded sadly. "Daddy says she's in heaven."

Clara rested her arms on the table. "My mum passed when I was young."

Caitlin looked at her curious. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah but I was bit older than you are."

Caitlin glanced at her fingers. "I never met mine." She replied sadly.

Her heart broke for the little girl as the sparkle from her eyes faded.

The last thing Clara wanted was to see her sad so she changed the subject. "So do you like flowers like your dad?" Clara asked.

She perked up again and nodded. "Yeah, daddy's going to teach me gardening."

Clara grinned. "Well, I bet you'll be an excellent gardener."

That made her smile. It was nice to see Caitlin finally opening up.

"Do you like flowers?" Caitlin asked swinging her legs in the chair.

"Yep and so did my mum. In fact she gave this necklace when I was seven." She held up a Daisy pendant on a silver chain from around her neck.

Her eyes widen. "That's pretty."

Clara smiled. "Caitlin, why don't we make a nice picture for your dad?" She said pulling out a fresh sheet of paper.

Caitlin nodded and they started drawing together.

After about an hour David and Hayley were tired and thirsty so they decided to come back inside. They got up to the back door when they heard singing.

"Do you hear that?" David said curious. Hayley nodded. "Sounds like mum."

He raised his finger to his mouth at Hayley who was muffling a giggle with her hand.

He then cracked the door open and saw Clara and Caitlin doing "Row, Row Your Boat." He smiled at them wishing Rose could be there to see.

After a few minutes David opened the door more and stood there behind Clara clearing his throat startling her.

She spun around in her chair turning beet red. "Uh, hi." Clara squeaked.

He looked at Clara, his eyes dancing. "Hi!"

Clara blushed. "Um, how much of that did you see?"

"Oh, all of it but it was very cute." He smiled.

"Daddy! I made you this." Caitlin said handing him a drawing of a garden.

Grinning at the picture he hugged her. "Thank you sweetheart, it'll go right on the fridge."

Clara stood from her chair tugging on her ear avoiding his gaze. "So how'd it go?"

Hayley grinned. "It was great, mum! Can Mr. Smith come back again?"

Clara sighed; she didn't want to come across as pushy. "Oh, I don't know, sweetie." She said reluctantly.

"It's okay. I don't mind." He replied.

Hayley looked back at her mother. "Mum?"

"Well, if he doesn't mind then I guess it's okay." She replied.

David nodded. "Brilliant, well, we better get going." He said picking up Caitlin.

"I'll walk you to your car." Clara said.

As they walked up the driveway Clara glanced at him shyly noticing his handsome profile.

"What?" He said noticing her stare.

She just smiled softly shaking her head. "Nothing, I just noticed you weren't your usual sarcastic self, today."

David gave a mock gasp. "Are you saying I'm always sarcastic?"

"Well, yes." She teased nudging his arm.

"I'll have you know I'm always polite and nice, right sweetie?" He asked glancing at Caitlin.

She didn't answer. "Caitlin?" He repeated.

"You always told me it's better to not say anything than to lie." She replied simply.

Clara started laughing. "Oi', who's side are you on?" He chuckled.

"Yours' daddy." She said hugging his neck.

"Aw, gee thanks!" He playfully scoffed.

Clara grinned shaking her head. "She's just like you."

He smiled at that. "Well, don't worry by Monday I'll be my normal smart alec self."

"Daddy what's a smart alec?" Caitlin asked looking up at him.

"I'll tell you when you're older, sweet heart." He replied gently patting her head.

Clara muffled a giggle.

They got to the car and David began securing Caitlin in her seat.

Clara looked at him curious. "Tell me something did that stocking really come from Amy?"

He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah but it was an old one, she was going to throw it out anyway. I just hope I didn't get the wrong one." David replied.

She smiled. "Well, thanks again." Clara said.

He nodded and went into his car. "You're welcome and Clara?"

"Yeah?" She said folding her arms.

He smirked at her from the driver side window. "You do an adorable rendition of Row, Row Your Boat."

She blushed. "Charmer." Clara playfully slapped his arm. After saying goodbye he drove away.

Clara watched then walked back to the house suppressing a smile.


	7. Chapter 7 (Rewrite)

A/N Hi! Okay, I didn't like the first version of this chapter so this is a complete rewrite, totally different but same idea . I hope you like it and thanks for reading!

* * *

Clara arrived at David's house early Sunday morning; she had received a text from him that he wanted a favor. When she got there Clara knocked on the door but there was no answer.

She frowned. "That's strange his car's in the garage." Clara wandered to the garden but he wasn't there either. "David?" Clara called out looking around.

"Oi', up here!" She heard a voice shout. Clara turned and looked up. David was leaning out a small circle shaped window. "Hi!" He waved. Clara smirked. "Well, look at you!"

"Yeah, great isn't, brilliant view up here; hang on a second and I'll let you in the house." David said before going back inside.

A minute later David opened the front door for Clara. "Sorry about that." He said wiping some dust off his hands with an old rag.

"It's okay." Clara shrugged. "What did you want to see me about?' She asked.

David sighed leaning against the door frame. "Well, I'm trying to clean out the attic but Amy's out of town with her fiancé Rory and Caitlin for some bonding time and I was hoping you could help me if you wanted to, of course."

Clara smiled. "Sure, I'd be glad to."

"Really?" He said surprised.

"Yeah, Hayley's visiting my dad so I'm pretty much free today." Clara replied.

"Brilliant, come on!" He said grateful.

Clara followed him upstairs to the hall. "Here we are!" He grinned glancing up.

"Where's the rope or handle to pull the steps down?" She asked curious.

His eyes danced. "Don't need one." David snapped his fingers and the trap door came down.

Clara let out a chuckle. "Wow, impressive!"

He shrugged. "Yeah, kind of discovered that one by accident. Come on."

Inside the attic boxes and crates were stacked everywhere; it was also dusty and cool.

"Blimey, I can see why you needed help." She muttered running her hand along an old beaten down trunk.

David chuckled. "Yeah, a lot of memories were stored away here." Then his eyes grew sad. "The hard part is going to be unpacking them."

She stared at him questioningly before he shook his head. "Anyway could you tackle that box first while I move what's left of this trunk?" He pointed.

She nodded and began going through the box. Part of her was excited to be doing this it was a chance to glimpse into his past and get an idea of who he is.

Clara stumbled across a picture of a tall skinny shaggy haired boy and a long blond haired girl in bathing suits. They looked to be about eleven but what caught her eye was he was holding her honeymoon style in front of a water park slide.

She had to admit it was cute. Clara glanced over at David. "Is this you?"

He went over and adjusted his glasses. He grinned and took the photo. "Yeah, I forgot about this."

David sat on a trunk tracing the torn edges of the picture. Clara sat beside him. "Who's the girl?"

A sad smile formed across his face. "That's Rose. We were childhood sweethearts."

Clara tilted her head. "Really?"

He nodded. "Mm, hmm." Clara grinned at that then a shoe box covered in stickers caught her eye. "What's that?"

He bent picked it up. "It's Rose's secret box. She kept our special memories in it." He smirked. "Jackie gave it to me after she passed. I never knew about it until she did."

David noticed Clara glancing at it curious. "Would you like to see?"

"Oh, I don't want to cause' any pain." She replied.

"It's okay." He assured her opening the box.

Peering inside Clara saw several photos, love notes, a dried sunflower and torn up movie tickets.

David smirked picking up the note written in blue crayon. "This is the first love note I ever gave her."

"What's it say?" She asked curious. "Roses are red. Violets are blue. You don't have cooties and you're cute too." He read aloud.

Clara suppressed a laugh. "Okay, not exactly Casanova, is it?"

He scoffed. "Give me a break I was seven."

She smiled and pulled out a wedding photo. "Why are you wearing a brown pinstripe suit and converse sneakers and Rose is wearing a sleek white mini dress?" Clara frowned studying it.

"We weren't your typical couple and we were young plus all we were focused on were each other not our wardrobe." He explained.

Then his face turned pale and his hand shook as picked up a picture. "What's wrong?" Clara asked.

David just swallowed. She followed his gaze to the photo. "Oh." She said softly.

It was picture of Rose pregnant and smiling thoughtfully while David lovingly held her close from behind nuzzling her ear.

He sighed heavily. "We did everything right during her pregnancy but something went wrong and she..." David couldn't say the rest and let sentence trail off. "Rose got to hold Caitlin for five minutes." David said softly fighting back tears.

Clara's heart ached for him as she held back her own tears. She couldn't imagine the pain he went through.

"The Doctor then tells me it turns out Rose's body couldn't handle a full term pregnancy causally calling it a simple medical error." David scoffed removing his glasses wiping his eyes.

"At the funeral I remember thinking how unfair this was, how I wanted to kill that bastard Doctor for taking my Rose away from me and how I just hated the whole damn world."

His expression softened and he glanced at Clara. "Then I look at this precious baby we created together and I realized even if Rose knew the risks she wouldn't have had it any other way." David said thoughtfully.

David sighed. "After that all mattered was this beautiful little girl in my arms."

She looked at those pain filled brown eyes. "But it still hurts doesn't it?" Clara said softly.

"Oh, yes every day." He replied sadly setting the box back down.

Clara lowered her eyes and blurted. "Danny's advertising career always came first but he kept promising he'd change."

David glanced at her seeing the hurt and heartbreak in her face.

She scoffed hugging herself. "He couldn't even tell me himself it was over. His associate told me. Danny thought filing for divorce was doing me a favor."

"I'm so sorry." David said sincerely.

She shrugged. "After the divorce my family started setting me up on dates and driving me crazy. I mean I love them but I'd rather be left alone."

Clara looked at him. "Does that happen to you?"

David rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, all the relatives try to run my life. "I've got an Uncle Peter that wants me to be with Rose's rich step sister Simone but I can't stand her. That snobby brat's been chasing me for years, never takes no for an answer. He replied bitterly.

"It isn't fair." He muttered softly lowering his gaze to the floor looking so broken. Clara felt bad for him. She finally understood what Amy was saying. He really had been through too much.

Then on impulse she kissed him gently on the cheek surprising him. "Wh-what was that for?" He squeaked suppressing a smirk.

She shrugged. "I just wanted to show I cared. I figured you've probably heard enough empty apologies."

David smiled. "Thanks."

She smiled then gently teased. "You do know I still find you annoying, right?"

He grinned like a mischievous little boy. "Yeah, I know."

Clara smiled at him and he helped her up and they continued cleaning the attic.


	8. Chapter 8

School was over and David was standing there in his classroom looking over the outfit Amy had picked out for him for the wedding. Touching every detail of the garment and feeling the soft fabric.

Amy wanted traditional Scottish attire for the wedding and since he'd never worn that kind of outfit before he was afraid of looking silly.

Still unsure David decided to get Clara's opinion. He went by her door and was about to open it when he heard banging. "What in the world?" He muttered.

Walking inside he saw her on a step ladder hammering a nail above the chalk board with a stapler while holding a projection screen under her arm.

David arched his eyebrow slightly amused. "Well and I thought I was the only noisy one."

"You still are." She replied simply not looking at him.

He gave her a smug look. "Very funny."

Clara paused and glanced at him. "What did you want?"

"I need a favor." He replied.

"Another one?" Clara scoffed.

"You make it sound like I ask you all the time. Anyway what are you doing?" David frowned.

She sighed. "I'm trying to hang up this projection screen."

David smirked. "Seriously, people still use those?"

"Yes, they do now shut up and please help me?" She replied exasperated.

Clara waited for a sarcastic remark instead he shrugged and replied. "Okay, what do you need me to do?" He asked.

She gawked. "That's it? That's all you've got?"

"Well, what were you expecting?" He asked folding his arms.

"Oh, one of your smart ass comments, perhaps?" Clara replied shrugging.

David chuckled. "Yeah but I like to mix it up a bit. Keep you on your toes."

"You mean mess with me?" She replied.

"Yeah basically." He said simply.

She shot him a warning look reminding him she had a stapler in her hand.

"Just kidding! Just kidding!" He said putting his hands up.

"Just help me, okay?" She said annoyed.

He nodded. "Okay but you're going to need a hammer for that nail."

Clara rolled her eyes. "No, I don't that's what the stapler's for."

"Uh, sorry but yes you do." He insisted.

"No, I don't." She was getting irritated.

"Yes you do." He mocked sweetly.

That was it. Clara had had it with him. "Look you son of a" She started to say turning around but she did it too fast and began to stumble backwards.

"Whoa!" David exclaimed rushing forward catching her in time. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly.

She glanced up; his face was so close to hers' she couldn't think especially with those tempting lips and killer eyes less than an inch away from her.

"Clara?" He asked again sounding concerned.

She shook her head snapping back to reality. "Uh, y-yeah I'm f-fine. Y-you can l-let me up now."

He nodded and helped her stand up straight. "Thanks." She blushed.

David lowered his eyes. "I'm really sorry." He said sincerely.

"It's okay. I'm fine." She assured him.

He shook his head. "No, this is my fault. How about I hang this up for you tomorrow?" He offered.

Clara smiled. "Okay, thanks. So, Um, what's this favor?"

He groaned and motioned her to follow him. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Okay, now what?" She shrugged once inside his classroom.

He sat on top of his desk. "Well, Amy's going to have a modern wedding except she wants Scottish attire."

"And?" Clara replied leaning over the back of a desk chair.

He looked down swinging his legs. "And I just got the outfit she wants me to wear and I'm afraid of looking stupid."

Clara smirked. "Well, I don't think you will but what do you want me to do?"

David glanced up at her shyly. "I was hoping I could try it on and get your opinion. I've got a secret passage behind the wall where I can change and show you."

"Okay, sure." She replied.

A look of dread of spread across his face as he reluctantly grabbed the garment bag. He felt around the paneling before flipping a switch causing the wall to turn like a door. "Give me a few minutes." He said before going inside.

Clara gawked. "Whoa, does the school know about this secret passageway?"

"No just me!" He replied from the other side.

She nodded impressed and studied his student's art work on the walls while she waited. A few minutes later David emerged. "Okay, let's this over with." He sighed heavily.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on it's just a kilt how bad can it be?" She replied but once she turned around her mouth dropped. She had never seen him look so handsome. She wasn't even sure if that was the accurate word.

David was like a different person dressed in his kilt, white button down shirt, black vest, bowtie and waist length jacket.

He stood there anxiously. "Okay, your silence is making me nervous."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I've just never seen you look like this before."

He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. "Yeah, that does it I'm not wearing this. I knew I look daft." David scowled turning away.

Clara pulled him back. "No, I don't think you look daft at all."

He looked at her skeptically. "Really?"

She nodded. "I think you look rather handsome."

David glanced down surveying his clothes. "Seriously? Well, it'll still take some getting used to but if you like it then I'll wear it." He shrugged.

She could think of a lot of words to use better than "like" but kept her mouth shut. Satisfied David changed back into his black trousers and sky blue button down shirt.

He smiled walking back out rolling up his sleeves. "Thanks for giving me your opinion."

Clara shrugged. "No problem."

David then snapped his fingers. "Oh, wanted to tell you I'll be leaving tomorrow tonight for Glasgow for a couple days so you'll finally get some peace and quiet around here."

Clara swallowed. "Oh?"

He nodded folding arms. "Yeah, I'm taking everyone. We've got some things to take care of for the wedding plus Caitlin's starting school next year so she's got a Doctor's visit."

Clara nodded quietly. "So, who's the substitute?"

He shook his head. "There won't be one. I don't really want anyone disrupting my lesson plans so I'm just canceling classes."

Before she could respond he glanced at his watch. "I better go. Thanks for the help." David smiled reaching for his cap in his back pocket.

Clara smiled slightly. "You're welcome."

He glanced at her like he wanted to say something but gave her a shy smile then hurried out the classroom.

Clara stood there alone with her eyes lowered to the floor hugging herself.

The next night Hayley was visiting a friend and David had left for Glasgow so Clara was alone in her house. As an excuse to keep busy she sat at her kitchen table updating her gradebook.

She was almost done when the door knocked. Frowning Clara went to the door and looked through the peephole it was Danny.

Sighing she opened the door and Danny brushed past her. "Hi." He said quickly.

"Won't you come in?" She rolled her eyes shutting the door.

Danny stood there looking nervous as usual. "How are you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Fine."

He nodded looking around. "Where's Hayley?"

"Angie's house." Clara replied leaning against the couch.

"That's nice." He said shoving his hands in his pockets. Clara knew he was stalling.

"What do you want?" Clara asked slightly impatient.

"Well, after you abruptly hung up on me I thought I was owed an explanation." He replied shrugging.

Clara scoffed. "What for? You know why. Hayley's very upset with you."

He rubbed his eyes. "I know and again I'm sorry."

"That's the problem you're always sorry." Clara said shaking her head. "You're always busy and it's hurting her."

"What, are you saying I don't care about Hayley?" He scoffed.

Clara groaned. "No, it's just you're not there enough for her."

"I am financially. I give her everything she needs." Danny insisted.

"Yes and that's fine but Hayley needs you. You really hurt her when you canceled the last visit in fact every visit you cancel hurts." Clara replied softly.

"I know but I do explain it to her and she understands." He smiled slightly.

Clara arched her eyebrow. "Oh, really then tell me why she's turning to a colleague of mine for help with her soccer?"

Clara had struck a nerve. Danny glanced at her slightly bothered. "Oh, who?"

She sighed lowering her eyes. "He's an art teacher used to play soccer and despite being a single father of a four year-old he helps Hayley anyway."

Danny scoffed. "Single father, huh? How did his marriage end?"

Clara gawked at him disgusted. "His wife died, Mr. Foot in Mouth!"

"Oh, sorry." Danny muttered embarrassed. Then he looked at her suspicious. "Are you two sleeping together?"

"What?!" Clara scoffed. She couldn't believe he just asked that.

"Why not? He seems perfect!" He shot back.

"We barely get along!" Clara snapped back. "Besides after what you did I can't even trust" She let her sentence trail; memories of the divorce returning.

"What Clara?" He said concerned.

"You couldn't even tell me it was over." Clara replied softly looking away.

Danny sighed. "I know the divorce was hard on you but I was doing you a favor."

"Sure, you were." She scoffed bitterly.

"Clara, I'm sorry it had such an effect on you but in the end I realized my career was always going to come first." He explained.

Clara glanced at him with a bitter stare. "You should've thought of that before you said you loved me."

Danny lowered his eyes and tried to touch her shoulder but she flinched. "Don't… just go." She said softly.

He nodded and walked out the door as soon as it closed Clara knew she should cry but was too numb nor did she want to.

She propped herself against the table with her head leaned back staring at the ceiling and sighed then glanced over at her cell phone. A thought crossed her mind about calling David but dismissed it. "He's with his family." She thought to herself.

Clara glanced at the clock on her wall; it was still early. Well she could at least see how he was. She moved to the couch before picking up her phone then found his number and pressed send then nervously waited for him to pick up.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hi, okay this is slightly embarrassing but other than a kilt I know nothing about the traditional Scottish outfit. I went by a photo of David Tennant as a reference for this chapter so I might've gotten a lot wrong and for that I apologize. But I hope you like the chapter, anyway and thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

David stood in the back of the church auditorium in the middle of a long family reunion completely bored watching his relatives gush over Amy's engagement ring. He wished they didn't have to do this but with an upcoming wedding it kind of made sense to have a reunion especially when introducing Rory to the family.

Still he was glad to be home surrounded by familiar things and places but he was sort of missing London. David sighed and glanced down at Caitlin who was hugging his leg looking just as bored. She gave him a pleading look.

"I know honey, I'm bored too." He sighed gently petting her hair.

Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, frowning David checked it. "Clara?" He muttered. "What's she calling me for?" He wondered. David answered but all he got was a dial tone.

"I wonder what that was all about." He shrugged placing his phone back. David tried to brush it off but still he was curious. There had to have been a reason why she called after all this was Clara. She always had a reason to talk to him or complain.

Seeing that the relatives were busy listening to his Aunt Mary David saw an opportunity so he swept Caitlin into his arms and snuck out the room to call Clara back.

Clara sat there feeling silly; she couldn't do it. What was she thinking? He's bonding with his family and he's busy planning his sister's wedding. She sighed putting her cell phone away tucking her knees under her chin then reaching for the remote.

Later that night Hayley came home unaware of what had happened. Clara didn't see a need to tell her nor did she want to want to upset her.

So the rest of the evening went on as normal despite Hayley's concerned looks for her mom but Clara assured her everything was fine.

After putting Hayley to bed Clara changed into her pajamas then crawled under her sheets and pulled out her favorite book and reading glasses then began reading when her cell phone rang.

Clara sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh, so you are talking to me, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." A familiar Scottish voice replied.

"David?" She said surprised removing her glasses.

"Uh, yeah, you called me, right?" He replied.

"Yeah but how did you know it was me?" Clara asked.

"Caller I.D." He replied simply.

"Oh, right, sorry." She winced slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright but why did you hang up like that?" He asked curious.

Clara shrugged. "Well, you're with your family I didn't want to intrude."

David scoffed. 'Ah, it's okay. You would've been doing me a favor. It gets kind of boring in here."

Clara frowned a little and realized something didn't sound right. "Hang on why is there an echo? Where are you?"

He exhaled. "Uh, right now I'm in a janitor's closet."

A strange look formed across her face. "Why?"

"Well, don't get me wrong I adore my Aunt Mary but I couldn't take another story about her bunions." He replied.

She smirked. "Is Caitlin with you?"

"Yeah, she asleep in my lap; poor thing Cousin Will's stories about his glory days as an ant farmer was too much excitement for her." He chuckled.

Clara could hear crunching. "Are you eating something?"

David sighed heavily. "Yes, I'm eating chips with cheese sauce and a grape soda."

"Seriously, this late?" She scowled.

"Hey I was starving, okay. I've been away so long I've forgotten what the cuisine is like here." David scoffed.

She giggled softly. "I'm sorry so how did you get chips this late?"

"The janitor has a brother that works in a nearby diner." He explained.

Clara nodded. "That was nice of him."

"The janitor's a girl." David corrected popping a chip in his mouth.

"Do I even what to know?' She asked arching her eyebrow.

"Probably not." He teased.

Clara just cleared her throat in response.

He scoffed. "I'm joking. I swear your mind is in the gutter, young lady." He playfully scolded.

"It is not. I was just clearing my throat." Clara scoffed.

David chuckled. "Yeah, that's what you say."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "How's Glasgow?"

His voice brightened. "It's great! It's nice to be back home again but I might return early depending how soon we get done."

"Oh, okay." She suppressed a smile.

"Yeah, I kind of miss the classroom so there must've been a reason why you called." David said eating another chip.

Clara had a feeling he would mention that. Her tone became hesitant. "Well, I'm mean sort of but I-I it's not important." She said softly.

"Hey, it's okay. What's wrong?" David replied worried.

"Danny was here." Clara replied.

"Oh, I take it the exchange wasn't pleasant." He said sipping his soda.

She scoffed. "Never is."

"What happened?" He asked.

Clara exhaled and leaned back against the headboard. "He wanted to know why I hung up on him and then it went into how he treats Hayley then somehow it ended with why he thinks the divorce was doing me a favor."

David had a feeling she was holding back. "Yeah but I get the feeling there's more to it than that, yeah?" He said.

"I sort of told him about you." Clara admitted.

"Oh?" David replied.

"Yeah and he accused us of sleeping together." She replied reluctantly.

She waited for him to choke or yell instead his voice was calm and apologetic. "I'm sorry that happened to you. That was really unfair." He said.

"But he included you too." Clara pointed out.

"Well, he doesn't know me but you're the mother of his children that's different besides something like the act of making love is sacred or maybe that's just me." He replied.

"Danny still didn't have a right dragging you into this." She said.

"Funny though, considering you're divorce I don't see why he cares but I am touched at his concern for my love life." He remarked sarcastically.

Clara nervously twirled a strand of her hair. "David… just curious but... who was"

"My first after Rose?" He finished for her.

"Well, yeah." She replied embarrassed.

He gave a quiet chuckle. "It's okay but to be honest no one. I mean I dated but nothing ever came of them."

Clara smirked. "Mine was the divorce lawyer."

"No kidding same for my dad, there still dating actually." David said thoughtfully. "Well, I better go the party's almost over and I've got to get this little one to bed."

There was stirring on the other end of the phone. "Daddy?" Clara heard Caitlin yawn. "It's alright sweetheart, we're getting ready to go." Clara heard him say softly.

She smiled. "Yeah, I better get to bed, thanks for taking my call. I hope I didn't bother you."

"Nah and listen feel free to call me if you need to talk." He said.

"Are you sure?" Clara replied.

"Yeah, I can leave my phone on vibrate." He said.

She smiled. "Okay, thanks."

"Sure but just one favor." David said.

Clara shrugged. "Yeah?"

"When you call please don't hang up. I hate that!" He whined.

She smirked and thanked him again before hanging up.

Caitlin stood up stretching. "Was that Miss Clara?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it was."

She sighed. "I miss her."

"So do I." He admitted softly opening the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Maybe it was stress or discomfort whatever it was it was rare when Clara dreamed especially about a man but in her dream she walks into her empty classroom and sees David sitting on her desk wearing jeans and a black button down shirt untucked.

" _Uh, David what are you doing here?" She asked him confused. He didn't answer instead smiled flirtatiously at her and hopped off the desk and slowly walked towards her._

" _Um, David?" She said as she started backing up to the chalkboard. His eyes danced and wandered down to his shirt and he wiggled his eyebrows at her mischievously. "What is he doing?" She wondered but her eyes grew as he began unbuttoning his shirt._

" _David!" Clara gawked but suppressed a smile as each button he opened revealed his muscular chest and eventually tossed his shirt aside. Finally he gently pins her to the chalkboard and caresses her face. She gazed lustfully into his intense dark eyes before she can speak he places his finger on her lips. "Shh, I know your secret." He whispers._

David leans in to kiss her but before their lips meet her alarm went off causing her to wake up with a jolt.

Clara sat there panting and blushing. She buried her face in her hands embarrassed for having such a shocking dream. "What is wrong with me?" She wondered as she lay back pushing the covers away. She glanced over at her clock; it said 6:15 A.M.

She realized it had been a day or so since she and David talked mainly because she was a bit doubtful about being able to call him like whenever.

Laying there she took her cell phone out and decided to test him she dialed his number after a few rings he picked up. "Hello, Clara." David yawned.

"You picked up." She smiled impressed.

"Of course I said I would." He replied stretching in bed.

Clara lowered her eyes sheepishly. "I know but I admit I was kind of"

"Testing me?" He finished for her.

Clara groaned sitting up. "I hate it when you do that."

David scoffed. "Not my fault if you're predictable."

"Excuse me?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Joking." He sighed teasingly.

"I also notice you're not eating either." She remarked.

"I don't eat in bed, Clara." David said sarcastically. "I sleep naked in bed." He added waiting for a reaction.

"What!" She exclaimed.

"Joking again." He scoffed. "Really Clara I have a four year-old." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I don't have much of a sense of humor at six in the morning."

"Oh, you always want to have a sense of humor, Clara, especially early in the morning." He replied.

Clara smiled at that. "Well, anyway I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay I had to get up in a few minutes anyway. I'm taking Caitlin and some of her cousins dress shopping."

"Sounds like fun so where are you now?" Clara asked tucking her knees under her chin.

"My grandmother's house. Caitlin's in the next room with her cousin Emily." He replied.

Clara frowned. "How many relatives do you have?"

He chuckled. "Too many! But there my dad's side so it's okay."

"Your mum's not there?" She asked curious.

"Well, if Rory were a Doctor instead of a Nurse she would be but you know… there loss." David sighed.

Clara thought that was so sad and felt bad for him. "I'm sorry I'm not there to help." She said sincerely.

David smiled. "Its fine I know you care."

"Cause' believe it or not I do love weddings." Clara said.

"Great you can take my place cause' Amy's driving me crazy." He grumbled.

Clara smirked. "Let me guess she keeps changing her mind?"

He groaned. "You have no idea!"

"So when do you think you'll be getting back?" She asked casually twirling a strand of her hair.

David gave a mock gasp. "Don't tell me you miss me!"

"Well, yeah, I miss our spats and I admit I miss the noise, a little bit." Clara admitted.

He laughed. "Don't worry I'll be back soon enough and you'll be wishing I was gone again."

"Not necessarily." She thought to herself. Then she heard Caitlin in the background shouting happily. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"I think you're being called." She giggled.

"Yeah, I better go." He chuckled.

"Well, good luck." Clara replied.

"Thanks and Clara?" He said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I mean it don't be afraid to call me even if it's just to talk, okay?" He said sincerely.

She smiled. "Okay, bye."

"Bye, Clara." David said hanging up.

Clara sat there feeling better and soon forgetting about her strange dream. She sighed and got out of bed to start hers' and Hayley's day.

Later that week the sound of happy students in the next room let Clara know David was back and peace and quiet time was over.

Clara mentally groaned but was glad to have him back and after school she snuck into his classroom while he was gone to leave a bag of lemon drops on his desk.

She sat the blue clear plastic bag tied with a yellow string but Clara started fiddling with the tag when David walked in and saw her.

He smirked and crept towards her curious to see what she was doing.

"I hope he likes this." She muttered. "Oh, I'm sure he will." He replied causing her to nearly jump.

"Don't do that!" Clara scowled lightly slapping at his arm. "Sorry but what are you doing?" He chuckled.

She shrugged. "Well, I got you something for when you came back." Clara handed him the bag.

David smiled. "Lemon drops, my favorite!"

"Hayley said they were. It was her suggestion." She replied suppressing a smile.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

Clara smiled shyly. "You know you've had a real impact on Hayley. She really adores you."

David shrugged tugging his shirt. "Well, I am lovable." He gave a dramatic sniff.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Good to know you don't have an ego but I'm glad you like the candy."

David smiled at her thoughtfully and set the bag down. "Listen, I've meant to thank you for what you're doing with Caitlin."

Clara tilted her head at him. "What'd ya' mean?"

"Well, she's more outgoing than I've ever seen her. She's even making friends with kids that'll be going to school with her." He smiled.

Clara blushed lowering her eyes before looking at him. "Oh, I didn't do that."

"You did and I thank you. Plus Caitlin's very fond of you and doesn't happen a lot." He replied.

She smiled. "Well, you're welcome but it's no big deal."

"You're very important Clara, don't ever doubt that." David smiled and kissed her hand.

Clara turned crimson. "Well, Um, I-I better go." She started backing away bumping into a couple of desks nearly knocking them over. "You alright?" He asked smirking.

She nodded and smiled sheepishly as she left his classroom.

David stood there suppressing a smile before gathering his things for the day.

Once outside David had just gotten to his car when he heard a familiar, posh Scottish voice behind him say. "Well, well, if it isn't the rebellious gardener." It was his Uncle Peter.

David quietly groaned. This was someone he really didn't want to see right now.

He sighed and slowly turned around folding his arms. "Peter, fancy seeing you here. I would say how happy I am that you're here but that would be a lie."

Peter scowled removing his sunglasses. "Don't get smart. There's nothing wrong with me wanting to see you."

David scoffed. "That's your opinion. So what brings you here?"

Peter walked casually towards him. "Well, I heard about your latest job venture and I thought I"

"What? Knock some sense into my head." He sneered.

Peter gave a dry chuckle. "Actually, I wanted to see how my favorite nephew was doing."

He rolled his eyes. "Favorite nephew since when; just cut the crap! What do you want?"

Peter huffed. "Very well, the family is worried about you and so am I."

"Because?" David sighed uninterested.

"Well, to be honest you haven't been making the wisest decisions." He scoffed.

"Go find a therapist who cares. What else did you want?" David replied exasperated.

Peter cleared his throat ignoring his tone. "Simone's been asking about you."

David groaned. "Oh, lord not again!"

"What exactly is wrong with Simone? She happens to be very pretty and very interested in you." He said frowning.

David grunted. "She's also a whinny brat that makes my skin crawl. What's your point?"

Peter sighed. "I know you miss, Rose. She was a very sweet girl but so is Simone. Give her a chance!"

David wanted to scream at him. "Don't you get it? I don't like her! I never have!"

"Damn it, David it's been four years since Rose died! When are you going to move on?" Peter shouted.

Coming closer David glared at him with dark eyes. "Don't you dare mock my marriage with Rose!" He said with venom in his voice.

Peter stepped back a little softening his tone. "I just want what's best for you. You can't stay a single father forever."

He shook his head. He was tired of listening. No one could replace Rose and nobody was going to run his life besides he had Clara and at least she understood.

David looked at him calmly but his tone was icy. "Fuck you." He said getting into his car.

"Language!" Peter scolded. "Oh, shut it! What am I five?" David replied.

"I'm only trying to help." He insisted.

David wasn't listening nor did he care. He started the engine and simply drove away.


	11. Chapter 11

The school day had ended and the last quiz had just been graded; Clara was gathering her things when there was a tap on her door. She turned and saw Mr. Chesterton standing there. "Hello, Mr. Chesterton." She smiled.

"Hello, Miss Oswald, could I speak to you for a moment?" He asked.

Clara nodded and set her bag on the desk. "Yes sir?"

"Miss Oswald, as you know the school dance is coming up and I was wondering if you and David wouldn't mind chaperoning." He asked.

Her mouth dropped. "Us? Why us?"

Mr. Chesterton shrugged. "Well, I trust you both and I think you two work well together."

Clara mentally rolled her eyes. She liked Mr. Chesterton, he was like a second father but sometimes she wondered where he got these ideas from. "Okay, if you think we can. I'll have to ask him first." She replied.

He smiled. "Oh, of course just let me know what he says."

She nodded politely. "Yes, sir."

Mr. Chesterton said goodbye and Clara quietly groaned at the thought of chaperoning with David. Those two had such different opinions on how to handle students she had to wonder would this even work?

Clara sighed grabbing her purse and decided to stop by David's house. When she got there she started to knock but Amy opened the door first, surprising her.

"Oh, hi Clara!" She smiled.

"Hi, where's David? I need to talk to him for a second." She asked.

"He's in the backyard but he's in a bit of a bad mood." Amy warned.

"Why?" Clara asked concerned.

She shrugged. "Don't know the first thing he did was slam the front door, cuss the ceiling then headed to his garden. He's got Caitlin thinking she's done something wrong."

Clara frowned. This didn't sound like David. "Can I see still him?" She asked.

Amy sighed. "Sure, maybe you can get him to talk." Clara nodded and went around back and found him crouched on the ground planting some bulbs; he seemed fine but not his usual self.

"Hi." She said. He glanced up at her smiling slightly. "Hi."

"How are you?" Clara asked studying his face.

He shrugged. "I'm fine." She folded her arms and scoffed. "Ha, liar."

He stood and smirked. "Clever clogs. What gave it away?"

Clara tilted her head and shrugged. "Amy told me plus your eyes look troubled."

"Yeah, well." He muttered still feeling bad about Caitlin. "You want to talk about it?" Clara asked.

David sighed removing his gardening gloves and placing back on his glasses. "Yeah, I just need to do something first." He turned and called out. "Caitlin, sweetheart! Can you come out here?"

Caitlin slowly walked out holding her doll then paused looking reluctant. He smiled and motioned her over. "Come here sweetie, it's alright."

She came closer and he knelt. "Honey, daddy wants to apologize for coming home upset. You did nothing wrong, okay?" He assured her.

Caitlin nodded. "But why were you upset?"

David sighed stroking her blond hair. "I saw someone today that hurt my feelings and unfortunately I let my emotions get in the way of the fact that I have a four year-old angel in the house who shouldn't hear her idiot father say bad words when he gets home."

Clara suppressed a smile. She had to admit David was really cute around his daughter but it troubled her that somebody could upset him that much.

Caitlin smirked making him smile. "There's that smile that always makes my day." He said gently touching her cheek.

Clara watched in awe as he hugged his daughter. "So am I forgiven?" David asked.

She smiled and nodded. He grinned at her and hugged her again. "Go play with your Aunt Amy and later I'll show you how to plant some bulbs, okay?"

Caitlin grinned. "Okay, daddy." She hurried back into the house. David put back on his gloves and returned to his flowers.

Clara marveled at him. "You really are an amazing father."

He smirked. "Yeah, until I screw up."

She scoffed. "Welcome to parenthood." David chuckled. "Good point."

Clara then peered down at her fingertips. "Who did you see today that hurt your feelings?"

David sighed heavily. "My Uncle Peter." She looked at him concerned. "What'd he say to you?"

"Oh, the usual I'm making poor choices speech then it turned into I need to get over my late wife and date Simone." He bitterly muttered.

Her heart ached for him. "I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. "My own fault. I've been away from home so long I've forgotten how to deal with my own family."

Clara crouched beside him. "Don't be so hard on yourself besides it doesn't matter what he thinks. It's what you think that matters." She paused and added shyly. "And I think you're pretty wonderful…in a loud adorable kind of way."

He laughed softly. "Thanks." David planted a seed covering it carefully with soil.

"Is this what you do when your upset?" She asked.

"Well, it's a nice escape, I guess but I just like doing it, always have." David replied examining a packet of seeds.

"Can I ask why?" Clara said curious. David shrugged. "I don't know. I just do and it's nice having something… beautiful to look at." His eyes inadvertently wandered over to Clara prompting her to blush.

"Well, it-it's nice to have a hobby." She smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

Realizing he was staring at her he blushed and cleared his throat. "So, um, what brings you by?" He asked standing up straight setting aside his gloves.

Standing up Clara replied. "Well, I just saw Mr. Chesterton and he wants us to chaperone the school dance this Friday."

He looked at her strangely. "Seriously, people still do those?" She sighed. "Yes, schools still do dances."

David nodded. "So he wants us to break up young couples that are using the dance floor for inappropriate purposes?" He remarked.

Clara rolled her eyes. "It's not dirty dancing for god's sake."

He scoffed lightly tapping her nose. "Just joking." She smirked returning the gesture. "I know."

David grinned. "Good for you, you're catching on!" She smiled. "I do try. So will you do it?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I'll have to ask Amy to look after Caitlin but sure, why not?"

Clara nodded. "Okay, I'll tell him by the way you'll have to wear a tie."

David rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on!" He groaned. Clara gave him a playful warning look as she left.

That night David had a lot on his mind between Amy's wedding, his Uncle Peter and now chaperoning a dance it was hard to sleep so finally he got up and put on his bedroom slippers and went outside to his garden.

Standing there in the cool night air he felt calm again. There was something peaceful about being under the stars looking at his flowers. It always eased his mind even as a kid when he would stand in grandmother's backyard he felt that same peace.

Then he heard Amy coming behind him. "Hey." She said standing beside him.

He glanced at her. "Hi." David said softly. He looked at her frowning. "What are you doing up?"

"Well, one, I'm grown and two, I was worried about you." She replied concerned folding her arms.

He smirked slightly. "How'd you know?" David asked staring down at his feet.

Amy shrugged. "I overheard you and Clara talking." She tilted her head at him. "You okay?"

David sighed. "Yeah, I'll live. It's not the first time that I've had to deal with Peter and certainly won't be the last."

She nudged his shoulder. "That's my big tough brother." Amy lightly teased making him chuckle.

David smiled then said. "Hey, could you watch Caitlin this Friday night?"

Amy nodded. "Sure, what's going on?" He quietly groaned. "Ian wants me and Clara to chaperone the school dance."

She smirked and muffled a snicker with the back of her hand. David scoffed folding his arms. "What?"

Amy shook her head smiling. "Nothing, nothing it's just you and Clara have been "spending" a lot of time together." She emphasized the word spending.

He scowled but blushed. "Shut up." She softened her expression. "Hey, it's alright if you like her."

David shrugged. "Well, Clara has her good points and once you get pass her mood swings she can be very nice."

Despite his sarcasm she caught a glimpse of affection in his eyes. Amy smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to be happy. That's what Rose would've wanted."

David nodded lowering his eyes. "I know and I am."

Amy sighed heavily. "No, you're not. I know you, David. You live behind this sarcastic, lighthearted, clown mask to hide the pain that you're really in and it kills me inside to see that."

He scoffed and started to turn away but Amy gently pulled him back. "David, you're the best brother in the world. You have done so much for me ever since we were kids but once I get married you'll be alone and I don't want that. Not for you, not for the big brother I still look up to." She said softly.

He sighed heavily placing his hands on her shoulders. "I appreciate it but I'll be fine. I don't need anyone." David insisted going back into the house. David paused at the door and glanced at her. "You worry too much, you know that?" He said going inside.

Amy sighed and shook her head before following him.


	12. Chapter 12

Clara checked her image in the mirror debating if she should change clothes again. She didn't know why she was fussing over her outfit it wasn't like she hadn't chaperoned a dance before.

Finally Clara decided to keep her outfit which was a basic black sleeveless knee length dress and matching flats with a dark purple short jacket. Just then she heard a giggle from her bedroom door.

Clara smirked and glanced at the door. "Hello, Hayley."

"Ooh, you look really pretty mum!" She grinned.

Clara smiled. "Thank you, honey." "So, ready for date with Mr. Smith?" She sang.

Clara gave her a look. "It's not a date."

She shrugged but her eyes danced. "Okay, mum whatever you say."

"I'm serious, Hayley. Mr. Smith and I are just chaperoning a dance and that's it." Clara replied.

"Yeah, well if you wanted to date him you could. He does have those killer brown eyes after all, mum." Hayley pointed out.

Clara sighed shaking her head. "Come on sweetheart, let's go."

After dropping Hayley off at the neighbor's Clara drove to the school; pulling up to the crowded parking lot she saw David leaning against his car with his hands shoved in his pockets just looking up at the night sky.

He looked really handsome in blue jeans and a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a tan colored tie. "Very nice." Clara said thoughtfully to herself.

She then snapped herself out of her thoughts and came towards him. "Hi!" Clara smiled. David turned his head and his eyes widen when he saw her. "Clara, hi, you look lovely!" He smiled.

Clara smirked. "Yes, we teachers have the ability to look nice." He chuckled softly. "Well, you really do look beautiful." David replied sincerely.

She blushed. "Thanks so you're ready?" "No, but let's do this." He sighed dramatically.

Walking together into the decorated gymnasium David arched his eyebrows at the purple and blue paper streamers and fake silver balloons above them and the faint fog covering the floor. "Wow, they certainly didn't spare the expenses, did they?" He remarked.

Clara gave him a look. "But it's pretty; it's very pretty." He quickly added. "Behave." She playfully warned. "Yes, mam!" David mocked saluted as she joined the other teachers. David sighed and glanced around the room. Some of the students were dancing while others were busy texting in the corner.

David wasn't much on dancing so he decided to hang out at the other side of the room and just watch the kids' slow dance like paranoid robots.

After talking to a couple of teachers Clara wandered over to the punch bowl for a drink. She glanced at David who was leaning against the wall bored and growing exasperated of the female teachers asking him to dance.

It was funny but for some reason it bothered her a little to see him get attention from the other teachers but there was some comfort that he was turning them down. For whatever reason Clara casually walked over to him. "Hi." She smiled at him.

David glanced at her. "Hello." He smiled. "How are you?" Clara asked leaning against the wall folding her arms.

He shrugged. "Oh, I'm fine; bored but fine." She smirked. 'How come you're not dancing?"

"Easy I don't like dancing." He replied simply. "At all?" She said. He shook his head. "Nope."

Clara looked at him. "So how are you able to turn down all these women with no problems?" She asked curious.

David sighed. "Bad back, flat feet, against family tradition and wearing wrong prescription glasses." He said naming each one off his hand.

"Is any of that true?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

David scoffed. "Of course not." Clara snickered. "You're terrible."

He smirked. "Yeah, I know but I can't help it don't like dancing." "You're going to have to do it sometime. Those excuses can't last forever." Clara pointed out.

David rolled his eyes. "Look, I already agreed to come, yeah? I even wore a tie besides I've committed all my dancing promises to Amy's wedding. Why risk an injury?" He pointed out.

Clara chuckled but nodded. "Okay, I'll accept that." She took a sip of her punch and made a face. "Ugh, this tastes awful!"

He frowned. "What is it?" "It's punch." She replied still tasting it in her mouth.

David chuckled. "That's why I never taste anything that comes out of that cafeteria."

She scoffed. "Oh, what are you drinking, water?"

He shook his head. "Diet root beer." Clara frowned. "Wait, how did you get that?"

David swallowed a sip and looked at her strangely. "My car. I bought some on the way over here."

Clara groaned. "Seriously?"

He shrugged. "Look you survive school dances your way and I'll survive them mine." David said walking away.

Clara playfully stuck her tongue out and continued to drink her punch after a few sips it started tasting better so she went back for more.

David continued to avoid dancing opportunities thrown at him but noticed Clara going to the refreshment table a lot but just shrugged it off.

Finally he was getting bored and was about to sneak out and leave when Jack ran up to him with a cup of punch. "Hey, have you tasted this?"

He chuckled. "Yeah right, that's funny." Jack groaned. "I'm serious. It doesn't taste right."

He frowned and sipped it then nearly spat it out. "That's vodka!" "Where did you get this?" David asked.

He pointed to the refreshment table. "Oh, brilliant!" David groaned.

Jack tapped his arm. "What do we do?"

He sighed and thought for a second. "Tell Ian and get the teachers to grab all the cups from the kids and to contact the parents." Jack nodded and dashed off.

Then his heart dropped to his stomach remembering seeing Clara drinking punch and wondered how much she had. David had to find her.

Jack spotted David and ran up to him. "Okay, I told Mr. Chesterton." He said.

He nodded. "Thanks, um, how much punch has Clara drank?" Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Damn it." David muttered. He looked at Jack and scribbled on a piece of streamer paper. "Here's my sister's number tell Amy to send Caitlin to Clara's house explain the situation to her. Where's Hayley?"

"She's at a neighbor's house. I can take care of that." Jack replied.

David sighed. "Okay, it looks like I'm going to have to stay with them, tonight. I'm also probably going to need help getting Clara home."

He nodded and started dialing while David looked for Clara.

Then he heard singing outside; it sounded like Clara so he stepped out and found her in the parking lot propped up against the brick wall smiling. Her hair was messy, her jacket tied around her waist and she had only one shoe on.

He sighed peering down at her. "Hi."

"Hi, you want some? This-this stuff's amaz-ing!" She hiccupped holding up her cup.

David smiled politely. "No, thanks, Clara."

"Spoil sport." She grunted trying to take another sip but David took the cup from her. "You-you're-no fun." Clara pouted.

He rolled his eyes just as Ian showed up. "I've started notifying the parents. We found several empty vodka bottles in the trash cans." He said.

David sighed. "Do they know who did it?"

He shook his head. "No but we're working on it." Ian noticed Clara grinning and waving at him. "Hi, boss man!"

Ian glanced at him concerned. "Is Miss Oswald intoxicated?"

He sighed. "Yeah, unfortunately." "Will she be alright?" Ian asked.

David nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to take her home as soon as Jack is ready."

Clara giggled. "You are so sweet! I tell everyone how-how sw-sweet you are!" She hiccupped.

David nodded. "Thanks."

Clara then flirtatiously bit her lower lip at David. "I dream about you, all the time!" Then she frowned. "Except you're wearing fewer clothes in my dreams. Is there a way to fix that?" She asked tugging at his pants leg.

Ian arched his eyebrow while David turned crimson at her comment.

Clara looked up at him half dazed. "Blimey, you're skinny." She frowned resting her cheek on his leg.

Ian cleared his throat. "Well, I'll call you later." David nodded and gave a small wave then glanced back at Clara.

"Okay, Clara we've got to go." He said.

She scowled. "Why?"

David knelt. "Because somebody spiked the punch and you're drunk." He explained.

"I'm not going." She said defiantly. "Uh, yes, you are." He replied calmly.

"No, I'm not." Clara giggled. "Yes, you are Clara, dear." David said sweetly.

"Nope, nope!" She sang.

"Clara, don't be difficult." He scowled.

She laughed. "Give me a treat and maybe I'll change my mind."

David sighed and removed his glasses into his pocket. "Okay, have it your way; just forgive me for this when you're sober." He then picked her up over his shoulder causing her to yelp then laugh. "This is fun!" She exclaimed.

"Glad you think so." David muttered.

"Jack!" He shouted motioning him over. He came to him and helped carry a singing Clara to David's car.

"Alright, we'll put her in the backseat and you'll stay with her while I drive." David sighed heavily.

"No, I want to stay in the front with the sexy giant!" She whined.

Jack smirked and started to say something smart but David shot him a warning look keeping him quiet.

Then after struggling to get her in the car. Jack got into the backseat with a feisty Clara. "Ow!" He yelped.

"What's wrong?" David sighed exasperated placing back on his glasses. "She bit me!" Jack exclaimed holding his hand.

"Clara, stop biting Jack." He said firmly. Clara blew a raspberry at him.

David looked up at the sky shaking his head. "It's going to be a long night." He said removing his tie and throwing it in the front seat before climbing into his car and driving off to Clara's house.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next chapter Hayley and Caitlin officially meet (Yay!) Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

The car drive to Clara's house was interesting except for the occasional singing and Clara trying to climb into the front seat it went alright, he had gone through stranger. When they got their Jack and David carefully carried Clara to the front door.

David kicked at the door and Hayley opened it her eyes immediately widening at the state of her mother. "What happen to mum?" She exclaimed worried.

David sighed walking past her. "Oh, somebody spiked the punch and your mum's a little drunk but she'll fine."

"Yeah, with a major hangover in the morning." He muttered.

"Jack!" David warned. He didn't need Hayley getting scared.

"Sorry." Jack said sheepishly. They set down a now sleepy Clara on the couch. "You sure she'll be okay?" Hayley asked nervously nibbling her thumb tip.

David straightened his back. "Oh, yeah she'll be fine but I'm not comfortable with leaving you alone like this so Amy's bringing Caitlin over and I'm going to stay here tonight."

Her eyes brightened. "Really?" He nodded. "Yeah, I hope that's okay."

Hayley nodded. "That's great!" She said a little too happily.

David chuckled. "Well, do try to contain your disappointment." He looked over at Jack grateful. "Thanks for helping me." Jack shrugged. "No, problem. I better get home Ianto will be worried."

"Do you need a ride?" He asked. Jack shook his head. "Nah, I only live up the street."

There was a door knock and Jack opened it. His eyes grew and he grinned at Amy who was standing there with Caitlin in her arms. "Am I at the right house?" She asked staring at him confused.

"Well, hello, Jack Harkness and who are you?" He grinned. David quietly groaned forgetting his flirtatious nature. "That's my engaged baby sister, Jack!"

"I was only saying hello." He playfully scowled prompting Caitlin to giggle. David nodded smirking. "Great cause's now you're saying goodbye." He replied leading him out. David thanked him again before coming back inside.

Amy smirked. "Ever protective big brother, huh?" He smiled. "Yes, now, can I please have my daughter?" David replied taking Caitlin from her. Amy sighed. "So how's Clara?"

He shrugged glancing behind him. "Fine, I guess. I think she's asleep." "What happened to Miss Clara?" Caitlin asked peering over his shoulder.

"I'll tell you when you're older." He replied kissing her forehead. Amy rolled her eyes smirking. "Well I best get back to Rory. Sure you'll be okay?"

David nodded. "Yeah, I'll be alright." She smiled slightly and hugged his arm. "Okay, be good." "I will, Aunt Amy." Caitlin replied.

"I was talking to your dad." She smirked. "Oi'!" David frowned but then smiled. After she was gone he set Caitlin down just as Hayley approached. "Was that Amy?"

He nodded playfully rolling his eyes. "Oh, yes!" "She's pretty. Why is she a redhead?" She asked curious.

"Uh, dad's a redhead." He replied straightening Caitlin's pajamas. "Oh, Hayley this is my daughter Caitlin." David smiled. Hayley glanced at the blond four year-old and smiled slightly. "Hi." She said.

Caitlin smiled back shyly. "Hi." David was relieved to see them being friendly but mentally kept his fingers crossed that the two girls would get along.

"Okay, well, you two get ready for bed while I get Miss Clara comfortable, yeah?' He said.

Hayley nodded and took Caitlin's hand. "Come on I'll show you my room." They went upstairs and David peered down at a sleeping Clara.

He had to admit she was very beautiful but he hated that this happened to her and mentally scolded himself for not keeping a closer eye on her but at least he could still help her.

"Okay, Miss Clara let's get you settled for the night." He sighed.

He retrieved a blanket from her bedroom closet and placed it over her then gently laid her head on a couch throw pillow.

"Night, night Clara." He said softly squeezing her hand but as he tried to leave to make her a hangover cure she held on to his hand nearly pulling him down.

David groaned. "Aw, come on Clara." "No." She mumbled putting his hand to her cheek. "Please Clara?" He begged trying to remove his hand. "No." Clara said softly pulling him down again.

"I'm not a yo-yo." He grumbled. "My lonely angel." She whispered. He glanced down at her surprised. David knew she probably said it cause' she was drunk but smiled slightly and gently pulled his hand away then touched her cheek before going into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Hayley and Caitlin were sitting on her bed. Caitlin glanced around the bedroom at the soccer posters and drawings of unicorns and flowers. There was a white dresser and an open toy chest with dolls and toys. "Nice room." She said after a minute of awkward silence.

"Thanks." Hayley replied softly. "Looks like mine." Caitlin added.

"Really?" Hayley said. She nodded. "Except I have drawings of flowers and ponies and kitten posters."

Hayley gave a half nod. "Sounds cool." She looked at Caitlin. "Your dad's really nice."

Caitlin smiled. "Thank you so is your mum."

She glanced at Caitlin while tugging her fingers; a nervous habit. "Thanks, I suppose it's pointless to say this now but I'm sorry your mum passed." Hayley said sincerely.

"Thanks and it's not." She replied.

"What was she like?" She asked tucking her knees under her chin.

"I don't know. I never met her." Caitlin admitted sadly. She tilted her head at the four year-old surprised. "You never met her?"

Caitlin shook her head and peered down at her bracelet. "But daddy says she loved me a lot."

Hayley felt bad for her. She couldn't imagine how that must feel.

She looked at Hayley curious. "Is your dad nice?"

Hayley shrugged. "I guess. I mean he's not a mean dad, he's just busy…at least that's what mum says."

"I'm sorry." She replied.

Hayley sighed. "It's okay, I know he means well. I just wish he were around more."

"You can borrow daddy." Caitlin offered. She smiled. Despite Caitlin being four years-old Hayley was really starting to like her. They both had something in common they were both missing a parent...a lot.

"Thanks and if you need to you can borrow mum." She replied. Caitlin just smiled slightly.

Just then David walked into Hayley's room. "Okay, ready for bed?"

They nodded. "Brilliant so how does your mum do this?" He asked. "She reads me a story." Hayley replied simply.

David nodded. "Ah, good that's what we do at home." He sat on the edge of the bed as Hayley pulled out a book for him to read. Even though he was tired David smiled and sat there reading them a story until both girls fell asleep.

After tucking them in he walked into the living room tired and drained. He plopped into a chair next to the couch. It wasn't the most comfortable chair but he was too exhausted to care. David glanced briefly at Clara who was still sleeping and smiled at her before leaning his head back and falling asleep himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Clara slowly woke up, her vision slightly blurred after blinking a few times she realized she was in her living room on her couch. She looked over and was surprised to see David sitting there in the chair sleeping.

She tried to sit up but her head swam causing her to groan. David stirred and slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Ah, you're up."

She laid back and grunted in response. "How do you feel?" David asked sitting up.

Clara frowned. "Depends, what happened?" "Drink your hangover cure first." He advised.

Clara propped herself up and stared at the orange and green liquid. She made a face. "What's in it?"

"Grass and old orange rinds." He remarked. She gave him a look. "You're not funny."

He chuckled. "Sorry, it's just some juices and herbs. It's a New Year's family recipe works every time for hangovers."

Clara closed her eyes and drank it. "Not bad, kind of taste like peppermint." She nodded in approval. "Glad you think so. Does it help?" He asked.

"Yeah, it does." She replied setting the glass down.

He smiled. "I'm glad. You had me worried, last night."

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I was pretty hammered, wasn't I?" He nodded. "Yeah, you were.

"How?" Clara frowned.

David shrugged. "Easy, some kid spiked the punch and no one noticed."

She suddenly cringed. "Oh, god I bit Jack." He suppressed a grin. "Yeah but I'll admit it was funny."

She covered her face and groaned. "Oh, lord I called you a sexy giant." David smirked. "Well, I've been called worse."

Clara scowled. "Glad you think it's funny." "Well, I know you didn't mean it." He replied.

"But I announced I dream about you being half naked right in front of Mr. Chesterton." She pointed out.

"Eh, I'll live." He replied sitting back in the chair. She lowered her eyes. "But I embarrassed you." Clara said.

"It's okay, Clara, honest." He assured her.

"You're not going to make fun of me?" Clara asked softly. David scoffed. "Please Clara, I may tease you a lot but even I know when it's not appropriate besides you're not the first person to ever get drunk and say silly things and you're not going to be the last." He yawned.

"I didn't do anything to Hayley, did I?" Clara panicked. "No, she's fine, worried about you but she's just fine." David promised.

Clara smiled. "Where is Hayley?" She asked. "Soccer practice, Jack took her." He sighed, leaning his head back.

Clara looked at him frowning. "Wait if you were here then who looked after Caitlin, Amy?"

He shook his head and pointed upstairs. "Poor thing's not used to sleeping in strange places kept waking me up; takes after me at that age, I guess."

She scoffed in disbelief. "Hang on; you actually stayed here all night in that uncomfortable chair and watched Hayley and your daughter while tending to me?"

David shrugged. "Pretty much." "But why?" Clara asked curious.

"Because I care about you." He replied simply. Clara smiled. It was the nicest thing anyone ever did for her. "How can I ever thank you?" She asked sincerely.

He thought a second. "Uh, not calling me sexy giant in front of Jack, ever again would work." David chuckled.

Clara smirked. "Deal."

He sighed rubbing the back of his head. "I need to get home. I'm exhausted." She had to admit he did look tired but after what he did for her she couldn't let him leave like that. He started to get up but Clara stopped him. "Wait."

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Listen, I can't stand the thought of you driving home tired why don't you sleep here on the couch?" She offered.

David shook his head. "That's okay I'll be fine." "Please, after all I put you through last night I'd feel better knowing I made it up to you." She replied.

He still appeared reluctant. "I don't know." "Please?" Clara begged. After thinking about it he finally relented. "Okay, why not?"

She grinned. "Good, you just lay there and get some rest, yeah?" David smirked and lay on his back on the couch. Clara took his glasses and set them aside.

"Thanks." He said softly before closing his eyes.

Clara smiled then pulled the blanket over him and went to kitchen to make him and Caitlin a lunch for when they woke up. While in the kitchen she heard a noise like small footsteps and went back to the living room to find Caitlin tugging on David's sleeve.

He woke up and glanced at her sleepily. Caitlin sucked her thumb and didn't speak but David seemed to know what she wanted. "Oh, right. Come on." He muttered picking her up and holding her close to his chest stroking her blond hair as they both fell asleep.

Clara leaned against the wall suppressing a smile. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. Deep down she'd wished Danny had been that way with Hayley when she was young. She sighed and went back to fixing lunch.

About an hour later David woke up slowly to the sound of Clara stirring in the kitchen after gently moving Caitlin aside he walked over and found her at the dishwasher putting up dishes. "Hi." He said. Clara glanced at him and smiled. "Hi, hope I didn't wake you."

He scoffed. "Nah, I was up anyway." "How are you?" She asked.

He sighed. "Oh, I'm fine but I'm more worried about you."

Clara leaned over the counter. "I feel okay, thanks to you." She smiled.

He smiled at her. "No big deal just trying to help."

"Oh, before I forget I made you some lunch." She said pulling out a plate of sandwich squares from the fridge.

He looked at her surprised. "Wow, a nap and lunch, you're spoiling me." David grinned popping a small sandwich in his mouth.

"It's not much just ham and Swiss cheese." She said softly. David smiled. "I love it." Clara gave a small smile then lowered her eyes. He noticed her bothered expression. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "I still feel bad about what happened." He waved his hand as if brushing it away. "It's okay, nothing to feel bad about."

Clara tilted her head at him. She couldn't get over his nonchalant attitude over everything that had happened. He noticed she was looking at him. "What?"

"It's just after all the grief I caused you last night you were still there for me, why?" She asked.

He took a bite of another sandwich and shrugged. "Because you're worth it, of course."

Clara lightly blushed then looked at him curious. "Something still puzzles me." "What's that?" He replied.

"At the dance you said you hated dancing." She said. David nodded. "I do." "But there's more to it, isn't there?" She said.

He smirked slightly. "You're clever, you know that?" Clara shrugged and smiled. "Well, I try." She rested her chin in her hands. "So, what's the other reason?"

David sighed. "Clara, my parents divorced when I was sixteen years-old and in that time frame they would always put on a show for me and Amy by dancing together."

"Dancing?" She said curious.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's all they had to do to show us how happy they supposedly were, dancing at parties, social events even anniversaries but it was fake. And I told myself if I had ever had to make an idiot out of myself by dancing then I wanted to have a good reason to do it. Like a really special occasion or with someone I liked…or loved."

Clara nodded. "Fair enough." "I'm also a terrible dancer." He playfully added. Clara muffled a giggle with the back of her hand. "I knew it."

He just smiled. "Daddy?" They heard Caitlin say behind him. He turned and smiled. "Well, look who's up." He knelt and picked her up then handed her a sandwich which she quickly nibbled on.

He smiled. "I think she likes it. You like the sandwich, sweetie?" She nodded and kept eating. "I'm glad." Clara smiled.

"Are you feeling better, Miss Clara?" She asked swallowing her last bite. Clara nodded. "Yes, I'm feeling much better, now."

Caitlin smiled and rested her head on David's shoulder.

David checked his watch. "I better go before Amy starts worrying. Thanks for the nap and the lunch."

Clara shrugged. "No problem." She walked him to the door.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday." He said leaving. Clara watched him put Caitlin in the car. He was about to go in when she called out to him. "David?" He paused and looked at her. "Yep?"

Clara slowly walked up to him. She looked at David for a second before wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a hug surprising him a little before he embraced her back. The embrace was short but nice after the hug she smirked shyly at him. "Thank you." She said. David just smiled at her and squeezed her hand before leaving in his car.


	15. Chapter 15

It was after school and Clara was trying to grade some quizzes but the sound of loud paper rustling and boxes dropping coming from David's classroom distracted her. "What is he doing, now?" She wondered. Curious she went next door and tapped on his door frame. "David?" She called.

"Hi, Clara, come on in!" He said. She walked inside and found David on his knees wrapping leaves in paper bags. His black trousers and dark green button down shirt were covered with dirt and grass.

"What are you doing other than getting messy?" Clara asked folding her arms.

"Well, Miss Clara, I am setting up for tomorrow's art project. I'm teaching the kids how to create art using things from nature." He replied wiping his hands on his trousers.

She nodded walking around the small brown boxes. "Sounds like fun." He grinned. "Yeah and the best part I get to get dirty."

"I thought you always got dirty." She smirked. David arched his eyebrow at her. "Want me to hug you?" He jokingly warned. "Just kidding!" She playfully scoffed. He smiled as he stood up and counted the paper bags.

"Do you have enough supplies?" Clara asked. David shrugged. "Almost, I'm going to step out and see if I can find anything." "Do you need any help?" She asked. He grabbed his jacket. "Nah, I won't be gone long but if any of my students stop by just tell them to leave a note on my desk."

Clara nodded. "Sure, no problem. I needed a break, anyway." He thanked her and left the classroom.

As Clara waited she walked around his room glancing at his student's latest art work on the wall and the nature made artwork examples taped on his chalk board.

She started going through a sketch book from his desk when a she heard a voice behind her.

"Who are you?" A man said in a thick Scottish accent. Clara spun around and saw a tall thin grey haired man staring at her questionably.

Clara quickly put away the sketch book. "Um, I'm Miss Oswald. I teach next door." He nodded eyeing her up and down unimpressed. "Oh, of course you are." "Um, can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Peter Tucker, I'm looking for David he's my nephew…unfortunately." He replied exasperated.

Clara swallowed. "So this is the famous Uncle Peter." She thought to herself. She was slightly nervous but refused to let it show. "Well, he's not here at the moment."

He scoffed at her like she was an idiot. "Yes, I'm aware of that. That pudding brain's probably avoiding me." Clara pressed her lips in a thin smile. "Actually, he's outside gathering some natural art materials."

Peter just rolled his eyes and strolled around. "Figures."

"You're welcome to wait for him." She offered. He shook his head. "No, I want his sorry ass here, now. Go get him." Peter ordered.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't." He paused and looked at her. "Why?" Clara shrugged. "Because I just can't but he'll be back soon."

"I want you to light a fire under him and bring him here." He replied firmly. She folded her arms and scowled. "First off don't talk to me like that and second you're just going to have to wait."

"I will talk to you anyway I damn well please and I want to talk to him, now!" He yelled.

Clara glared at him. "No, you'll have to wait!"

"He put you up to this, didn't he? I'm getting so tired of his crap!" Peter hissed slamming his hand on a desk.

She was startled by his outburst but regained her composure. "I'm sorry if you're unhappy but you'll still have to wait."

Peter wagged his finger at her. "Look, I wait for no one and I want that stupid moron here now!"

Clara had it with this man and glared at him. "I will not allow you to talk about David like that and if you're going to take that tone with me then you can leave!"

That set him off and he marched up to her and grabbed her wrist tightly his eyes burning into hers'. He was strong for a man his age and for once she was scared.

"Listen, don't you ever, ever talk to me like that, again! I could snap you in half you skinny twig!" He shouted.

Clara struggled to break free. "Please, you're hurting me!" She cried but his grip tightened making her cry out more. Suddenly David was heard clearing his throat behind them. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Peter quickly let her go as David strolled inside. "D-David I didn't see you standing there." He stammered. "Shut it, Peter!" David scowled going over to a trembling but relieved Clara. She rested her head against his chest as he gently held her wrist and examined it. It was pink from Peter's grasp but thankfully it wasn't broken.

But it did little to compose his anger and David marched up to him his eyes glaring. "That was completely uncalled for!" He yelled grabbing his wrist.

Peter coward. "I-I was just trying to find out where you were but she wouldn't tell me."

David sighed heavily. "That's because she didn't know where I was." "Well, she didn't tell me that." He protested.

He peered over him menacingly. "Well, it's kind of hard to answer when someone is hurting your wrist!" David's grip stiffened making him wince. "Uh, t-that's starting to hurt."

David nodded. "Good cause' now you know how Clara felt but I could easily make it hurt much worse."

"N-now just calm down, David." He replied sounding scared. David scoffed. "Oh, I am calm; under the circumstances I'm being very calm. Now, I don't care why you're here nor do I want to know. What I want is for you to apologize to my friend." "But" Peter protested.

"Apologize or I will break your damn arm off!" He hissed.

Peter nervously glanced at Clara. "I'm very sorry, Miss Oswald."

David looked at him and nodded letting him go. "Good and here's a message you can give the rest of the family." He took the plastic bag in his hand and dumped dirt and twigs over Peter's head. David then smirked and rubbed the dirt into his grey hair. "Now get out!" He ordered.

Peter pressed his lips annoyed and brushed past him and walked out the door.

David glanced back at Clara sitting on a desk with her head down and shoulders shaking. "Clara are you okay?" He asked softly.

She shook her head and he gently pulled her over in a hug. Clara wasn't used to someone approaching and hugging her like that. It was different but so comforting and she wrapped her arms around him sobbing into his shirt.

David shook his head and held her as she cried. "I'm so sorry; I never thought he'd get that angry."

"I showed weakness. He saw me weak." Clara cried. "Clara, you are not weak." He assured her. Clara glanced up at him. "I was scared, I was so scared. I didn't want him to know I was afraid." She sniffed.

"Shh, it's okay to be afraid. Sometimes it helps you become stronger." He replied stroking her hair.

Clara briefly closed her tear filled eyes. His voice was so soothing and gentle.

"I'm still ashamed. I know I'm stronger than that." She admitted. David tilted her chin towards him. "Listen, it took admitting my fear of him before I could become strong enough to leave Oxford."

"I don't know how you stand him." Clara hiccupped. David scoffed. "Aw, I've been handling him for years. Well, at least as soon I was taller than him." He lightly kid.

She smiled slightly and slowly let go then got off the desk. Clara wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I cried so hard. I don't think I've cried that hard in years."

"Hey, it's normal. Peter can be a scary person I'm just sorry I didn't tell you." David replied sitting on top of his desk.

Clara shrugged. "It's okay. I'm glad you came back when you did." She sighed becoming calm again.

He smirked as his long legs dangled over the edge. "Well, you know me knight in shining armor." He sniffed dramatically making Clara smile.

She lowered her eyes shyly. "You know when I called you my angel I meant it." "Even though I still drive you crazy sometimes?" He smirked.

She tilted her head. "Mm, let me think about that." Clara teased. "Oi'!" He replied with mock hurt then smiled at her. "Well, I'm honored."

Clara sighed. "I'm sorry you lost your art materials."

His eyes danced and he gave a coy smile. She arched her eyebrow and smirked. "What did you do?"

He chuckled. "Well, I didn't exactly lose them." David reached into his back pocket and pulled a small plastic bag of leaves and twigs.

Clara looked at him curious. "Hang on, if that's your art stuff then what did you use on Peter?"

David grinned. "Well, let's just say I'll have to stop by the gardening store again for more potting fertilizer."

Clara muffled a snicker. "Oh, no you didn't?" He nodded and smirked. "Yeah, I saw his car and realized he was probably in my classroom so I made a stop to my trunk and filled up a plastic bag of this special fertilizer I use in my garden, you know just in case."

She giggled making him smile. "There's that smile." He said thoughtfully.

Clara then glanced at him. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Done what?" He replied. She slowly came closer towards him tugging on her bracelet. "What you just did for me. You've defended Rose, maybe even Amy to Peter as well, huh?"

He lowered his eyes then looked at her. "All the time." David admitted quietly. Her heart broke for him. Without thinking about it Clara hugged him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. David just smiled sadly and hugged her back.


	16. Chapter 16

Normally on Saturdays Hayley watched cartoons or played soccer with her friends but instead was on her bike on the way to David's house to give him his grade book that Clara had taken by mistake and to retrieve hers' from him as well. But she didn't mind, she liked David. He was her favorite person.

A few minutes later she arrived at his house and knocked on the door. David answered and she was surprised to see him wearing a white button down shirt and black trousers. "Hey, Miss Hayley!" He smiled fixing the cuffs of his sleeves. She grinned. "Wow, you look really nice!"

He smirked. "Thanks come on in and I'll get your mums' gradebook for you." She nodded and walked inside his living room, her tennis shoes sinking into the plush carpet. "Is Miss Amy or Caitlin around?" She asked looking at the antique furniture.

"No, they're at the bridal shop." David replied searching through his cluttered coffee table when his cell phone rang. "Oh, hang on." He said. Hayley sat in a chair and watched him answer his phone.

"Hello?" He answered. David smiled pacing the floor. "Oh, hi River." Her heart dropped. "River? Who's River?" She wondered. "Yeah, I'm almost ready. I'll meet you at the restaurant in twenty minutes." He nodded. "I'm looking forward to it, too, bye." David sighed after hanging up the phone.

"You're meeting someone for lunch?" Hayley asked trying not to sound nervous.

David nodded. "Yeah and she insisted on meeting in this posh restaurant, reservations take forever to make." She swallowed. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm going. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Hayley was now worried. "What if he falls in love and moves away forever?"

"Ooh, I'm running late. Do you have my grade book?" He asked interrupting her thoughts. She nodded and handed it to him.

He smiled. "Thank you and your mum's is on the table. I've got to go upstairs and get my shoes. You don't mind seeing yourself out, do you?"

An idea formed in her mind, it was wrong, it was very wrong but she didn't want to lose David and if he was going to date anyone she hoped it would be her mum. "No, I don't mind." She grinned.

David smiled. "Thanks." He said bye to Hayley and headed upstairs. As soon as he was out of sight Hayley crept upstairs and located his room. While he was in his closet getting his shoes she quickly yet quietly closed and locked his bedroom door using her lucky coin and the trick lock.

After testing the door to make sure it was secure Hayley grabbed Clara's grade book and dashed out the house. Meanwhile David had gotten his shoes and noticed his door was closed. He frowned. "I don't remember closing this." He tried opening it but it was locked.

"What the?" He kept shoving up against the door with his shoulder but it wouldn't budge. After a few tries he knew he had a huge problem. He was locked in and he couldn't get out.

Later Amy came home with Caitlin and she was not happy. She couldn't believe David stood up Rory and the wedding planner. After setting Caitlin down on the couch she marched up the stairs and shouted. "Alright, David there had better be a good reason why you didn't show up!"

"Yeah, there probably is!" She heard him shout from his room. Amy frowned. "David?" She went to his door and tried to turn the knob but it was locked. She banged on it. "David, open the door!"

"Gee, Amy novel idea but I can't its locked!" He replied sitting on the floor on the other side. "Daddy?" Caitlin called coming up the stairs worried. "Oh, great." He muttered. The last thing he wanted was her to be scared. "It's okay, honey daddy's fine. He's just slightly annoyed." He said exasperated.

"Why didn't you call me?" She asked trying to open the door again. "My phone's on the coffee table." He replied.

Amy groaned. "Well, that was stupid!" "Oh, shut up!" David grumbled. He was not in the mood to fight.

She tried a few times to open the door then sighed. "It's no use I can't open it." He exhaled. "I knew I should've had that lock removed when we bought this house." "I-I want daddy." Caitlin whimpered. "We'll get him out, sweetie." Amy promised. "Daddy?" She choked touching the door.

"Any ideas?" Amy asked him. He briefly closed his eyes and thought a second. "Call Clara, she's really good at opening locks."

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Clara's number.

Clara was driving to the store with Hayley when her cell phone rang. She glanced at it. "Amy, why's she calling?" She wondered. "Hello?" Clara said.

"Hi, Clara its Amy." "Hi!" She smiled. "Listen I need you over here, right away." Amy sounded stressed out.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked. "It's David, he's locked in his bedroom and we can't him out." She replied.

She frowned. "Wait, how did that happen?" "I don't know but can you come help?" Amy begged.

Clara nodded. "Sure, I'll be right there." She replied then hung up. "That's odd."

"What mum?" Hayley asked innocently.

"David's locked in his room." She replied frowning. "Oh?" Hayley said.

Clara sighed. "Yeah, I don't get it this meeting with the wedding planner was so important, too."

She swallowed. "Wedding planner?" Clara nodded. "Yeah, he was meeting River Song and Rory for lunch to work out the details for finalizing the deal for the wedding venue."

Hayley winced. That woman was a wedding planner? She had really messed up, now. Clara noticed her uneasy expression. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't answer she felt so guilty. "What honey?" Clara asked concerned. Hayley lowered her eyes. "I…I locked Mr. David in his room." "What! Why?" She asked.

"Because I thought he was going on a date and I wanted him to miss it." Hayley explained.

She pressed her lips. "Hayley, that was dangerous and irresponsible." Hayley nodded. "I know." She said softly.

"As soon as I get him out I want you to apologize, young lady." Clara replied firmly.

She just nodded quietly. Once they got their Amy quickly led Clara upstairs while Hayley waited downstairs feeling terrible.

Clara knocked on the door. "You in there David?" "No, it's Hamlet!" He scoffed. She rolled her eyes. "We'll nice to know you're alright." "Yeah just please get me out of here." He begged.

She was about to start when she paused. "You are decent, right?" Clara asked wary. David groaned. "Clara!" "Alright, alright." She replied getting to work. She pulled out a hairpin and a paper clip and started fiddling with the lock after a few minutes the door opened and David came out relieved. "Finally." He replied.

"Daddy!" Caitlin said happily hugging his leg. He smiled picking her up. "See, I'm fine!" David grinned as she hugged his neck. He looked over at Clara grateful. "Thanks."

She smiled. "You're welcome." "You okay, David." Amy asked worried. He nodded leaning against the wall. "Yeah, I just can't figure out how I got locked in there."

Clara sighed. "Actually, Hayley has something to tell you."

David looked at her questionably. "You mean she…" Clara nodded. "Where is she?" He asked. Clara pointed at the bottom of the stairs. "I'll talk to her." He sighed handing Caitlin over to Amy.

David went to the bottom of the stairs where Hayley was sitting; her was head down and she was sniffing. He sat beside her. "Hi, understand you're pretty good with locks, now." She just wiped her eyes.

He nodded. "Pretty impressive but what happened I thought we were pals?"

Hayley looked at him. "We are and I'm really sorry. I didn't intend to cause' this much trouble." Her voice broke.

He sighed. "It's okay but why did you do it?" Hayley fought back tears. "I swear I didn't know she was the wedding planner."

"You mean River? Who did you think she was?" David asked curious. Tears ran down her face. "I was afraid River was a date and you'd get married and go away forever."

David nodded. It was starting to make sense. "I see but what about your dad? You've still got him."

She shook her head. "Dad is never there. I like you better. You're nicer and you care about me and mum... I-I just wish you two were together." Hayley admitted her voice breaking.

He gave a faint smile. "I understand sweetheart but your mum and I are just friends. She...she doesn't see me in a romantic way and you do realize locking me in a room's not going to stop me from remarrying, right?" He said. Hayley nodded. "I know and I didn't mean to scare Caitlin. I like her."

"I know you didn't mean any harm and in a way I guess I am flattered." David chuckled. Hayley smiled slightly. He gently nudged her shoulder. "But you know even if I decide to remarry I promise you won't lose me."

"Really?" She hiccupped. "Of course. You'll always be my little pal." He smiled. Hayley smiled back and sniffed. "I like that." David grinned and gently ruffled her hair. "There's the smile I like to see." "And I am really sorry." She replied.

David smirked. "It's alright, now I don't know about you but I need to step out for some fresh air." He replied standing up.

She nodded as he walked out to his garden. Once outside the cool air felt nice compared to the stuffy bedroom. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Clara beside him. "Hi." David smiled.

"Hi, I just thought I check on you." She said folding her arms. David shrugged. "Ah, I'm fine, just a bit claustrophobic." He joked. She shook her head. "I'm so sorry she did that. I don't what came over her."

He sighed. "It's okay I'm fine, go easy on her." She scoffed. "She falsely imprisoned you."

David rolled his eyes. "That's a bit of an exaggeration." "Oh, really? She locks you in a room for several hours. What do you call that?" Clara replied placing her hand on her hip.

He folded his arms. "I call it somebody that needs their father."

Clara looked at him. "Meaning?" "Meaning you're getting upset at the wrong person. You need to have a chat with Danny because that's who she really needs." He replied.

She glared at him. "I don't need you to tell me how to raise my daughter. You have no idea what it's like." Clara replied walking away. David scoffed following her. "Uh, yeah I do, actually because I'm also a single parent in case you haven't noticed."

She sighed heavily. "That's not what I meant." "What did you mean? Surly we're not competing." He remarked shoving his hands in his pockets.

Clara shot him a warning glance. "Look, I'm aware that Danny's never there, okay? I'm aware that he's always putting Hayley second but I'm a good mum and I don't need anyone."

David shrugged. "I agree, you're an excellent mother and I know what it's like to have people tell you how to raise your kid. It's annoying as hell and soon you feel this urge to become super parent."

Clara lowered her eyes. She knew that feeling very well.

He folded his arms and shrugged. "But you know what? You can't and sooner or later you wake up and you realize you can't do it as much as you really want to." David lowered his eyes. "I certainly couldn't."

Clara tilted her head at him. "You've got Amy."

David glanced over at Amy, Hayley and Caitlin playing patty cake and sighed. "Yeah but to be honest I don't know what I'm going to do when she leaves. I'll probably be doing it on my own again."

"Y-you could always remarry...I guess." She said softly.

"So could you." He replied glancing back at her.

Clara shrugged. "Fair enough." After a few minutes David noticed her staring at him thoughtfully. "What?" He said.

"Nothin' just thanks for not losing it with her." Clara said sincerely. David shrugged. "Hayley's a great kid. She meant well."

She sighed and rested her head on his arm. "Well, at least she likes you."

He nodded then looked at her curious. "What exactly does Hayley do to people she doesn't like?"

Clara just muffled a snicker and playfully slapped his arm making him smile.


	17. Chapter 17

David lay there on the couch with a case of acute sinusitis; sneezing and coughing. Amy and Rory were kind enough to take care of Caitlin while he recovered but it was kind of lonely and quiet in that house. He sighed staring at the ceiling before taking one of his antibiotics. Laying there his eyes wandered over to the photo of Rose he always carried giving him some comfort.

Just then there was a knock on the door he groaned and slowly rose from the couch to answer the door. David sneezed several times before opening it. He was surprised to see Clara standing there with a blue gift bag.

"Clara!" He said. "Hi, cute sneeze." She smirked. "Ha, ha." He grumbled. "I'm sorry. I know you're not feeling well." She replied sincerely.

David shrugged. "It's not that bad." He said inviting her in. It was difficult not to blush seeing David in his dark green t-shirt and blue and black plaid pajama bottoms and his slightly spiked brown hair messy. "Where's Caitlin?" She asked pretending to glance around the living room.

Sighing he plopped on the couch and leaned his head back. "She's with Amy and Rory until I feel better." She sat in a chair across from him. "How are you?" Clara asked studying him.

David did a so-so motion with his hand. Clara nodded. "Have you had all your medicines?"

He raised his head. "Yeah." He said reluctantly shifting in his seat. Clara arched her eyebrow unconvinced. "Really, then what's that cough syrup bottle on the coffee table?" She pointed.

"Alright, I haven't taken it." He moaned. She folded her arms. "Why?"

David made a face. "It tastes like motor oil and pears." Clara sighed. "You need to take it. You'll feel better."

"No." David replied shaking his head. "You sure you're in your twenties?" She remarked. "Say whatever you like I won't take it." He answered firmly.

"Won't you do it for me?" She pouted. "Oh, that's not fair!" He whined pointing at her. "Please, I promise I'll let you be as noisy as you want in your class all week." She smiled sweetly.

He folded his arms and grunted. "Come on, I miss our talks and class isn't the same without you." Clara admitted.

David looked at that sincere face and knew he was licked. "Okay, I'll take it." He groaned. David took the bottle but she made him take it in front of her. Sure enough he made a really sour face. It was very hard for Clara not to laugh but somehow she managed. "Happy?" He frowned. Clara nodded. "Extremely!"

He sighed. "So other than torturing me with nasty cough syrup what brings you by?"

"Well,Hayley is visiting dad so I thought I bring you a couple of things to help you feel better and maybe keep you company…if that's okay." Clara smiled shyly.

He gave a slight smile. "Aw, you know I always like you having you around." She blushed then reached into the gift bag. "You want to see what I brought?" He nodded. "Sure but you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to besides you don't get a vote." She replied firmly. David gave a mock salute. "Yes, sir." Clara pulled out a drawing and handed it to him. "Here's a get well card from Hayley."

He studied the drawing of a soccer ball made to look like a flower. "Clever, I love it." He grinned.

She smiled. "And here's a box of extra soft tissues, the latest flower and gardening magazine, some crossword puzzles, herbal peppermint throat drops and lemon candy drops." David grinned. "You remembered."

"I also brought some DVD's" Clara replied handing him the bag.

He nodded. "Nice, what kind of movies did you bring?" Clara sighed. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I brought some romantic comedies, dramas and horrors."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." He replied grateful.

She blushed. "What do you want to watch?" David smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I'm kind of partial to romantic comedies." Clara looked at him surprised. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Amy's the horror film buff. Me, I'm still recovering from that time she made me sit through _Fright Night_ back in college. David shuddered. Clara grinned. "That's perfect I love romantic comedies!"

David glanced at her hopeful. "Yeah?" "Yeah, come on let's pop one in." She said. Clara brought him a glass of juice before putting in _Never Been Kissed_ then laid on one end of the couch while David sat on the other with her socked feet resting in his lap and a blanket covering them both.

Halfway into the movie Clara tilted her head at the screen. "You ever noticed how in these films they make the underdogs look so glamorous?"

He shrugged. "It's probably to give real underdogs higher self-esteem or a more unrealistic view on life, I suppose." Clara smiled.

"Did you like high school?" David asked sipping some orange juice. She thought about it. "Mm, it was okay I mean I had friends but it wasn't my favorite place."

He glanced at her. "Really? You weren't one of the popular kids." She chuckled. "Only among the smart kids. I was student council president."

David nodded. "Impressive." Clara looked at him. "I bet you were popular." He shook his head. "Nope." She looked at him questionably. "Seriously?"

He arched his eyebrow. "What?" She shrugged fiddling with a loose thread on the blanket. "Well, I know you had Rose but I figured between being a talented gardener and having a cute Scottish accent I thought the girls would've taken notice."

"What I'm Scottish?" He exclaimed with mock surprise. Clara playfully rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She teased.

He smiled and sighed sipping more orange juice. "Well, to be honest I was the same way in high school. I had friends, Rose and my gardening projects at school, I wasn't popular but I was happy."

Clara nodded then glanced at him curious. "I've always wondered if you hate playing soccer why in the world did you play?"

He groaned. "I swear it was an accident." Now intrigued she propped herself up. "What happened?" David sighed. "You remember when that ball came flying towards you?" Clara nodded.

"That's what happened." He replied. She frowned. "I don't get it."

David leaned further back into the couch. "Well, Amy and I were just walking from the school bus when this kid practicing with his soccer ball loses the ball and it goes flying almost hitting Amy so as a natural reflex I did the same move I used with you to protect her. Turns out the coach saw me and started hounding me to try out." He explained.

"But why go through with it?" Clara asked. "I needed the scholarship." He replied simply.

"I'm sorry you were forced to do something you hated." She replied shaking her head. David shrugged popping a throat drop. "Well, doesn't matter, now."

"What made you finally stop?" She asked. "Stop what?" He said. "Making yourself miserable?" Clara replied.

David sighed. "Well, I woke up one morning and I was tired of being unhappy and I've never looked back since." Clara nodded.

"Plus grass stains are really hard to get out." He playfully added making her giggle. He smiled thoughtfully at her and they continued watching the movie.


	18. Chapter 18 (Rewrite)

The fancy card from her father and stepmother stared at Clara like it was mocking her. It had been sitting on her nightstand for three days before she finally tossed it in a drawer so she wouldn't have to look at it anymore.

This gold and silver card shouldn't have bothered her it was just a simple invitation and yet it was an annoying reminder of another one of their snobby dinner parties and Clara had to go.

Clara lay in bed on her side thinking about an evening with her stepmother and dreading it. Her eyes wandered over to her cell phone wondering if David was home. She started to reach for it but stopped. "No, I won't call him. I will not call David." She told herself. The last thing she wanted was to drive him crazy.

But she needed somebody to talk to so Clara sat up dialing her phone and waited as it rang several times before she heard David's familiar friendly Scottish voice. "Hi, Clara."

She smiled. Clara liked how he always knew it was her calling. "Hi." Clara replied.

"Hi, Miss Clara!" She heard Caitlin chimed. Clara grinned. "Is that Caitlin?" David smiled. "Yep, tonight's movie night."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll let you go." She apologized.

"No, it's perfectly alright." He assured her. "You sure?" Clara asked uncertain. "Oh, yeah, this the twentieth time I've seen this film. Believe me I'm not missing a thing." He sighed. She snickered. "Blimey, you must really like the movie." David gave out a tiny whimper.

Clara nodded. "Let me guess her choice?" She replied.

He smirked. "Yeah, she was very brave during her flu shot so we're watching _Frozen._ "

"I didn't cry at all!" Caitlin said proudly. She smiled. "Well, I'm very proud of her." "Thanks. So what's new?" David asked. She gave out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, I know that sigh, is something wrong?" He replied. She was hesitant to answer. He nodded. "I also know that silent response so something is wrong. You want to tell me?"

"You think you're so smart, huh?" Clara muttered. "Yeah, I do so what's the matter?" He asked.

Clara twirled a strand of her hair. "I don't want to bother you with it." She said softly.

David groaned. "Please bother me they've gone into a chorus of _Let It Go,_ I really don't mind."

Clara chuckled then shrugged. "Okay, okay I got an invitation for my dad and Linda's dinner party this Saturday night." "And Linda is?" He asked curious.

"Stepmom." Clara grunted. "Ah,." David replied recognizing that tone. "I take it you're not excited about going, then."

She scoffed. "Duh."

He smirked. "Hey, maybe you'll have fun at the party. You never know." David said attempting to sound optimistic. "You're joking right? You try spending five minutes with Linda without wanting to strangle her." Clara remarked.

David cleared his throat. "Okay, then, I promise I'll never try to sound positive with you again."

"Thank you so what's going on with you?" She asked tracing the floral pattern of her quilt. "Well, I'm going to a family party Saturday night." He replied sounding happy.

Clara frowned. "Hang on; you're going to a family party and you don't mind?"

He chuckled. "It's okay; it's only family that I like from my dad's side." "Oh, good. So where is it?" She asked secretly hoping it wasn't Scotland, again.

David closed his eyes briefly thinking of the name. "It's on the field near Pond Valley church, lovely area."

She suppressed a smile of relief. It was still in London. "That's nice."

"Yep, the land owner's a close friend of my aunt and he's kind enough to let us use it." He explained. "Friend?" Clara said questionably. "I'll tell you more when Caitlin's not in the room." He teased.

She sighed. "Well, at least you'll be with people you like." He could hear the discontent in her voice. "It's going to be okay, Clara." David promised. "Yeah." She replied unconvinced.

"You want me to check on you later that night?" David offered. Clara didn't want him to worry and tried to lighten her tone. "Nah, I'll be fine. I've done this before."

"Alright, I'll see you later." He said half believing her. They said goodbye before hanging up.

After hanging up Caitlin noticed the worried look on David's face. "Is something wrong with Miss Clara, daddy?"

He glanced at her and shrugged. "No, she's says she's fine." "Do you believe her?" She asked cuddling closer to him. "No, not really." David sighed. She looked at him puzzled before returning her attention back to the movie.

The evening of the family party David was at the bedroom mirror putting some hair gel in his hair while Caitlin practiced her twirling as she waited. He glanced at her smiling. "Striving to become the first spinning ballerina?" "Yep!" She replied happily. He smirked. "Keep it up and you're going to get dizzy."

She paused proudly shaking her head. "No, I won't, I have perfect balance and I'm going to be the first spinning gardening ballerina!" David knelt and beamed at her. "My little achiever just like your mum. She'd be so proud of you." He smiled making Caitlin grinned.

David stood back up putting his watch on. Caitlin tilted her head. "Daddy is Miss Clara going with us?" "Uh, no, she has to go to her dad and stepmother's party." He replied. She swayed side to side. "Why?"

"I have no idea." He admitted. "But she doesn't like her." She replied. David sighed heavily. "No, she doesn't." "So if she's going to be miserable why can't we take Miss Clara and Hayley with us?" Caitlin asked.

He looked at her grabbing his leather jacket and smiled. "You're very smart, you know that?" David replied taking her hand and leaving the house.

Clara stood on the balcony of her family's mansion lonely and bored. She couldn't take it anymore, the snobbery and snubs from Linda and the denial from her father.

She was so glad she chose to let Hayley stay home with a babysitter. Clara just couldn't expose her to all that nonsense. She rolled her eyes hearing the phony laughter and chatter from inside.

She touched her mother's daisy necklace wishing she was with her. Leaning over the rail she sighed peering at the velvet sky when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hi, Clara."

She turned and saw David standing there in jeans, a blue and white graphic t-shirt and a long black leather jacket. He looked good but compare to all the guests dressed in tuxes and mink coats he definitely stood out like a sore thumb.

Clara went over grabbing his arm pulling him aside and away from the glass doors. "Easy, will ya." He frowned. "What are you doing here?" She said in a low voice.

David rolled his eyes. "You know normally you're supposed to say hello, first." Clara shook her head. "I'm sorry; I'm just shocked to see you but how did you get in here?"

He shrugged. "Your folk's security guard remembered me from Oxford."

Clara nodded. "Of, course so how did you get past the guests?" David reached into his back pocket pulling out his wallet. He opened it flashing his old Oxford Professor I.D card. She gave him a look. "You still keep your old Oxford I.D card?"

David nodded placing it back. "Oh, yes, you'd be surprise how much it comes in handy. I will say this you're right about Linda. She was ready to throw me until I showed her this, talk about sucking up." He said shaking his head. "I'll bet." Clara smirked. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I was worried about you." He replied. Clara shrugged. "Why, I'm fine." She lied.

He smirked at her. "What?" Clara scowled. "You're such a liar." He shook his head.

She folded her arms. "Oh and how do you know?" David scoffed. "Easy, you do that thing weird swirly thing with your eyes. Trust me Clara Oswald I know when you're when lying."

Clara shrugged placing her hands on her hips. "So, what's your point?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, I thought maybe you and Hayley would like to go to my family party with me."

She wanted to say yes but fear she'd be a burden and shook her head. "I couldn't, that's your family and I'm not exactly dressed for an outdoor party." Clara replied glancing down at her dark blue spaghetti strap mini dress and matching sandals.

He shrugged. "I've got Amy's leather jacket in the car. She said you could borrow it." Clara smiled but was still reluctant. "I'm not used to meeting new people. What if they don't like me?"

"Well, I've already told them about you and Hayley and they'd love to meet you both." He replied. Clara glanced at him slightly interested. "Yeah?"

David nodded. "And if you start to feel uncomfortable you're free leave and chew me out on Monday." He lightly joked.

She smirked. He shuffled his feet. "So what do you say?"

Clara sighed. "I-I don't know. Do you really think I should?"

David shrugged. "Well, I mean you can stay here if you want or you can come with me and be around people I know will adore you but I'm not going to force you. Now, I've got to get going so you know where to find me." He replied slowly leaving.

Clara glanced back at the party and Linda and all the snobs and realized she really didn't want to be here. "David?" She called to him. He turned suppressing a smirk. "Yep?"

She casually folded her arms. "Okay, I'll go but I'm holding you to that chewing you out on Monday if this is a disaster." He smiled gently nudging her shoulder. "That's what I like to hear." Clara smiled and they left for the David's party.


	19. Chapter 19

The first thing Clara noticed getting out of the car was how beautiful the field was. It reminded her of an oil painting. It was a large freshly cut grassy field covered in little yellow flowers set under a starry sky.

David glanced at Clara. "You alright?" She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just amazed how gorgeous this area is." "Wow, Mr. David this is amazing!" Hayley squealed. He grinned.

"Come on then, I hope you're hungry." He said. Clara realized she hadn't eaten anything at the party and her stomach softly grumbled. "I am actually." She admitted as they walked.

"Good, you'll love my aunt's cooking." David replied. "What kind of food does she cook?" She asked. He shrugged. "Oh, all sorts; tonight she's cooking Italian." Clara nodded. "I'm sure it'll be nice."

"My dear, my aunt is an excellent cook." He replied confident. Hayley shook her head. "Oh, you're just saying that." David turned wagging his finger. "Oh, just you wait, Miss Hayley." He smiled as they continued.

When they arrived there were a lot of people some standing around near an empty barn talking and some busy setting up picnic tables with white table cloths, paper cutlery and plates. Amy was the only person Clara recognized; she was standing next to a tall thin reddish brown-haired guy. Judging by how she was lovingly resting her head on his shoulder and he was stroking her arm Clara guessed it was Rory.

Clara swallowed nervously. "Blimey, you do have a big family. I hope they like me." "They'll love ya'." David assured her.

She nodded smiling at him slightly. He glanced at Hayley. "You ready to meet everyone?" Hayley looked at David excitedly. "Yeah, I can't wait!" Clara chuckled softly. "Well, at least someone's confident."

Just then Clara saw an elderly woman approaching. She was medium height, chubby with short curly greyish hair she looked to be in her sixties. "David, there you are sweetie!"

David grinned. "Hey dear!" He hugged her slightly lifting her off the ground making her yelp. "Oh, my you're getting stronger every day!" She chuckled as he set her back down. She noticed Clara and Hayley standing there and smiled. "Well, who are your friends?"

"This is Clara Oswald and her daughter Hayley." He proudly announced. Clara gave a shy smile. Hayley however grinned at her. "Hi!" The woman smiled back. "Well, I'm Ann, David and Amy's aunt."

"Nice to meet you." Clara nodded. Ann smiled at Clara with admiration. "Oh, you are just as pretty as David described you."

Her eyebrows shot up at David. "He what?"

He cleared his throat blushing. "Well, I-I meant it in the most f-friendliest way, of course." Clara arched her eyebrow.

"Well, I did!" He insisted making Hayley giggle.

Ann laughed. "Well, dinner's ready and everyone's waiting." As they followed Ann, Clara muffled a snicker with her hand. "Pretty, huh?" "Oh, shut up." He playfully scowled.

Suddenly David spotted Caitlin running to him. "Daddy!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, sweetheart!" He smiled picking her up. "You've been a good girl for Aunt Julie?" She nodded and noticed Clara. "You brought Miss Clara and Hayley." She smiled.

Told ya' I would." He replied kissing her temple before setting her back down.

Caitlin took Hayley's hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the other kids." She said as they ran off to the kids table.

Clara noticed David searching around. "Something wrong? She asked.

"He should be here somewhere." He muttered. Then his eyes brightened. "Ah, I want you to meet someone."

He took her hand and came towards a tall thin muscular man with reddish grey hair. "Oi'!" David playfully shouted.

The man turned and smiled. "David!" He exclaimed hugging him. David smiled looking back at Clara. "Clara, this is my dad."

She smiled politely. "Hello, Mr. Smith."

He scoffed. "Oh, that makes me sound old, please call me Craig."

She nodded. "Okay." Clara couldn't get over the family resemblance. Despite the red hair he had David's smile and dancing eyes.

Craig smiled putting his arm around his shoulders. "So has my son been behaving himself?" He lightly joked.

"Aw, dad!" David jokingly whined.

Clara suppressed a smile. David and Craig were so much alike.

"It was a proper question." He replied. "Well, of course, I have." David dramatically sniffed.

"Well, sometimes." Clara teased back. "Hey!" He said with mock hurt. Craig chuckled. "Come on, let's go eat! I bet you two are starving."

Walking to the picnic table Clara observed Craig glancing at David thoughtfully. "How have you been?"

"Great, I'm enjoying the new job and I've been teaching Caitlin how to garden." David grinned.

He smiled. "I'm glad. You look happier." "Yeah, getting away from Oxford has made quite a difference." David sighed.

Then Craig's expression turned serious. "Has Peter been bothering you since you left Oxford?" He asked concerned.

David casually shrugged avoiding his gaze. "No, haven't seen him." David's dad seemed to believe him and smiled with relief.

Clara frowned. "What's he's talking about? Peter's been nothing but trouble." Making sure Craig couldn't hear she stopped and pulled David aside.

"Oi! What's that for?" He scowled. "Why did you tell him you haven't seen Peter?" She whispered. "Because I can." He simply replied. "That's not an answer." Clara scolded.

David sighed rubbing his forehead. "Look he's my dad and I don't want him to worry, okay? So if you don't mind I'll deal with this." Clara pretty much expected that response and knew it was pointless to argue.

He gave her a small smile and continued following his father. Clara sighed and kept walking.

They went to the dinner table and David introduced her to his family before finding their seats. As the food was being passed around David smiled at Clara. "You're going to love this." He handed her bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. "Try it." He encouraged. Clara took a bite and nodded. "Wow, that's really good!" David winked at her. "Told ya'." Clara smiled and felt herself relaxing a little.

During dinner everyone was so friendly and warm towards her and Hayley. She was really enjoying herself, actually laughing and talking; it was so much nicer than her family's party. In fact it was nicer than any family gathering she had been to since her mum passed.

After dinner David leaned forward in his seat resting his arms on the table. "So what'd ya' think?" He glanced at her. She smiled. "I loved it!" David grinned.

"Are you glad you came?" He asked shyly. Clara nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I am." "Glad to hear it." David replied. She looked around and noticed some of the couples gathering in the middle of the field. "Where they going?" Clara asked.

David looked and shrugged. "Oh, while all the kids play the adults have a dance." "Dance?" She said.

He nodded. "Yeah, some of the kin play slow oldies style music for the couples to dance to. Don't worry we'll just watch."

A crazy thought came to Clara. She bit her lower lip and shook her head. "Uh, uh." He looked at her curious. "What?" "I think I want to dance." She replied shyly.

David shrugged. "Oh, okay, but do you have a partner?" She sighed nonchalant. "Not yet." "Well, you better hurry the band's about to start." He replied glancing down at his soda cup before taking a sip.

Clara scoffed. "Seriously, you can't be that thick." He looked at her completely oblivious. "Uh, what am I missing?" David asked. She gave him a look that answered his question.

His eyes widen. "Me?" She nodded.

"What for?" He frowned. "Because you hate dancing." Clara replied grabbing his hand.

"Oh, so you're punishing me, huh?" He scoffed. "Yep." Clara smiled as they joined the others.

"Alright but forgive me if I crush your feet." He lightly joked. Clara smirked. "Thanks for the warning." He playfully stuck his tongue out making her snicker. "So do you know what to do?" Clara asked.

"Yes, I know what to do." David remarked putting his arms around her waist. "Alright, put your money where your mouth is, then." She smirked placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Gladly." He nodded. Clara smiled and glanced up at his hypnotic eyes shining behind those thin wire frame glasses. Soon the music started it was old fashion but nice. After a while he asked. "How am I doing so far?"

"Not bad." She smiled giving a half shrug.

"Thanks, I do try." He replied in a fake posh voice. "No, ego, huh?" Clara playfully remarked. He just smirked. She then cautiously lowered her hands a little. He didn't seem to mind so she let them stop just above his elbows and rested her cheek on his shirt. The fabric was soft and gentle on her skin and his heartbeat was soothing.

"Clara?" He said. "Hmm?" She replied. "If it's it okay to ask, did you ever dance with Danny?" David asked curious.

Clara gave a half shrug. "I squared dance with him at our wedding but that was it." He nodded. "Sounds like fun." She sighed. "Yeah, if you like country music."

"You don't like country music?" He asked.

"Not really but Danny loves it. I guess when you're in love you do things without thinking about it." She said softly. She looked up at him. "What about you? Did you dance at your wedding?"

David chuckled a little. "Sort of I line danced." Clara smirked. "Seriously?" He sighed. "Well, Rose loved dance music; you know boy bands, pop singers."

She looked at him curious.

He shrugged. "What? I told you we were young when got married just eighteen and like you said when you're in love you don't think straight." David pointed out.

She softly scoffed. "Yeah but you had a good reason…unlike me." He smiled softly. "It'll get better." David promised. Clara was unconvinced but smiled. "And I know you don't believe me." He added. Clara suppressed a smile.

About a minute had past when she glanced at him. "You're a liar by the way." "What?" He frowned. Clara smirked. "You're good actually a good dancer." David shrugged. "Well, there's a first time for everything."

Clara smiled slightly pressing her forehead on his shirt. "Yeah, I guess there is." She said softly to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

After the dance Clara wandered to the empty barn making her way to the hayloft for a better look at the beautiful scenery. She leaned against the panel gazing at the sky still lingering in the memory of David's embrace.

Just then she heard David's voice behind her. "Hi!" She glanced over her shoulder. "Hi!" Clara smiled. "How did you find me?" She asked.

He gave her a look. "It's a hayloft wasn't exactly difficult," "I may be nearsighted but I still have perfect vision with my glasses, thank you very much." David sniffed dramatically, polishing his glasses with a cloth before placing them back on. She smirked rolling her eyes. "Of course."

"Bit cliché, isn't it?" He sighed looking out. "What is?" Clara asked. "Two people standing in a hayloft under a starry sky. Like something out of a cheesy romance novel." He remarked. She chuckled. "Not exactly the romantic, are you?"

David shrugged. "Not the fake kind. So what'd ya' think about the party?"

"I've had a blast tonight." Clara grinned. David smiled. "I'm glad."

She sighed. "Of course, I'll probably hear it from dad and Linda later." David smirked. "Well, you can blame the gardener from Oxford if you want."

Clara smiled. "I saw Hayley, she's really enjoying herself," She looked at him thoughtfully. "She always seems to shine and open up around you."

"Oh, Hayley was always doing that. That had nothing to with me," He replied. "After all she's got you for a mum." He casually added. "Flatterer." Clara blushed. David just grinned. He noticed the sad thoughtful look on her face. "What'd ya' thinking?"

She shrugged. "Just how mum would love this. She loved nature." "You miss her, huh?" He said. Clara nodded. He gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." She replied softly. She then looked at him smirking slightly. "She'd also love you." Clara nudged his arm. "Me, why?" He smirked.

"Well, you garden; you're kind, sweet and genuine…and wonderful." She said thoughtfully glancing at him.

David chuckled. "I don't know about all that. I mean I try to be a good person but that's all I really can do, I suppose. All I really want is to be a good example for Caitlin." He sighed.

"I think you are." She replied and continued to watch the guests below but her eyes wandered over to David as he looked up at the sky. He was so handsome. Clara couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him, really kiss him. Would she feel anything? Would there be a spark like her friends used to talk about?

Her curiosity grew and acting on impulse Clara cautiously tapped his shoulder. "Yep?" He said looking at her.

Without a word she grabbed his lapels pulling him towards her surprising him with a tender kiss. He didn't pull away instead kissed her back, his lips moving slowly and gently in sync with hers while her finger tips softly touched the sides of his face. But once he tried to put his arms around her Clara broke the kiss realizing what she was doing. "Sorry, I-I'm sorry." She said shaking her head and turning crimson.

"Clara, wait." He tried to touch her arm but she quickly backed away. "Wait." He pleaded. "Please, leave me alone." She said embarrassed. "Please Clara?" David called again but she had already disappeared leaving him confused and wishing the kiss had lasted longer.

Clara sat on the couch still remembering that night. That kiss was still haunting her like a beautiful surreal dream. She couldn't hide the fact that her feelings for him were changing but she wasn't sure what to do. She was grateful that Hayley didn't see it. She would've never let her live it down.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Clara swallowed, she knew it was David. She had been avoiding him all week. It was just too awkward to talk to him like she used to. She slowly went to the door and opened it and there he was looking slightly hurt.

"Hi." She said softly. "Hi, may I come in?" He asked. Clara nodded allowing him in. "So what brings you here?" She asked tugging nervously at her sleeve.

David shrugged walking around her living room his hands shoved in his jean pockets. "Oh, you know we share a beautiful kiss, you run away, completely avoid me so I stopped by to find out what the hell is going on." He remarked.

She folded her arms. "There's nothing to explain." David nodded unconvinced. "Yeah, well, I disagree." "Well, that's your opinion as far as I'm concerned it was an accident." Clara replied simply.

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Okay, so you didn't mean to pull me towards you and press your lips tenderly against mine? Well, that's definitely one hell of an accident."

She turned away blushing. "You must enjoy making me feel awkward."

"You know I don't. I just want to know why you kissed me." He said exasperated. "Look, I said I was sorry, okay." Her voice cracking a little.

He gave a half shrug. "I don't want sorry. I thought the kiss was very nice." "Then why are you making a big deal out of it?" She replied throwing her hands up.

David scoffed. "Because a kiss to me is pretty special so I think I'm owed an explanation."

"Can't you let it go? This is getting silly." Clara said shaking her head feeling uncomfortable. She really didn't want to talk about this anymore.

David briefly looked up at the ceiling frustrated. "Clara, please just tell me and I'll leave you alone if that's what you want but I can't play these games. It's not fair."

She didn't answer, Clara was too scared to admit the truth.

So obviously hurt he shrugged . "Alright, shame on me for thinking it was beautiful and had meaning. That's the last time I let my guard down," "Thanks for making me look stupid." David snapped and turned to leave when he heard Clara blurt out. "Wait, please."

David groaned softly and looked at her. "What?"

She was fighting back tears as she spoke. "I-I don't want you to leave me alone because then things will feel like they did that first day we met. I don't want that, not after everything we've been through, not after…something as special as that dance we shared." Clara wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Then what do you want? Help me understand." He begged.

"Fine, I want you, okay!" Clara blurted. He looked at her slightly shocked.

She sighed heavily. "I'm in love with you, damn it and it scares me because I haven't felt like this in a long time and I-I just didn't know how to tell you so I kissed you,"

"And it was very special to me. It did mean something." She sniffed.

David's expression softened and he slowly came towards her. She glanced up at his warm brown eyes and felt his long fingers gently tuck a strand of her brown hair behind her ear sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

He smiled softly. "You really love me?" She smiled shyly. "Well, yeah, I wouldn't pick squabbles with just anyone." Clara lightly teased.

He arched his eyebrow. "That's a compliment, right?" David playfully remarked.

"Yes." She smiled kissing his cheek.

David grinned kissing her hand. "I love you, too and to be honest I'm just as scared but I've always wanted to tell you how I felt. I just wasn't sure how. Other than Rose I've never been with anyone one else," "Unless you count those disastrous blind dates so I'm new to these feelings, too." He admitted.

Clara smiled wrapping her arms around him. "Maybe we could figure it out together? He nodded embracing her. "I could work with that,"

"But you owe me another kiss." David smirked mischievously leaning closer towards her.

She smiled flirtatiously before their lips met in a tender kiss. His lips felt hot and he tasted like peppermint and tea. His lips moved slowly in-sync with Clara's and he was so gentle it made her heart race and she melted in his embrace as he held her closer.

To Clara it felt like being kissed for the first time. It was everything, it was special and she could feel it in how he kissed her back. After the kiss she looked at him smiling. "Wow!" She exhaled making David smirk and blush.

"This is going to sound corny but will you go out with me Saturday night?" He asked shyly. "Yeah, it does but I'd like that." Clara smiled. David grinned holding her close and kissed her again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! Okay, here is the kiss (yay!) (Sorry, if it's not very good) No love scene, yet that'll come much later because these two characters are still guarded and getting used to their feelings and each other.**

 **I just didn't think it made sense to put a love scene in this chapter if they're supposed to be that guarded but that doesn't mean I can't mess with them a little in future chapters ;) Hope you like the chapter!**

 **Also I haven't forgotten Simone Tyler, she's coming later :)**


	21. Chapter 21

David was nervous about his date with Clara. He must have switched shirts a dozen times before settling on a dark green buttoned down shirt and black trousers. He was checking the mirror when there was a tap outside his door frame. "Hey, David, are you decent?" He heard Amy say.

David sighed fixing his collar. "Yeah, I am." She walked in smiling. "Caitlin just told me you're going on a date with Clara, tonight."

He briefly looked up at the ceiling; he knew what was going to happen. "Yeah so you might as well get it over with."

Amy shrugged. "Get what over with?" David looked at her and scoffed. "Oh please, you were the one that kept saying that I liked Clara so go on and gloat." He waved his hand around.

She playfully scoffed. "Gee, these hallmark moments between us are so overwhelming." David folded his arms. "Well, weren't you?"

She smiled. "Mm, maybe later." He grunted then lowered his eyes slightly bothered. "Something wrong?" She asked concerned.

David sighed. "It's just... this is so new to me. Rose was the only girl I ever dated." He replied softly. Amy smiled and squeezed his hands. "Rose would want you to move on. She would hate it if you were alone and miserable."

He nodded. "I know, I know. I'm just afraid of messing this up." Amy tilted her head at him thoughtfully. "You do love Clara, right?"

He grinned. "Yeah, there's something so genuine about her. Clara has this amazing spark and fire about her and she makes me feel special. She listens to me like I'm worth the time."

Amy lightly scoffed. "Then what are you worried about?" He looked at her and smirked. "Clever clogs." She smiled. "You better get going," David nodded. "Yeah, I'll see ya' later." "Oh and I will gloat when you get back." She playfully added. He smirked shaking his head. "Yeah, I know."

Clara checked her image in the full length mirror one last time. She hoped her outfit was alright. Clara had decided to pull her hair up in a messy bun and settled on a purple sleeveless dress. Suddenly the door knocked. Clara took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hi!" David smiled folding his umbrella. Drops of rain clung to his hair and her knees almost turned to jelly.

"Hi, um, won't you come in?" Clara smiled trying not to stare.

David nodded walking inside. "It's pouring out there." He commented shaking his head. He glanced up at her and could feel the butterflies in his stomach seeing how beautiful she looked.

"You look lovely." He said shyly handing her a long stem rose. "Thanks." Clara blushed. He just smiled nervously shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" He asked glancing around. She sighed. "Well, it's raining pretty hard so I guess we'll have to have our date here. I hope that's okay." David shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Great just give me a second to put this in a vase and I'll start dinner." She said. He shook his head. "Oh, that's okay, I'll cook dinner." Clara gave him a skeptical look. "You cook?"

David scoffed. "Yes, I cook." "Really?" She replied playfully. "My dear you'd be amazed by my many talents." He smirked while tugging his collar.

"Is kitchen pyrotechnics one of them?" She teased. "Oi'!" He jokingly remarked. She studied him and shrugged. "Okay, I'm willing to see what you can do."

David smiled and went to the kitchen. "Let's see what you got in the fridge." He knelt and began searching through it. He pulled out a lot of unmarked containers and glanced at her strangely. "You've got a lot of mystery meals in here."

Clara shrugged. "Hayley's been experimenting in the kitchen." He nodded. "Good for her." She smirked. "Glad to hear it, I hope you like the mock haggis she made for you for lunch on Monday." He chuckled. "Well, I'm honored that she thought of me." She smiled at him.

After a few minutes he pulled out some salmon filets and lemons and rice from her pantry. "Okay, let's get started." He said heating up the stove. Clara leaned over resting her arms on the counter watching him.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" She asked as he placed the fish on the skillet. He shrugged. "My grandmother but mainly cooking shows." Clara nodded." "Did you ever have a cooking disaster?" She asked.

David chuckled. "Oh, yes, when I was ten I tried to cook corn on the cob in microwave and it exploded." She frowned. "How did you do that?" He shrugged casually. "Oh, I put the corn in an oven bag." She giggled at that.

"Yeah, glad you think its funny cause' my dad sure didn't." He smirked. "I bet you were adorable." Clara smiled.

There was a hint of blush on David's cheeks but Clara didn't want to say anything to embarrass him and continued to watch until he was done. "Okay, you ready to taste?" He asked handing her a fork.

She nodded then took a bite of salmon. "Well?" He asked. She smiled with approval. "You could make Hayley a fish eater with this."

"Told ya'!" David remarked. Clara gave a dramatic sigh. "Ah, yes, the master chef has made a believer out of me." He grinned as he served up the food. She helped by setting the dishes on the table.

Clara sat on side while David sat at the end beside her. This really is good." She said eating some fish. I'm glad you like it." He said pouring them both a glass of wine. "So how did you become a teacher?" David asked.

She sipped some wine. "Well, I was actually a nanny before I became a teacher."

"Nanny? Sounds like a tough job." He replied. Clara shrugged. "Yeah but I love kids so it was alright," She sighed. "Then I found myself spending a lot of time tutoring the kids I was taking care of and really enjoying it so I decided I wanted to become a teacher."

He shrugged. "Good reason." "What about you?" She asked eating some rice. David smiled. "It was an accident." "How?" She asked. "There was a summer job tryouts program in high school and I had written down I wanted to try being a school counselor," He paused smirking. "And?" Clara urged.

"And they couldn't read my handwriting and thought I wrote school teacher and I ended up helping out at a kindergarten class for the summer but I loved it." He grinned.

"I bet you were amazing at it." She smiled making him blush.

Clara glanced at him. "So how did you go from Professor to secondary school teacher?" He smirked. "I was curious when you were going to ask that," He sighed wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Well, I was always a secondary school teacher."

She looked at him confused. "But you're also a professor, right?"

He nodded sipping his wine. "Yeah but I studied both. I couldn't make up my mind which I wanted to do. Still I like teaching secondary school the most."

"Then how did you end up at Oxford?" Clara asked taking a bite of fish.

David scoffed rolling his eyes. "Peter had ties to Oxford and somehow he took my transcripts and made up a resume' next thing I knew I was working there," He sighed. "Rose and my family saw how unhappy I was and encouraged me to quit but I was too scared, I didn't want him to cause' trouble."

Clara tilted her head. "How did you get out?" He sighed. "Before Rose passed away I promised I'd finally quit and go back to teaching secondary school but I would take over her classes so her lessons could go on. Ian help set it up."

She glanced at him shaking her head. "What?" He said.

Clara sighed. "It's so unfair. I'm sorry you went through that. Peter had no right to do that to you."

He shrugged. "It's okay." She smiled slightly. "But I'm glad you're here, now." David smiled and briefly touched her fingers.

Then acting on impulse Clara moved her chair closer and hugged him tight. He smiled slightly surprised. "Not that I'm complaining but what's that for?" "I lied." She confessed softly in his ear before pulling back.

David glanced at her curious. "About what?" She scoffed taking his hand. "I know it's silly to say this, now but missed you while you were away at Glasgow." "Yeah, I know." He said.

She bit her lower lip shaking her head. "No, you don't. I missed you so much I was tempted to allow my class be noisy cause' it would remind me of you," Clara smirked sheepishly. "I was thrilled you were with your family but I just wanted you to come back." David softly chuckled. Clara looked at him confused. "What?"

David sighed. "I lied, too." "What do you mean?" She asked. "I only came home early cause' I missed you." He smiled. "Really?" She replied smiling thoughtfully.

He nodded. "Yeah that and the ant farm stories were getting really old," David teased making Clara laugh. "Anyway it was either come back home or if I couldn't do that convince you to come to Glasgow." He admitted. She smiled. "Yeah?" David nodded. "Yeah."

Clara smirked. "You're something else, you know that?" He kissed the top of her head. "Charmer." David smiled at her tenderly tucking a loose strand of her soft brown hair behind her ear.

"One of the things I love about you." David smirked gently tapping her nose making her giggle. All their first date worries seem to disappear and their lips met in a short but soft and inviting kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

It was lunch time and David was sitting on his desk going over his grade book and popping lemon drops when he heard Clara's shy voice. "Hi!"

He glanced up and saw her leaning against the door frame with a small lunch sack clutched in her hands.

"Hi," He smiled setting down his grade book. "I thought you be at the cafeteria." Clara shrugged. "Well, I noticed you weren't there so I thought I'd see if you were okay."

David shrugged. "Ah, I'm fine. It's just between Amy's wedding and Caitlin getting over sinusitis this is the only time I could find to catch up on my grading."

She nodded coming closer. "That's what I thought," Clara sat next to him. "That's why I packed this for you." She reached into the brown paper bag and handed him a plastic wrapped sandwich and a water. "Here ya' go." She said simply.

He looked over the plastic wrapped square. "What's this?" "It's an actual lunch." Clara replied. "You can't live on just lemon drops." She said lightly poking him in the chest. "It's okay, I don't mind." David said. "Sorry but you don't get a vote." She replied firmly but lovingly.

He smiled. "Thanks but you really didn't have to." Clara shrugged. "Why not, you always leave a beautiful rose on my desk." "But I do that because I want to." He replied. "And that's why I'm doing this," She said softly. "Because I want to."

David smirked. "Okay, boss," He kissed her cheek. "What kind is it?" He asked unwrapping it.

Clara grinned. "Your favorite peanut butter and banana." He grinned like a little kid. "Ooh, you know me so well." She nudged his shoulder. "I try to remember these things."

David smiled taking a bite. "You know, I had a grandmother that used to make her own jams," He licked some peanut butter off his thumb tip. "Never got her recipes, though; she was always paranoid that her recipes were being stolen by all the chefs on the cooking channels so she kept them secret."

Clara arched her eyebrow. "You're joking, right?" He just wiggled his eyebrows making her smirk. He took another bite. "This is good."

She smiled. "Thanks. By the way I need to talk to you about something."

Taking a swallow of water David shook his head before answering. "I was not loud, today." He said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

She folded her arms. "You want to try that again?" He sighed sipping some more water. "Okay, I was a little noisy." Clara smiled. "Thank you but actually that wasn't it." "Oh?" He said finishing the last bite.

"Yes." She replied resting her cheek on his shoulder. "Apparently, the students and teachers have noticed something's going on between us."

David shrugged. "Well, it was bound to happen." She smirked. "Yeah, well, I don't think it helped when we stole that kiss behind the school during the outdoor pep rally."

He arched his eyebrow. "You're the one who pulled me over there, remember?" Clara smiled softly remembering that spontaneous kiss. "I know but I couldn't help it. You were gone all weekend and I missed you." She shrugged.

"Did you see the look on Jack's face?" David snickered. Clara grinned. "Yeah, that was priceless." He smiled. "Do you really care if we were caught?"

She shook her head thoughtfully. "Not really." He kissed the top of her head making her blush. "So do you have plans for this weekend?" Clara asked.

David sighed and thought a minute before answering. "Well, I've got to get this song list for Amy's wedding reception to D.J Vastra tomorrow morning but other than that I'm free, why?"

She shrugged. "I thought if Caitlin was feeling any better maybe we could take the girls to the park." He smirked flirtatiously at her. "You really like spending time with me, huh?" "Yes, I do," Clara nodded. "And I think the girls enjoyed it."

David smiled. "Yeah, it was nice. Okay, sounds good." She smiled hugging his arm. "Just curious what kind of music did Amy pick?" Clara asked pulling back allowing him to reach into his back pocket and pull out the list.

She read it puzzled. "It's all dance music." David shrugged. "That's what she wanted." She nodded and continued looking. "Oh, here's a good song _Day and Night_. There's a star by it does that mean it's her absolute favorite?"

David blushed quickly taking back the paper. "Uh, that's mine." Clara gave him a look. "Really?"

He stared down at his shoes. "She let me pick one cause' of all the help I've been doing for the wedding." He replied sheepishly. Clara smiled. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"Well, thanks. I do try." He dramatically sniffed making her giggle. She checked her watch, the bell was about to ring in a few minutes. "I better get back." She sighed.

"Yeah, thanks for the lunch." David smiled. Clara nodded and was about to leave when he stopped her.

"Wait, Clara." He said. She looked at him curious. "What?"

His eyes danced. "You forgot something." He smirked gently pulling her back and pressing his lips into hers giving her a brief but soft kiss that almost made her melt.

They pulled apart just as the students started coming in. "I love you." He whispered. Clara smiled. "I love you, too." She said before leaving.

Some of the students heard them and gave out oohs and awe's but David rolled his eyes. "Oh, you lot grow up I've seen you're twitter accounts." He replied shaking his head smirking. Clara gave on last loving look at David before going back to her classroom suppressing a smile.

 **A/N: Hi! I also wanted to give a nod to Billie Piper with the "Day And Night" song reference ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading! :)**


	23. Chapter 23 (Re-rewrite)

**A/N: Hi, I'm sorry, this is another rewrite. I just wasn't happy with the original chapter so I changed it. I will bring in Simone later but I'm still figuring out how. Instead I decided to have it where David meets Danny.**

 **Again, I apologize and I will have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

Clara loved spending Saturdays with David at her house alone on her couch reading the paper cuddled up next to him while Jack watched the kids. She couldn't ask for more.

It always felt so perfect. Sitting there feeling the warmth of his grey sweatshirt, the subtle movements he made when he turned the paper and the way his arm wrapped around her shoulders in a loving embrace. It just felt so right.

"Hey, you got the gardening section?" She heard David ask. Clara glanced up. "Yeah, trade ya' for the comics?" David smiled. "Deal!" They traded portions of the paper before David gently pulled down her newspaper.

"What?" She said. "Hang on." He replied softly leaning over; his lips brushing against hers before pressing gently and moving perfectly in-sync in a soft delicate kiss.

After the kiss he grinned. "Mm, banana flavored lip gloss." "I thought you'd like it." She smiled flirtatiously tracing his ear before pulling David down kissing him again when the phone in the kitchen started ringing. Clara groaned. "Great."

"Go on it's your phone." He shrugged. "Spoil sport." She playfully stuck her tongue out making him laugh. David smiled. "Go on, I'll still be here when you get back. We can share the comics, yeah?" "Okay." She smiled and quickly kissed him before getting up to answer it.

The phone continued to ring loudly. "I'm coming." She sighed hurrying to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ah, so she finally answers!" A posh stuck up female voice remarked. It was Linda, her step mother.

Clara's eyes widen. "Linda?" She squeaked. "About time you picked up." She huffed. "Um, why are you calling?" Clara asked. "Is there anything wrong with me calling?" Linda replied.

"Uh, depends what do you want? She said suspiciously. "Well, after the way you ran off from the party like that I'm very unhappy about your behavior." She scolded her.

She rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I've been a naughty girl, blah, blah. What's your point?" "Don't get smart. I've also heard rumors you're seeing that former Oxford party crasher." Linda snipped with disapproval. Clara sighed exasperated wishing this conversation was over. "His name is David and I've been seeing, him, yes."

"Mm, hmm, I would expect that sort of undignified rebelliousness from you." She said in an icy snobby tone. "Funny, I haven't heard him complain." She sneered.

"Watch your tone, young lady!" Linda huffed. "Yes, mam." She scoffed annoyed. David could hear her from the living room, curious he got up to check on her. "Who's on the phone?" He asked noticing her scowl. She glanced up at him briefly rolling her eyes mouthing the word Linda to him.

He gave an understanding nod and stood by the sink watching her pace the kitchen frustrated. "Now I know you're probably wondering why I called." Linda said.

"Oh, I'm dying from anticipation." She yawned with mock excitement.

Linda ignored her sarcasm. "I want to invite you and Donnie to dinner this Friday." She replied simply.

"It's David." She corrected. "Whatever." Linda scoffed. "Yeah, now why are you inviting us to dinner?" Clara asked warily. She gasped offended. "What do you mean why?"

"Oh, come on I know there's a catch." Clara said folding her arms. "Oh, you are ridiculous!" Linda remarked.

Clara wasn't letting up she knew she was up to something. "I know you, now what's the catch, Linda?" She demanded.

"Look, your father misses you and we want to meet him so we're inviting you both to come for dinner. Now we can either do it here or over at your place. Your choice." She replied firmly.

Clara didn't want to do this dinner and she didn't want Linda at her house either but she missed her dad so she relented. "Fine, we'll be there." She grumbled.

"Good, see you then dear." She replied satisfied. Clara hung up the phone sighing heavily with dread. "So was that all about?" David asked. Clara just shrugged quietly "Come on, what did Linda, want, eh?" He gently touched her cheek.

Clara smiled a little and sighed. "Well, they know about us." He nodded. "Okay, that was bound to happen." "They want to meet you." She blurted. "Oh?" David replied slightly surprised. "Yeah or as she put it _they want to meet Donnie_." She replied rolling her eyes.

David chuckled. "Well, except for the name change that's saying something I suppose." She smiled slightly. "Well, those were her words. I think Dad's willing to get to know you." Clara replied.

She stroked his fingers. "What do you want to do?" "I know you're not crazy about her." He replied. "That's an understatement," She answered softly. Clara shook her head. "I know her. I know she's planning something."

He scoffed. "Of course she is." She frowned. "Not helping."

He shrugged. "Your words besides from what you've told me about Linda would it be better if I lied?" Clara glanced at him and shrugged. He smiled and came closer pulling her into his arms. She quickly accepted his embrace.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked. David sighed. "I think we should go and get it over with."

"You do realize it could be a disaster?" Clara pointed out glancing up at him. David scoffed. "Oh, I expect it to be a disaster." She smirked. "I love your optimism." "Well, at least we both agree it's going to be a disaster." He lightly teased.

She smiled but still looked uneasy. "I still don't know about this."

"We'll get through it, luv." David said softly holding her close and kissed the top of her head and smiled softly. She hugged him close and silently hoped he was right.


	24. Chapter 24

Hayley was playing in the backyard with her hula hoop when she saw David walking up. She paused smiling and waved. "Hi, Mr. David!" "Hey, Hayley," He grinned. "Is your mum, ready?"

She shook her head. "She's still getting ready," Hayley leaned closer and whispered. "She's super nervous." "Oh?" He replied. "Yeah, mum's must've changed clothes a dozen times. She's so worried what Linda's going to think." Hayley said twirling the toy around her arm.

David nodded with concern. This wasn't like Clara. Linda must be really bad for her to act like this. He realized.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Mr. David." Hayley sighed. "Well, I deal my mum on a regular basis so I've had some training." He replied.

She shrugged. "Okay, I'll go check on mum, then." A few minutes later Clara came out dressed in a soft blue lace trim dress and matching flats. His eyes widen. "You look beautiful." She blushed. "Thanks, I hope Linda approves."

He scoffed. "Ah, who cares what she thinks? I think you look amazing." David kissed her hand. Clara smiled grateful and they left together.

They arrived in front of a huge white mansion with tall columns. David glanced at her. She seemed wary. "You okay?" "I will be when it's over." She smirked slightly. He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

They walked up to a white double doors and Clara knocked. Two tall men both in dark grey suits answered; one had salt and pepper hair and the other had grey hair. "Good evening Miss Oswald. Won't you come in?" The man with grey hair said.

"Two butlers, seriously? They can't have just one?" David scoffed. Clara shrugged. They were led to a fancy living room surrounded by modern furniture, expensive artwork and gold plated mirrors. David looked around unimpressed.

Suddenly they heard Linda enter the room. "Clara, darling!" She smiled sweetly. A thin medium height woman wearing a floor length white dress and pearls; her reddish blond hair piled in a bun walked up to them.

Clara forced a grin. "Linda, hi."

Linda turned her attention to David, arching her eyebrow at his blue suit and red Converse sneakers. "Donnie, nice to see you again."

"It's David." Clara sighed. David gave an exaggerated wave of his hand as if brushing it off. "Oh, I like Donnie, better. I mean who wants to be called by their birth name, anyway?" He remarked.

Linda just cleared her throat with slight annoyance. "Your father is waiting in the dining room." She said leading them to the table.

"Behave." Clara smirked.

"Don't I always?" He smiled as they followed her. They walked in and Clara's eyes brighten. "Dad!" A man with dark hair and eyes like Clara's beamed. "Clara, sweet heart!" She ran up and hugged him. After the hug she glanced over at David. "Dad, this is David." He smiled extending his hand. "David, nice to finally meet you!"

David nodded. "You too, sir." "Well, shall we take our seats?" Linda asked. They sat an overly decorated white and blue double table clothed table with white chairs; a first course of lobster bisque was served.

David glanced down at it making a face. He looked at Clara. "Can I have the sugar?" She nodded handing it to him. Linda looked at him strangely. "What are you doing?"

"I like sugar in my soups." He replied simply. "It's bisque." Linda corrected him. "Well, that too." He shrugged sprinkling a little sugar. "Ugh, how do you stand that, Clara?" She said disgusted.

Clara smiled at him. "I think his quirks are adorable." David smirked sheepishly while Linda just rolled her eyes drinking her wine.

During dinner Clara noticed an empty chair across the table. "Um, is someone else coming?"

Dave shook his head. "Don't think so." "Actually, yes there just running late." She interjected. Just then there was a door knock; a second later the grey haired butler walked in. "Mr. Pink is here."

Clara nearly did a spit take with her drink"What?" She exclaimed. Danny walked in and his eyes widen in shock. "Clara?"

"What the hell is this?" Clara demanded standing from her seat.

"Linda, you didn't tell me she'd be here." Danny huffed. Dave gave a disapproving look at his wife. "Oops." She shrugged innocently.

Danny then noticed David. "Who are you?" "I'm David, hello!" He waved. Danny scowled at Linda. "You are kidding me, really? I have to deal with her and the new boyfriend?" "Oh shut up," Clara snapped. "Like I haven't had to deal with some your girlfriends."

Dave sighed exasperated tired of the arguing. "Enough! Look you're all here, now so let's just sit and enjoy dinner."

Clara simply shrugged. "Fine but I'm going to need a stronger drink." She looked at one of the servants and asked for a tall glass of vodka.

David shifted in his chair and smiled awkwardly. "So you're Danny?"

He nodded sitting down. "Yes and had I'd known Linda was going to pull this stunt I wouldn't of come." Clara rolled her eyes sipping her drink. "Well, I've heard a lot about you." David smiled.

He nodded politely."You, too. You used to play soccer, right?" Danny asked. He nodded. "Yep." "Yeah, I actually remember seeing you play, you were really good. Why'd you stop?" Danny frowned.

David shrugged resting his arms on the table. "Easy, I hated it." "So you hated being a professor and playing soccer even though you were successful?" He said looking at him like he was crazy. "Yep, in the end I was doing myself and everyone a favor." David replied simply.

He scoffed. "That's what I keep telling, Clara about the divorce." She glared at him and kicked him under the table. "Ow!" Danny scowled at her. Clara just smiled sweetly. "Oh, it's going to be a fun night." David muttered taking a bite of bread.

Dave cleared his throat trying to bring calm to the table. "So David you used to work at Oxford?"

He nodded. "Yeah but I wasn't happy so I quit and went back to teaching Secondary school." "How can you not be happy at Oxford?" Linda scoffed. He shrugged. "I had my reasons." "Still sounds silly if you ask me." She replied taking a dinner roll.

"No one asked you." David sang.

"Well, I'm sure they were very logical reasons," Dave smiled politely. "Do you have any kids?"

He nodded taking a bite of his food. "Yeah, a little girl, Caitlin." David smiled. "Oh, how old is she?" He asked. David grinned proudly. "She's four."

Linda chuckled in disbelief. "A four year old, you see Clara, he has a young child. You are not ready to be a step mother."

"She was hardly ready to be a mother." Danny muttered eating his food. Clara shot him a glare. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Danny replied shaking his head then casually glanced at David. "So David, how long have you been sleeping with Clara?"

Clara dropped her spoon in her bowl covering her face embarrassed while David coughed on his wine. Neither could believe he asked that.

Danny looked around. "What it's an innocent question?" "That's innocent," She gawked in disbelief. "Well, we are not sleeping together. We're taking things slow, a real loving romance and David's quite the romantic. Something you wouldn't know anything about!"

"I know plenty about romance. I was very romantic, Clara!" Danny snapped. Clara had enough. She was done. "Five minutes, once a year doesn't count!" She shot back.

David suppressed a chuckle.

"Clara, that's very rude! Now this is the kind of behavior that cost you your marriage." Dave interjected.

"Why are you on his side?" Clara exclaimed. Linda sighed. "Look, I know David's a"

"Smart ass?" David finished for her. "An interesting person," Linda forced a smile. "But Danny was always the best match for you."

It suddenly made sense what was going on and Clara became angry and hurt. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"What do you mean?" She said.

Clara groaned. "I knew there was a catch to this; you just arranged this so Danny and I would get back together, didn't you?"

"Fat chance." Danny scoffed. "Oh, shut it," She snapped. "Now tell the truth!"

Linda didn't answer but her silence said everything.

She nodded. "Well, it's never going to happen; I don't want it to happen," Clara scowled. "And David is a good man, I love him and he makes me very happy so get over it!" She yelled storming out.

Clara didn't wait for a response and hurried out of the house; she had to get out of there. She quickly went into the car and began crying. She wasn't sure which hurt more Linda's words or the lack of defense from her father.

A minute later she heard the car door open and David coming inside. "Hi." He said softly. She looked down avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry." She hiccuped. "For what?" He asked. "For how I acted," Clara scoffed embarrassed. "What you must think of me." He smiled taking her hand. "Clara Oswald, I think you're amazing!"

She looked at him confused. "Clara, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." He said. "Yeah?" She replied softly.

David nodded. "After Rose died I never thought love was possible again until I met you," He intertwined his fingers with hers and smiled. "And no one's ever stuck up for me like that." He leaned over cupping the side of her face and gently kissed her after the kiss she rested her forehead against his. "I meant it, I did. I'm just sorry I put you through that."

David shrugged. "I've been through worse. I'm just sorry we didn't finish dinner. I'm starving!" Clara giggled. "I know a good place that sells chips." He smirked. "Ooh, an impromptu date, I like it!"

Clara grinned. "I do too."

David sighed. "Let's get out of here, yeah?" Clara nodded and they drove away.


	25. Chapter 25

"Can you believe it," Martha squealed with excitement. "A school trip to Hawaii; how amazing is that?" Clara just shrugged picking up the last of her students quizzes before heading home for the day. "Well, it does sound like fun." She replied trying to sound nonchalant but deep down she was really excited.

The school had won a fund raising contest and the mystery prize was a trip to Hawaii for three weeks. "I bet uh, you and David are excited." Martha smirked.

"Yeah, but we'll be busy helping the other teachers watch the students," Clara sighed glancing at a quiz. "and Courtney." She shuddered at the thought of chasing after Courtney on a big island.

She cleared her throat resting her hand on a desk. "Well, I'm sure you and David will have time for other things."

Clara chuckled shaking her head. Sometimes it was hard to explain to people that her relationship with David wasn't based on sex but romance and small sentimental things that only they understand. "You, Martha Jones have a filthy mind." Martha scoffed playfully. "Who me?"

"Anyway, it's not like that." Clara replied. Martha nodded. "Yeah but everyone knows you two are an item."

Clara casually picked up the last of her students essays suppressing a smirk. "I have no idea what you mean." She gave her a smug look. "Want to try that again?" Clara snickered. "Well, maybe we have dropped some hints that attract attention but I don't care...and neither does he."

She then sat on the edge of a student's desk. "So how about you and Mickey, any Hawaiian date nights planned?" Martha smiled. "Well, we'll have something romantic planned, yeah."

"Good for you." Clara replied. Martha grinned just as there was a tap on the door frame. They turned and saw David standing there smiling. "Hi!"

"Well, look who's here," Martha smirked. "I'll just go and leave you two alone." She said leaving still grinning.

Clara playfully rolled her eyes. David looked at her confused. "Did I miss something?" She shook her head. "No so what brings you by?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you had a spare ink cartridge." He replied. She nodded and pointed. "Yeah, in the desk." David slowly came closer to her. "I also wanted to give you this." He pulled a long stem rose from his garden.

She blushed accepting the delicate flower. "You didn't have to." She replied. He shrugged. "I know but I was running late yesterday and I didn't get enough time to leave it and I wanted to make it up to you."

Clara smile softly and briefly rested her forehead against his chest then glanced up at him biting her lower lip. "Keep this up and my classroom is going to look like a garden," She smiled wrapping her arms around him. "But I love it." She gently pulled him down tenderly kissing him.

After the kiss he smirked. "Clara, I thought we agreed no more kissing the classroom." David sang. "Yeah but it's after three o' clock so it doesn't count." Clara playfully stuck her tongue out.

He smiled kissing her nose. "Okay, boss." Then David tried to pull back but she held on. She just wanted to linger in his arms a little longer.

He chuckled. "Uh, Clara, I still need my ink cartridge so I can do some printing before the front office closes." Clara blushed letting him go. "Right, sorry." He shook his head grinning heading over to her desk.

"Just help yourself, I keep plenty." She said setting the rose on a desk.

"Thanks I've got to print out some more grade sheets." He replied searching through her drawer. Clara nodded then glanced at him shyly. "Um, I'm looking forward to that trip to Hawaii. How about you?"

He looked at her and sighed heavily. Something in his sigh bothered her. "What's wrong?" Clara asked. "We need to talk," David replied coming towards her taking her hands into his. "I can't go to Hawaii."

She frowned. "How come?" He exhaled. "River has the flu so Amy needs my help, now." "Oh, okay." Clara replied disappointed. David shook his head. "I'm sorry, luv I didn't mean to let you down." He replied gently rubbing her knuckles.

"No, you haven't," She assured him. "I mean it won't be the same without you especially dealing with Courtney." Clara remarked. "Oh, you'll do fine with her," He said. "And its Hawaii how often is it people, get to go there?"

Clara shrugged. "I guess." He gently touched her chin. "Come on, it'll be fun." She had a hard time believing that.

She glanced up at him. "You know this would be easier if I still hated you," Clara wrapped her arms around David hugging him. "But ever since I've fallen in love with you it seems harder." David smirked. "I know but with dad's health and our family situation I'm pretty much who Amy relies on."

"Yeah and it's your fault." She grumbled. "How come?" He frowned. "Because you're wonderful." Clara replied softly. David smiled slightly holding her close. Clara closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against the soft fabric of his blue button down shirt. Suddenly this Hawaiian trip didn't seem so great.


	26. Chapter 26

"Where is it," Clara grumbled looking under her bed. "I can't find them." "What are you trying to find?" David asked for the fourth time. Instead of answering Clara went into her closet muttering to herself. David leaned his head back and sighed with Caitlin sitting in his lap getting sleepy and Hayley sitting beside him bored and staring at her sneakers.

They were all supposed to be going out to the park instead they were sitting on Clara's bed watching her do last minute packing for the class trip tomorrow. They could hear items being shuffled and coat hangers being moved repeatedly inside her closet along with Clara's muttering.

He glanced over at Hayley. "Is your mum always like this when she's packing for a trip?"

Hayley gave an exaggerated nod making Caitlin giggle. "And she's always packing at the last minute." She whispered.

"I heard that." Clara came out scoffing. "Sorry, mum." She replied sheepishly. Clara sighed. "It's alright. I know have a habit of procrastinating, I'm sorry. As soon as I'm done we'll leave."

"Well, what are you looking for? Maybe we can help." He asked.

"I'm searching for my flip flops. I can't seem to find them." She frowned not realizing she was holding them. "Are those it, Miss Clara?" Caitlin asked pointing.

Clare looked at the pair of purple and pink flip flops in her hand and began grumbling to herself. David could see her getting stressed out and knew that this was his cue to intervene."Uh, girls why don't you go play in the backyard and we'll be with you shortly?" He said carefully moving Caitlin off his lap.

Caitlin frowned. "I thought we were going to play in the park."

Hayley had her arms folded as she glanced at Caitlin. "We are that's just grown-up talk for calming down my mum." He arched his eyebrow at her. "Yeah, well just wait outside and we'll be there soon, okay?" Hayley took Caitlin's hand. "Come on, I'll show you my new hula hoop." She said as they left the room.

As soon as they were gone David shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. "Okay, there gone feel free to use language if you like." She turned and glanced at him scowling. "I just spent fifteen minutes looking for a pair of damn shoes that were in my hand in the entire time."

He shrugged walking towards her. "Well, if it's any account their very cute flip flops." David lightly teased making Clara smile a little.

"Thanks." She replied placing them in her suitcase. He smiled gently pulling her over to him. "What's wrong, huh?" David asked. "I'm just dreading this class trip. Being away from Hayley and you is a bit unnerving." Clara admitted.

"Oh, you'll have fun on this trip." David assured her. She looked at him and grunted. He smirked. "Hey, I thought we agreed you were going to have fun?"

She took his hand intertwining her fingers in his. "It's my Hawaiian trip and I'll be miserable if I want to." Clara pouted. David smiled. "Okay, I'll be miserable, too, then." He kissed her forehead.

Clara smiled. "Are you trying to make me feel better?" "Is it working?" He asked. She hugged him tight. "Maybe." Clara replied coy.

After the hug David looked around. "So do you have a lot left to pack?"

Clara placed her hands on her hips. "I think I'm done just got a couple of books left to pack." He nodded. "Oh, where are they?" She pointed at her little oak bookshelf and David went over to get them. "Ah, I see you're into the classics." He said looking through a couple. " _Jane Austin_ , _Tolstoy_ , ooh, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_!"

"You're a Harry Potter fan, too?" She smiled standing beside him hugging his arm. He shrugged. "Well, I won't brag but I've read almost every book she's written." "Ooh, look at you." Clara said impressed. "Yeah, like in this one he…" He started to say but Clara quickly covered his mouth. "Don't spoil the ending. I'm still reading it."

He gently removed her hand and grinned. "So am I," David kissed her hand. "In fact I just finished chapter twelve. I just wanted an excuse to kiss your hand."

Clara shook her head. "You're adorable." David dramatically sniffed. "I do try." He sighed setting the books in her bag. "Well, if that's it we better get going." He started to leave when she grabbed his arm pulling him back. "Oi'," David frowned. "What's that for?"

"You're forgetting something." She sang. "I am?" He said confused. Wrapping her arms around him, Clara gave him a flirty knowing smile. "Oh, I am!" He grinned bending down to kiss her. "Now, you're getting it." She smiled bringing her lips closer. But a soft tapping on the door disrupted their near kiss.

"Daddy?" Caitlin said walking in just as they quickly pulled apart. "What are you doing?" She asked looking at them curious. David cleared his throat. "Uh, nothing sweetheart." He replied trying to sound nonchalant.

Clara turned her head suppressing a smirk. He was so cute.

"So, uh, Caitlin, I thought you were waiting outside." David said nervously folding his arms. "I forgot to give Miss Clara my present." She replied.

He nodded. "Right, I almost forgot." "What present?" Clara asked. He smiled at his daughter. "Show her sweetheart." She shyly walked towards her handing her a crayon picture.

Clara studied the pink, yellow and purple drawing of herself as a flower smiling wearing a hula skirt and sunglasses under an orange sun. Clara grinned and hugged her. "It's beautiful, Caitlin!"

"You really like it?" Caitlin asked hopeful. "I love it!" She exclaimed making her blush. David smiled at her. "Okay, honey go back outside and we'll be down in a second." She smiled and hurried downstairs.

"Quite the artist, huh?" David beamed.

Clara nodded then glanced at him. "I'm sorry you can't go." He shrugged. "It's okay. Take pictures for me?" She smirked. "I promise I'll photograph every flower I see." He smiled kissing the top of her head.

"You still ready for the park?" David said. She nodded. "Yeah, I think the park will do me some good." He smiled taking her hand and they left the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Note: Hi! Just wanted to say other than books, photos and movies I don't really don't know much about Hawaii so I wanted to apologize for anything I might've gotten wrong. But I hope you enjoy the chapter! :))**

* * *

In the first couple of hours of the Hawaiian trip Clara learned a couple of things, Courtney plays her music too loud, some of her students had a fear of flying and this whole trip was starting to feel like an excuse for the teachers to have a second honeymoon.

It seemed like everyone brought their spouses or significant others leaving Clara feeling awkward with just her books. By the time they arrived at the hotel there was a sense of relief as she walked into her suite now that she was away from all those happy couples.

Looking around the room it was very nice; it was large with plush white carpets, a queen size bed with soft cotton pink sheets and pink sheer curtains covering French door windows that led to a balcony outside.

Clara couldn't resist stepping outside for a look. "My stars…" She gasped looking out at the gorgeous view of the ocean. "It's like a dream." She thought to herself. Then disappointment set in when she remembered that David wasn't there.

"Maybe I could call him, later." She said to herself. The thought of doing that made her feel better and she began unpacking.

Later that night Clara lay in bed dialing David's number after a few seconds she heard his tired but sweet voice. "Hello?" He yawned. "Hi." She smiled.

"Clara, hi," His voice brightened. "How was the plane trip?"

"It was fine. The room's beautiful." She replied. "Great, great." He answered simply. "Uh, how are you?" Clara asked.

"Fine, how about you?" David replied. "Fine," Clara said then she let out a scoff. "We're both terrible conversationalists tonight, aren't we?" He chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I think you're right," He sighed. "I guess it's cause' I miss you so much."

"You miss me?" She replied. "Yeah ever since the airport." David admitted. "But I still want you to have fun." He quickly added. Clara smiled a little at the thought of him missing her ever since he said goodbye to her.

Clara bit her lower lip. "You liar." "What?" He said. "You really are the romantic softy, huh?" She smiled. "Yeah, suppose I am especially when it comes to you." He replied honestly.

"Well, I miss you, too and I still wish you were here." She replied softly. "I know and I'm sorry but maybe when you get back we can do something together?" He offered.

Clara smiled. "I'll hold you to that promise." "Yes, boss." He teased. "And I promise I'll take double the pictures of every flower I see." She added. "Okay, luv just enjoy yourself, yeah?" He said lovingly. "Okay." Clara said. She heard David suppress a yawn. It was so cute she smirked.

"I'll let you get some sleep." She said. They both said goodnight and I love you before hanging up the phone. Hearing his voice helped but it did little to stop missing him. Clara laid down pulling the covers over her. She looked a picture of Hayley and then a picture of David with Caitlin on her phone before drifting off to sleep.

"So did you get to talk to him last night?" Martha asked as they sat and watched the students play on the beach. It was a gorgeous day but Clara barely noticed. She was too bummed.

Clara nodded. "Yeah." "What'd he say?" She asked. Clara smiled a little lowering her eyes. "He misses me." Martha sympathetically hugged her shoulders. "Aw, well, look at the on bright side at least you have someone waiting for you at home."

She just grunted. "Easy for her to say, she had Mickey here with her." She thought bitterly to herself. After a few minutes Clara felt restless. "I'm going to get us a couple of sodas." She said standing up from the beach towel they were sharing.

Clara walked over to the snack stand and asked for two sodas. As she waited she realized none of this seemed logical, here she was on a beautiful island and she was miserable.

She began twirling a straw between her fingers when she heard a charming American male voice. "Hi!"

She turned and there was a tall young muscular sandy blond haired guy wearing red swim trunks grinning at her. He was cute but she wasn't impressed nor did she really care.

She smiled politely. "Hi." Clara said as he came closer. He smiled. "I'm Ben." "Clara." She replied simply. "Are you alone?" Ben asked. She rolled her eyes. "How original." Clara thought.

"No, I'm traveling with a school on a field trip." She replied. "Oh, you're a teacher."

Clara just nodded.

"Bit far from home, aren't you?" He asked. Instead of answering she was distracted by a young couple nearby, the girl was blushing after receiving a flower from her boyfriend; making her miss, David even more. She then felt a tapping in her shoulder. "Huh?" Clara replied.

Ben smirked. "I said your accent. Where are you from?" He asked. Clara shook her head as if she was refocusing her thoughts. "Um, I'm from London." "Wow!" He chuckled impressed.

She sighed. "Yeah and so is my boyfriend, well, he's from Scotland, originally." He nodded leaning against the counter. "Are you two having fun here?" Clara lowered her eyes. "No, he's back home." "Well, that wasn't very nice, leaving you alone." Ben replied with mock pity. She glared at him then rested her arms on the counter and shrugged. "It's okay." Ben glanced at her casually. "Well, since he's not here maybe I could buy you some drinks?"

Clara frowned. "What for?" "Oh, just a friendly gesture." He shrugged.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not allowed to drink on the job." He nodded. "Dinner, maybe?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Clara replied a bit annoyed. "I know this perfect restaurant just off the island, what do think?" Ben asked ignoring her. She sighed slightly exasperated. Why couldn't he leave her alone? She wondered.

"Come on just you and me, tonight?" He asked leaning closer his breath tickling her ear. She moved away slightly. "Thanks but I don't think so." She replied harshly then quickly grabbed the soda cans and left before he could respond.

She caught up with Martha who had been watching close by. "What was that all about?" Martha asked curious. "Some guy hitting on me. He wanted dinner." She sighed handing her a soda can. Martha glanced briefly behind her. "He's kind of cute." "Fine, you date him, then." Clara muttered.

Martha shrugged. "Sorry but maybe you should I mean it's not like you and David are sleeping together."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Is it possible for you think about something other than sex?" She sighed. "Look, I'm just saying…"

"I don't want to hear it, okay?" Clara snapped cutting her off. "Alright, I'm sorry," She replied defensively raising her hands. "It's just you two have been together for a while, now and people are starting to wonder when are you going to take that next step?"

Clara groaned frustrated. She was so sick of this conversation. "Look, I'm sorry if nobody gets our relationship but you know what, it's nobody's business and I don't want another guy, particularly pretty boy back there." She scoffed. Martha briefly looked behind her again at Ben who was hitting on someone new. "Yeah, I see what you mean." She said making a face.

"Thank you." She said softly taking a drink from her can. Martha glanced at her feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't mean not to understand." She shrugged. "It's alright." "Are you going to be okay?" Martha asked. Clara sighed. "Yeah." But deep down she was beginning to wonder if coming here was a good idea.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Clara woke up and checked her phone for a text message from David but was disappointed when nothing showed up but shrugged it off and got up and got dressed into a pair of denim shorts and a blue and pink tie-dye t-shirt and started her busy day. But by lunch Clara reached into the pocket for her cellphone and tried calling him, again but to her dismay all she got was his voicemail.

She slowly put her phone back. "I guess he's out or maybe in the garden?" Clara told herself. She decided to try again later and began organizing the students for a volley ball game.

During the game she tried again but got the same result. "Damn it." She muttered. "What's wrong?" Martha asked as they sat and watched the students play. Clara sighed. "I've been trying to call David but he's not answering." "Well, I'm sure he'll call." Martha assured her. She glanced at her. "You think so?" Martha nodded. "Sure," She nudged her arm. "Look, try to have some fun, yeah? No use in moping." She pointed out. Clara nodded and put her phone away and tried to have fun watching her students and cheering them on.

Later that evening while everyone was busy socializing at a hotel class party Clara sat on the beach with her knees tucked under chin feeling lonely and slightly discouraged about David. She couldn't understand it. It shouldn't have bothered her but it did. This wasn't like him. He always called her. Maybe something had happened, maybe something was wrong with his phone…or maybe he was just too busy for her.

Clara dismissed the thought and decided to try one final time. She took out her phone and sighed. "Okay, if he doesn't answer this time then I'm throwing this thing into the ocean."

"Aw, you don't wanna do that, do ya'?" She heard a familiar voice say. Clara turned and saw David standing behind her wearing jeans, a blue open button down shirt revealing a white t-shirt underneath.

"David?" She said standing up slowly making sure he wasn't just some wonderful dream.

"Hello!" He waved. Clara grinned and rushed up wrapping her arms around him nearly him knocking him backwards. "Whoa, I'm happy to see you, too!" He chuckled.

She blushed. "Sorry, it's just what are you doing here? I mean I'm ecstatic you're here but what are you doing here?"

David shrugged. "Well, I missed you so here I am." "But what about helping Amy?" Clara asked.

He smirked. "With River out sick Amy decided to take an impromptu mini vacation with Rory so I saw a perfect opportunity for Caitlin to visit her grandfather and for me to be with you."

"Really?" She smiled. "Yeah, I set the whole thing up with Ian and besides I couldn't leave you all alone to deal with Courtney, could I?" He smiled kissing her nose. Clara looked at him still in disbelief.

"Hey, what's wrong?" David asked tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing it's just when you didn't call I got worried." She admitted now feeling silly. "Yeah, sorry but I couldn't have my phone on when I was on the plane." David explained. "You were really that worried about me?" He said slightly surprised. Clara smiled flirtatiously. "Guess, I'm pretty spoiled by you."

David smirked. "Of course," He gave her a quick kiss. "You're very important to me." She held him close. "I'm glad you're here." "Me, too." He replied lifting her up slightly, twirling her around making her giggle.

"So what have I missed?" He asked after the hug. She sighed. "Well, some of the students are afraid of flying and it seems every teacher brought their spouse." Clara gave him a look. "You can imagine how I felt."

"Oh, poor baby." He pouted. Clara smirked. "Yeah, even Mr. Chesterton brought his wife." "Oh, Barbara's here? I'll have to say hello, later." David replied looking briefly behind him.

Clara then glanced at him slightly nervous. She knew she had to tell him about Ben. She took his hands and exhaled. "And a guy hit on me, yesterday."

David expression changed and he swallowed. "Oh?" She nodded. "Yeah, he wanted dinner."

He lowered his eyes then looked at her. "Um, what did you say?" Clara could tell he was bothered. She smiled reassuringly at him. "I told him I wasn't interested." David just grunted out an "Okay."

She sighed. "To be honest I don't remember half of what he said to me, cause' I was thinking about you." She replied honestly.

"Well, I don't want you to feel like I'm trapping you if you wanted to see him, I-I'd understand." He replied softly. She glanced up at him. He looked so discouraged it broke her heart. Clara touched his cheek. "Hey, I decided a long time ago that you have my heart." She told him firmly taking his hand and kissing it.

Her eyes were so sincere and loving David smiled taking her hand. "Yeah? Well, you have mine too." Clara smirked shyly."Well, aren't you sweet?" He grinned pressing his lips gently against hers and she held him close welcoming his kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning the cellphone woke up Clara, she sat up yawning. "Who is that?"

She picked it up and smiled, it was a text from David. The message said. " _morning, luv"_ Yes, the text was simple and sweet but it reminded her that David was here and just down the hall instead of all the way in London. Suddenly the nature hike today didn't seem so bad.

Clara grinned and quickly showered and got dressed. A few minutes later all the teachers and the students met outside on the trail and started their nature hike.

She spotted David looking at the flowers and smiled before slowly walking behind him and tapping him on the shoulder. "Hi!" Clara said.

He turned and grinned. "Hi, have you seen these flowers? Oh, they're brilliant!" David gushed as he rambled on about them. Clara smirked. He was like a kid in a toy store pointing at each exotic flower. He then glanced at her sheepishly realizing what he was doing. "Sorry."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I think you're cute." "Thank you, I do try." He teased. David then took her hand. "Come on."

They started walking but David gently pulled Clara to the side. "Wait, where we going?" She asked. "Oh, I thought we take a little detour." He replied with playful eyes. "What kind of detour?" Clara said with a smile.

"Just a day at the beach." He shrugged. "But what about the hike?" She asked.

He sighed. "You do realize this is a class vacation, right? Anything educational is optional." David pointed out. Clara smirked. "Yes, but" He gently stopped her. "And I've already talked to Ian and its fine with him." She smiled. "Think of everything, don't ya'?"

David shrugged. "It saves time." Clara smirked. "Okay, that does sound nice but can we get ready first?" He nodded. "Sure, meet you in ten minutes?" They agreed and went back to the hotel to get ready.

A few minutes later Clara came back to the beach wearing a violet bathing suit and denim shorts. She spotted David waiting for her. Clara had to admit he looked amazing in his khaki shorts and a blue oversize t-shirt.

"David!" She called. He turned and smiled. "Hi, again."

Clara noticed he was holding a cloth bag. "What's in there?" He smiled. "I brought some water, sunblock, a beach towel and," David said reaching inside pulling out a purple swirl ball. "A ball for Hayley but I thought we play with it first."

"Thanks but you didn't have to." Clara replied. He shrugged. "I know but I bought Caitlin one and I thought she might like one as well. It's light enough that she can practice bouncing it on her head."

She sighed. "I've already told Hayley no bouncing balls on her head." "Aw, but it's light." He playfully whined. "See," David said bouncing it on his head. "It's fine."

Watching him Clara bit her lower lip and got a mischievous idea. "You know that's very impressive but I know a good soccer move, too."

"Oh, what?" He replied still bouncing the ball on his forehead. She grinned. "This!" Clara tickled his stomach causing him to lose his place. "Oi'!" He laughed. "Sorry, couldn't resist!" She sang.

He smirked. "Oh, you're gonna get it!" David started chasing her all over the beach as she giggled. Finally he caught her from behind and he gently swung her around and carefully pinned her on the sand tickling her making her laugh. Then he peered over her with a soft romantic expression and gently brushed away a strand of her hair from her forehead."Gotcha." He said softly. She smiled gazing up into dark brown eyes. "Yes, you have." Clara replied lovingly. He smiled kissing her temple.

An elderly posh couple stared at them like they were nuts but they didn't care. "Hello!" David waved making Clara giggle. "Uh, can I get up, now?" She smirked. "Right, sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

David helped her up and she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him. He smirked. "Not that I'm complaining but what did I do to deserve this?" "I'm just glad you're here," Clara glanced up at him. "I didn't realize just how much I missed you." He smiled embracing her. "I missed you too," David kissed her forehead. "So shall we continue?" Clara nodded and they walked along the beach holding hands.

That night they sat on the beach eating sweat potato chips. "These are really good." David said popping a chip in his mouth. "I thought you might like them," She smiled biting into a chip. "This chip shop near the hotel sells them."

David nodded. "You know, I think I'll try this recipe on Caitlin." Clara just stared at him thoughtfully as he watched the sunset, the breeze blowing in his messy brown hair. "Gorgeous out there, isn't it?" David sighed.

"Yeah." She replied sounding slightly distracted. "Something wrong?" He asked. Clara lowered her eyes shyly then looked at him. "I was just thinking it's been a long time since we've done something without the kids."

He shrugged. "Isn't that what we're doing, now?" She nodded. "Yeah but I mean a date, a proper date…like our first date," Clara smiled nudging his arm. "I mean since we're here."

David smiled. "Yeah, I don't see why not. So what did you have in mind?" "Well, I thought we could see a movie and have a nice light dinner." Clara replied. "Okay, that sounds nice." He nodded.

She leaned closer to him smiling."Good, pick me up at 8:00 P.M on Friday night." "I look forward to it." He grinned kissing her nose. Clara giggled and fed him a chip. David then pulled her into his arms and she smiled cuddling close to him and they watched the sunset together.

* * *

 **Author Note: Hi, just wanted to say I've decided** **to make this story longer because I have all these ideas for it.**

 **Now I just have to figure out if I want to make it a long fic or a series, I'm kind of thinking series but I'm not sure, yet. But I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks! :))**


	30. Chapter 30

Clara had just stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her before going into her room searching for something to wear for her date with David. She was really excited, he had texted her earlier about a surprise and to wear something cool and to meet him outside. Clara grinned pulling on a purple t-shirt and blue denim shorts, thinking about what it was and quickly put on her black flats and left her room.

A few minutes later Clara waited outside the hotel for David, suddenly she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw David dressed in jeans and a white baggy t-shirt and his favorite old fashion cap.

He looked really good. It was slightly distracting.

"Hi," He smiled. "You look lovely." "Oh, thanks so do you…I-I mean" She winced embarrassed.

"Why did I say that?" She thought blushing but David smirked. "It's okay; I kind of like it." He lightly joked making Clara smile.

"So what's this surprise?" She asked. "Well, there's been a change of plans." David said with a hint of mischievousness in his voice. "Oh?" She asked.

He nodded casually shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I thought we do something different." She grinned. "Ooh, I like it already. What is it?" Clara asked.

David smirked. "I'll show you but you're going to have to wear this." He said holding up a handkerchief. "Why?" She asked looking at him strangely. He came closer smiling flirtatiously. "It's a surprise."

She pouted. "Aw, can't you tell me?" He smirked slightly wagging his finger. "Now, Clara, come on if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

Clara sighed and put it on. "Okay, now what?" He went behind her. "Now I'll guide you." He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly guided her across the beach. "Okay, here we are!" He said as they stopped and he removed the blindfold.

They ended up in a secluded lagoon near the beach overlooking the ocean. It was gorgeous; the palm trees had paper lanterns tied to them creating a low light and there was a small canopy tent and a checkered blanket on the grass and it was all set to a purple and orange sunset.

She gasped. "My stars, it's beautiful!" Clara said looking around.

"You like it?" He asked. "It's incredible! How did you find this place?" She asked. David scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I didn't exactly find it; I got lost then found it."

She smirked folding her arms. "Dare I ask how you got lost?" David sighed. "My compass broke during a nature hike with my class yesterday but I used my survival techniques and found our way out." "Oh and what was that?" She asked. He shrugged. "I asked for directions." Clara gave a mock gasp. "A man asking for directions, scandalous!"

He gave her a playful look. "Cute, Oswald, cute." She smiled petting his arm. "So what now?" David smiled and knelt and began starting a small fire. "Well, I thought we have some s'mores and hot dogs, some wine, sit under the stars and cuddle."

Clara grinned. "Mm sounds romantic." She sat beside him under the canopy as he put together the platter of food. "You've done this before haven't you?" She asked watching him cook the hot dogs. He shrugged. "When I was kid. Dad used to take us camping a lot."

Clara nodded then glanced at him curious. "So what is a s'more?" He looked at her surprised. "You've never had s'mores?" She shook her head. "No, well, I've heard of them but I never had one. Mum wasn't keen on sweets."

David grinned. "Oh, you're in for a treat! As soon as we finish up dinner I'll make you one."

After they finished dinner he took some graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows; Clara watched as he warmed and made them into a sandwich. She smiled, she loved watching him cook.

"Careful, it's hot." He said placing it in a napkin before giving it to her. Clara took a bite suppressing a smile as the gooey marshmallow spilled out. "It's good." She grinned. He smiled taking a bite into his. "Glad you like it."

"They're a bit messy." She said licking some marshmallow off her thumb. "But that's the best part." He grinned putting a dot of chocolate on her nose. Clara smirked dabbing some chocolate on to his chin. "Oi'!" He snickered.

"Sorry." She smiled wiping it off with a napkin. David took her hand kissing it.

Clara rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked. She nodded. "Everything's perfect." David smiled pouring a couple of glasses of wine. She took a sip and glanced at him. "How's the wedding planning?"

David shrugged taking a sip. "It's going okay," He sighed. "Everything's almost done." Clara glanced up at him noticing a thoughtful look on his face. "What ya' thinking"' She asked sitting up curious. He scoffed with a slight smile. "Just my baby sister getting married," David shook his head. "I still can't believe it."

"It was bound to happen." She replied. "I know I'm just feeling so old." He groaned. Clara chuckled. "You're in your mid-twenties, how is that old?"

David shrugged. "Well, Amy's my little sister so to her I'm old." "Well, I think you look amazing for your old age." She teased.

"Thank you." He replied in a mock posh voice. "Caitlin's really excited," David popped a marshmallow in his mouth. "She's had her dress hanging on the door for months." Clara smiled eating a piece of chocolate. "I bet she looks adorable." He reached into his pocket pulling out his phone. "You wanna see?" She nodded. David pulled up a pic of Caitlin posing with her arms spread out wearing a pink dress with white sandals.

"Oh, she's cute!" Clara gushed.

He smiled. "Thanks." He said putting back his phone. "I see she likes to pose." Clara said. He chuckled. "Yeah, she loves having her picture taken."

David drank some more and glanced at her. "Would you like to go with me?" "To the wedding?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah, you and Hayley." "I'd like that." She smiled.

"Good." He grinned finishing the last of his wine. David then started a portable Cd player and soft music began playing.

"You brought music?" She asked. He smiled. "Yeah, why not?"

"You're spoiling me, again." She teasingly scolded. "You're worth it." David replied softly as his brown eyes became dark and romantic.

Clara felt goosebumps all over feeling his arms wrap so gently around her waist embracing her.

"I like this." She whispered resting her head on his arm. "I'm glad." David smiled and held her closer.

She then noticed a folded piece of paper on the ground. "What's that?" Clara frowned bending to pick it up. David blushed. "Oh, that must have fallen out of my pocket. I was hoping you wouldn't see it."

"Why?" She asked. He sighed. "It's a little embarrassing." Clara looked at him strangely and opened the paper there was a tiny plastic bag with what looked like strands of broken straw inside. She looked at him questionably. "Is this hay?"

He nodded sheepishly.

"Why?" She asked curious. David shrugged. "It's special to me, sentimental."

"Okay, I'm lost." Clara replied confused.

He smiled slightly. "It came from the hayloft where we shared our first kiss."

She looked at him surprised. "You mean you" David nodded. "I told you Clara, a kiss is very special to me," He turned and took her hand. "When you kissed me every feeling that I had for you was confirmed."

She smiled thoughtfully at him, gazing into his sincere brown eyes it felt like her heart was going to melt.

David grinned softly, gently nudging her shoulder. "I always had feelings for you, Clara."

"Always, you sure about that?" Clara teased lightly.

He smirked. "Of course. I love how real and genuine you are with me," David glanced at her. "You always make me feel important and like what I say matters."

She smiled. "To be honest I always felt the same way about you. I was just too foolish to admit it, I guess." David gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "You are no fool, Clara Oswald."

Clara smiled as he kissed her cheek. Then her eyes searched his and she gently pulled him to her tenderly kissing him. David embraced her and any thoughts of pulling back or stopping exited her mind. For once she didn't care, the kiss, his embrace felt so right, so perfect. She needed more.

Her tongue lightly touched his lips making him suppress a moan. Clara nearly pushed him over the edge by gently slightly opening his mouth allowing their tongues to touch and their lips moving in-sync.

His lips were so soft and still tasted sweet from the marshmallows; it was intoxicating and she pressed harder wanting to taste more of his kiss.

She let a few soft moans escape then felt his lips move along her neck and jaw line giving soft seductive kisses up to her earlobe softly nipping and brushing his lips across her soft skin. She shivered with delight feeling his hot breath on her ear.

Clara's hands traveled to his head removing his cap running her fingers through his messy brown hair making it hard for him not to want to touch her more.

David realized what they were doing and tried to stop but her lips on his neck was making it difficult. After returning a couple of kisses he finally managed to speak.

"Clara, please make me stop." He whispered against her ear.

"Why?" She asked placing another kiss on his neck making him shiver.

"Because I don't think I can." David panted reluctantly trying to pull back from her embrace.

But Clara didn't want to let go. "No," She whimpered softly, craving the feeling of his lips. "Please…keep going." "But I'm-I'm scared." He admitted embarrassed.

She paused glancing at him concerned. "Scared?" He nodded. "I'm scared of losing you because I moved too fast or you felt I was taking advantage of you," David swallowed. "And I would never do that to you ever."

"You aren't," Clara caressed his face resting her forehead on his. "I want this. I've wanted this for a long time. I just couldn't tell you." "Why not?" He asked puzzled. She briefly lowered her eyes. "Because I was afraid of touching you like"

"Like Rose did?" He finished for her. She smirked a little. "I hate it when you do that," Then Clara nodded slightly embarrassed and sniffed. "But yeah, I didn't want to upset you or scare you away."

David kissed her hand. "Clara, every touch, hug, hand hold I treasure. You could never touch me in any way that would upset me." Clara gave a wet smile. "Yeah?' He nodded catching an escape tear from her cheek. "Yes."

"So you want this?" She asked. "Only if you're ready." He replied honestly. Clara smiled. "I'm ready," She looked up at him. "Are you?" David smiled. "Yeah," He then sighed. "But not here, yeah? I'm not that bold besides it's a bit cliché, don't you think?"

She nodded and smirked. "Yeah, I agree." "Do you want to go back?" He asked. "Yeah but can we stay here and please hold me a little longer?" She replied softly.

David smiled and nodded. He held her close for a while before putting the fire out and gathering everything and walking back to the hotel, together.


	31. Chapter 31

After several stolen glances and the occasional hand touches on the way back to the hotel as soon as they got to Clara's room they embraced kissing a few times before she pulled back biting her lower lip then turned and locked the door and dimmed the lights. She looked into his dark brown eyes smiling shyly at him. "Hi."

"Hello." He grinned as she rested her forehead against his. They intertwined fingers and kissed tenderly. Clara freed her hands moving up his t-shirt touching his cool skin then desperately began pulling up his shirt before he helped pull it off tossing it aside then doing the same to hers revealing a white satin lace bra.

Clara eyed his bare muscular chest and grinned. He looked so sexy standing there in just his trousers. "You really are a sexy giant, huh?" She flirted. He blushed suppressing a snicker. "What?" She looked at him questionably.

David shook his head. "Nothing just I'm not used to being called sexy that's all; giant maybe but not sexy." Clara played with his lightly scattered chest hair. "Well, you are sexy," She led him back to the bed gently pushing him backwards. "And that's final." Clara grinned.

"You knew that was behind me, didn't you?" He smirked after landing on the bed. Clara shrugged innocently. "Maybe." He smiled and gently pulled her down with him.

"You're beautiful." He smiled lovingly stroking her arm. Clara blushed. "You're very sweet." She kissed the middle of his chest.

"You're my gift, you know that?" David said softly and lovingly. Clara looked at him surprised. "I'm what?" He took her hand rubbing her fingers. "Well, you're giving me your heart and I consider that a beautiful present."

"And does that mean you're my present?" She asked softly. "Well, yeah," He glanced at her and smirked. "Ugh, I sound like a corny old movie, huh?" Clara shook her head and took his hand pressing it against her cheek. "No, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." She kissed his palm.

After the kiss she smiled gazing at him shyly. "I don't deserve you." "Don't ever say that." He whispered in her ear. David brushed a strand of her hair away from her forehead. "You're worth everything to me."

She smiled as he leaned down kissing her. During the kiss Clara's hand trailed down his chest and torso to his belt trying to unclasp it but he playfully swatted her hand away. He broke the kiss and wagged his finger smirking. "Patience, Clara."

She gave a mock pout. "Spoil sport." "Yeah, I know." David smirked. She giggled and positioned herself on the bed then he peered over her gently caressing her face pressing his lips against hers while slowly moving his fingers under her straps touching her shoulders letting them fall. Clara let out a gasp.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous about what you're going to think of me naked." Clara admitted. "I bet you're a goddess." David said. Blushing she scoffed. "I doubt that." "Well, the sexy giant says you are and that's final." He smirked tapping her nose making her giggle and relax into the bed. He slowly unclasped her front opened bra exposing her breasts. Still a little shy Clara placed her hands over herself. "Aw, can't I see?" He mockingly pouted. Clara giggled then bit her lower lip and moved her hands.

He looked at her with his soft brown eyes. "Oh, my Clara, you truly are beautiful." David whispered sincerely. "They're not too small?" She asked. "No, luv," He smiled. "They're perfect."

"They're soft," David cupped one kissing her nipple, she hitched a breath. "They're gorgeous." He flicked his tongue over her nipple and breast. Clara moaned softly as he did the same to the other one. God he was good.

She grasped the sheets as David planted soft kisses down her throat all the way to her navel unhooking her shorts. Clara gasped hearing the zipper come down then whimpered as he took his time pulling off her shorts. Clara moaned feeling his soft kisses along her inner thigh and soft strokes on her leg.

His lips were gentle and the kisses were delicate making her tightening body ache with pleasure."Oh damn!" Clara cried out. Then she unexpectedly felt his tongue along her inner thigh and she yelped. "David!"

Soon he came back up looking at her. "Hi!" He smiled. Clara gave a shaky giggle. "You sure you haven't had much experience with women?" David smirked. "Yeah, why?" "Could've fooled me." She said breathlessly.

"You want me to stop?" He asked softly. Clara shook her head. "No, don't stop. I love how you're touching me," She smiled flirtatiously. "Please keep touching me."

He smiled and nodded then kissed her chin before his hand trailed down inside her panties arousing her before she could react he silenced her with a passionate kiss. His tongue seductively touched inside her mouth as her wetness increased and her thighs clinched.

Clara moaned in his mouth. His fingers were so gentle inside her she thought she'd turn to jelly.

After the kiss she looked at him as she panted. "David," She swallowed wanting him. "Make love to me, please." He just smiled and slowly teased the edge of her panties driving her crazy then feeling his fingers make contact with her already aroused female part as he slid off the silk fabric then placed a few soft kisses on her swollen part making her gasp. "Oh, you don't play fair!" Clara moaned briefly closing her eyes arching her back.

"I know." David teased as he started to take off his trousers but growing impatient she began pushing them down ranking her fingertips over his soft skin causing him to yelp.

He chuckled. "You really are a minx." "Shut up and make love to me." Clara groaned. "Yes, boss." David smiled. He kissed her passionately as he started to move inside her.

Clara felt him move deeper inside of her, she held him tight as he kissed along her throat. David's slow careful thrusts were more pleasurable than the last. "God, David, please!" She moaned running her fingers through his hair. She pressed kisses to his chest and shoulders as he licked his lips pushing more placing his hand under her back.

He kissed and nipped her ear. "You're gorgeous, Clara," David breathed in her ear. "So beautiful." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders arching her neck as he kissed her shoulder and neck. She moaned softly gently ranking her nails across his back.

"Say my name," She whispered kissing his cheek. "Please, remind me this is real and not a dream." David whispered her name several times planting soft kisses on her face.

He continued until the last thrust surged through her making her cry out in ecstasy. David gently rolled off and lay there catching his breath. He glanced at her. "You okay?" She nodded and smiled. "Yeah," Clara looked at him. "You?"

"Yeah." David grinned taking her hand. Clara turned on her side. "David?" He turned his head. "Hmm?" "Stay with me, tonight?" She asked stroking his side. He smiled. "Of course." David pulled the sheet over them and held her close. "I love you." He said kissing her forehead. "I love you, too." Clara said softly. He smiled closing his eyes and soon fell asleep. She hugged him and listened to her sleeping angel breathing before falling asleep herself.


	32. Chapter 32

David opened his eyes slowly glancing at the alarm clock blinking 5:10 A.M on the nightstand before lying back down. He sighed and peered over at Clara still sleeping beside him on her side. He couldn't help but smile at her. Her usually neat short brown hair was messy and her angelic face free of make-up, she was so beautiful it was hard not to stare.

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek causing her to stir a little and moan softly. Clara slowly opened her eyes and glanced up at David. "Hi." She smiled turning towards him.

"Hello," He replied softly smiling at her. "Sleep well?" Clara grinned. "Yeah and I was having the best dream." "Oh, what was it?" He asked propping himself up. "I'll show you, later." She replied mischievously playing with his chest hair. David smiled wiggling his eyebrows. "I look forward to it." He gave her a soft kiss giving her delightful shivers through her body.

After the kiss Clara sighed and cuddled closer as he put his arm around her. "What time is it?" "5:15 A.M," He replied. "We'll have to get up soon." "Can't we stay like this?" She asked softly. David sighed. "I wish we could but we still have a busy day filled students we're in charge of particularly Courtney."

"Oh, brilliant." She groaned. "Sorry." He chuckled kissing her temple. "Well, as long you're here I think I can go through just about anything." She shrugged propping herself up. "That's the spirit!" He said enthusiastically making her giggle.

Clara glanced up at him lovingly. "I never knew how good this could be until I met you." He just smiled holding her close. Clara leaned her head back against his chest. "I hope I wasn't boring." She said softly.

David glanced at her curious. "What makes you say that?" She shrugged. "Well, I didn't do dirty talk." He smirked letting out a snicker. "Okay."

"What, you might've wanted it." Clara replied simply. He shook his head. "That's okay; I never was never into that, anyway."

She chuckled. "Me neither. Seems kind of pointless doesn't it," Clara glanced at him smiling. "Funny, how it only works in movies." "Well, yeah." He nodded stroking her arm.

She glanced at him. "So I wasn't boring?" Clara asked biting her thumb tip. "Not at all, luv." He replied kissing her hand making her smile.

"Mm, I wish we could always stay like this." Clara sighed getting comfortable in his embrace intertwining her fingers with his. "I know." He sighed. "I really like this just the two of us." She smiled. "Well, there's still the rest of the vacation to enjoy, yeah?" He pointed out.

Clara smiled. "Yeah and we can still spend time together when we get home." "Sure, we'll have date nights and family nights." David replied. She glanced up at him grinning. "Hayley really enjoys those." He smiled. "I'm glad." "So can I still give her the ball?" He casually added.

She smirked. "Yes but no teaching her how to bounce it off her head, you got it?" "Yes, boss." He grinned leaning over to kiss her. But their lips had barely touched when her cellphone rang. Clara groaned grabbing it and answered. "Hello?" She sighed.

"Hello, Miss Oswald?" She heard Ian's tired and concerned voice. "Yes, Mr. Chesterton?" Clara asked sitting up. "Have you seen David," He asked. "He's not in his room."

David was listening in and suppressed a snicker. Clara gently shushed him before answering. "Uh, why, sir?" She tucked her knees under her chin.

Ian sighed. "Well, our hotel suite is beside David's and when we didn't hear his usual early morning shower going we got worried. I tried calling but he's not answering his phone. I know it seems silly but we've just gotten used to hearing it, I suppose." He lightly chuckled.

Clara glanced at him strangely. "You take a shower before 6:00 A.M?" He shrugged. "Sometimes. Caitlin's an early bird so whenever she gets up she usually comes gets me up. It's a bit of a habit." "Got you trained, huh?" She smirked. David smiled thoughtfully and nodded.

Clara smiled and continued talking. "So why call me?" She asked. "Well, I know he went out with you last night. I just thought maybe you knew." He replied simply. "Very logical." David nodded. Clara covered his mouth so Ian wouldn't hear him but it was too late.

"Is there someone with you?" He asked. Clara wasn't sure how to answer. "Well, uh…"

She looked at him mouthing the words "What do I say?" He shrugged. "Say whatever you want." David rested his chin on her shoulder.

There was a hint of mischief in his eyes and she arched her eyebrow suspiciously.

"What? I'm not going to try anything." He replied innocently.

She gave him a look before speaking, again. "Well, Mr. Chesterton to be honest..." Clara started to say but David began planting kisses on her shoulder distracting her. "Uh, Miss Oswald?" He said. "Yes?" She said pressing her lips.

"Are you alright?" Ian asked concerned.

"Uh-huh." Clara suppressed a whimper feeling his lips move to her neck. She playfully scowled at David. "Behave." She whispered briefly covering the mouthpiece. "No." He breathed in her ear. David nipped her earlobe making her whimper. "D-David I…I can't think when you do that." She giggled moving a little encouraging him.

"Miss Oswald, are you there?" Ian asked. "Yes, sir!" Clara squeaked feeling David's arm sneak under the sheet wrapping around her bare waist surprising her.

"Miss Oswald, I know it's none of my business but is David with you?" He asked slightly amused. Clara could barely speak his lips were making it hard as they traveled up and down her neck his long fingers brushed her hair aside for better access and began nipping and kissing her shoulder.

"Well, I, I mean he's" She shivered trying to finish.

"Need help?" He smiled innocently. She gave him a scowl but suppressed a smirk.

David smiled and took the phone. "Hello, Ian, give my best wishes to Barbara. Goodbye, now." He replied quickly before hanging up.

Clara shook her head smirking. "That wasn't fair, you distracted me on purpose." "Well, I just thought I'd speed up the conversation a little." He shrugged innocently gently pulling her down back on the bed. Clara giggled as he peered over her smiling mischievously.

"I love you," She said gently running her hand over his chest. "I'm so glad you came into my life." "I love you, too." He smiled kissing her palm. After the kiss she glanced briefly at the clock then looked up at him.

"We have to be up in an about an hour if you want to..." Clara said shyly giving him a knowing smile. She didn't need to say anything else. David just smiled before tenderly kissing her and making love to her, again.


	33. Chapter 33 (Rewrite)

It had been a long day, Clara was exhausted. She was also ready to strangle Jack for his 'brilliant' idea of letting the students do their own exploring at a natural history museum. It was a mess, some the kids got lost, some just went back to the hotel or the beach, some went shopping and she still cringed thinking how many students were caught doing things that didn't involve learning history.

Clara buried herself under the covers of the bed with her book then felt David's tired but loving embrace around her waist and suddenly the whole awful day didn't matter. She glanced at him as he softly snored and smiled.

She was so grateful to Mr. Chesterton for letting him stay with her in her room. Clara loved falling asleep beside David while listening to his soft breathing and feeling his body next to hers'. It made her wonder how she was going to stand waking up without him when she got home.

She was about to read when David's cellphone started ringing. "Who is that?" David stirred and yawned. Clara shrugged and answered it. Hello?"

"Miss Clara?" Caitlin's confused voice replied. Clara smiled. "Caitlin! Hi, sweetie, how are you?" David laid there smiling and listening in.

"Fine, um, why are you answering daddy's phone?" She asked.

Clara swallowed nervously. "Well, you're dad's visiting me, that's all just a friendly visit." David propped himself up arching his eyebrow at her weak explanation trying not to laugh.

"Oh, like a sleepover?" Caitlin replied innocently.

Clara smiled slightly. "Yeah, kind of." "Okay." She said accepting her answer then her voice became sad. Clara frowned. "What's wrong? Aren't you having fun at your grandfathers'?" Caitlin swallowed thickly. "Yeah, I-I just miss my mum and I miss h-home." Her voice cracking a little. Caitlin was missing Rose, again. David closed his eyes wishing he could hold his daughter and comfort her.

Clara's heart broke for the little girl. "Honey I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to miss your mum." She said softly.

"I know." Caitlin let out a tiny sob. "Sweetie, I know she's with you." Clara assured her."Yeah, sometimes I dream about her, I see her face and her angel wings." She admitted.

She could see the pain in David's eyes and squeezed his hand.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Clara asked sincerely. Caitlin sighed. "Would you sing to me?" She wasn't expecting that answer. "Uh, okay what song do you want to hear?"

"The one that mum wrote for me." Caitlin said. Clara swallowed. She had no idea what song that was and she wasn't much of a singer but she didn't want to let her down.

"Um, well I…" Clara stammered. Just then David shoved a piece of paper in front of her. She glanced behind her as he lay there. "Might help." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled and opened it. Reading the song it took a minute to realize it was Rose's handwriting each line written in pink ink and each _I'_ dotted with a heart.

Clara read through the lyrics almost tearing up; each line more beautiful and thoughtful than the last. It was obvious to her that this woman wanted to be a mother more than anything in the world.

"Miss Clara?" Caitlin said. "Yeah?" Clara replied. "Can you sing it to me?" She asked shyly.

She smiled wiping her eyes before responding. "Sure but why don't you sing it with me so I get the melody right?" "Okay." She replied sounding a little cheered up.

Clara looked back at David uncertain.

He gave her a reassuring nod and winked at her. Clara sighed and began singing the song softly over the cellphone with Caitlin, trying her best not to sound off key or letting her voice crack but somehow she did it and after she was done Caitlin sounded better. "Thank you." She said grateful.

"You're welcome," Clara smiled. "Feeling better?" "Yeah, you're a way better singer than daddy." She replied.

"Well!" David playfully scoffed.

"Sorry daddy!" Caitlin giggled over the phone. "It's alright sweetheart!" David smiled glad to hear her laughing.

Clara smirked and they both said goodnight to Caitlin before hanging up. She glanced over at David giggling. "Never thought of you as the jealous type" "I wasn't until my singing abilities were called into question." He dramatically replied mockingly offended.

Clara gave a sympathetic pout. "Poor baby." He shrugged. "And it was a privilege to hear you sing."

She smirked kissing his cheek then handed him the paper back. "Thanks for the help." "No problem," He smiled sticking back into his wallet. "You were fantastic."

Clara blushed. "Well, it's a beautiful song. Thank you for sharing it with me." He kissed her hand. "You're welcome." David said laying back down.

She smiled. "You realize we just handled our first parenting situation together?" He glanced up at her grinning. "Yeah, we did. Kind of exciting." Clara nodded. "Yeah, guess we make a good team." She said lying beside him.

"I think so." He replied softly.

"Maybe we'll get more opportunities like that." She said thoughtfully feeling his arms around her as she fell asleep but never catching his knowing smile.


	34. Chapter 34

David was sitting at a table in the hotel café sipping a coffee thinking about everything that was happening between him and Clara. It was hard to believe sometimes but also wonderful. Every word, every moment, every touch was going through his mind like a beautiful impossible dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

Just then Mr. Chesterton's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Ah, David thought I find you here." He smiled.

"Hi." He replied offering him a seat.

"So enjoying your last day of vacation?" Ian asked. David nodded staring into his cup. "Yeah, it's been great." "Everything alright with Clara?" He asked. David smiled. "Yeah, she's just doing some last minute souvenir shopping."

He nodded then studied David's thoughtful expression. "Something on your mind?"

David casually shook his head. "No." Ian smirked. "David, I've known you since you were a teenager so I know when something's bothering you." He glanced at him biting his thumb nail. "Oh, how?"

Ian softly chuckled. "You start biting your thumb."

David glanced at down and realized he was doing it. He sighed sometimes it amazed him how Ian still knew him so well. He smiled sheepishly placing his hand down. "Yeah, well…" His sentence trailed as he took another sip.

He looked at David and smirked. "So what is it, hmm?" David sighed. "Well, things between me and Clara have changed a lot but lately, we've become very serious about each other."

Ian nodded. "Are you having doubts?"

David quickly shook his head. "No, no," He sighed briefly glancing up. "It's just in the past we've talked about moving in together and it's looking like we might be doing it but..." His sentence trailed.

He looked at him. "But?" "But I think I want something more." David replied honestly. Ian shrugged. "Like what?" He sighed heavily. "Like what me and Rose had." Ian nodded. "I see. Are you sure?" He smiled. "I haven't felt like this since Rose," David eyes sparkled as he continued. "Clara is everything and I can't imagine my life without her…she is my life."

He smiled. "I'm happy for you. Have you talked to Clara about this?"

David shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll scare her away." He said softly. Ian studied him. "What makes you think that?' He asked curious.

David rubbed the back of his neck gazing the table. "Because of what happened with Danny and maybe she'll think we're moving too fast," He scoffed. "It may not even be what she wants."

"Well, isn't that how you thought Rose would feel?"

David shrugged. "Yeah." "But you were wrong, yeah?" He pointed out. David smiled slightly remembering how fast Rose said yes'.

"Yeah." David replied. "So what makes you think Clara will say no?" Ian replied. He glanced at him. "You don't think she will?" "No, I don't," Ian smiled shaking his head. "I've seen you, two and even before you ever admitted that you loved each other I knew you both were meant to be together."

David grunted. "That doesn't mean she won't leave." Ian smirked slightly. "Clara loves you too much for that and I think she wants what you want," He sighed. "But you need to talk to her, first."

"But what if I do and frighten her away?" He asked. Ian shrugged. "Then at least you'll know but talk to her, you may be surprised," He stood smiling and patted his shoulder. "Best be going. Good luck."

David just nodded quietly and continued drinking his coffee while processing Ian's advice.

Later Clara was walking on the beach enjoying the sun one last time. She was going to miss the ocean and the feel of the sand under toes and the warm weather.

Just then she spotted David standing watching the ocean tapping his cell phone against his arm and walked up to him. "Hi!" She smiled tapping his shoulder.

David turned and smiled kissing her cheek. "Hi."

"Enjoying the sun?" Clara asked. "Yeah." He replied. She noticed he seemed to be distracted. "Is something wrong?" Clara asked placing her hands on his shoulders.

He scoffed wrapping his arms around her waist "Nah, everything's fine I just got a call from Amy this morning. Apparently Rory's having second thoughts about his kilt and wanted me to talk to him."

"I thought he was wearing a tux," She replied confused then frowned. "And before that wasn't he wearing a regular suit?"

He sighed. "I told you Amy, was changing her mind a lot." Clara chuckled. "So what did you do?" David shrugged casually. "Oh, I talked to Rory and using my gift of persuasion," He dramatically sniffed. "I convinced him to wear it."

"And what did you say?" She folded her arms smiling. "I told him if he wanted a peaceful wedding he better wear it." He replied as a fact. "Okay and…" Clara said. David sighed. "And I also told him if I had to suffer in a kilt so did he."

"Oh, don't you like your kilt?" She asked. David shook his head. "No." He grunted lowering his eyes like a disappointed toddler.

She pouted meeting his eyes. "Aw, I loved you in your kilt." "Oh, you do, huh?" He finally smirked.

"Yes, you look very distinguished." She said gently lifting the grey cloth cap from his head kissing his forehead.

"Aw, you're sweet," He smirked placing the cap on her head making her giggle. "Well, what do you know, looks better on you than it does on me." David smiled.

"Yeah but I like it on you, though." She replied softly placing it back on him. He smiled adjusting it on his head.

"That must be your favorite cap, huh?" Clara asked curious as they started walking. David shrugged. "Suppose so, I mean I've always liked it."

"Where'd it you get?" Clara asked. He smiled thoughtfully. "Dad gave it to me when I started teaching." "Yeah?" She said intrigued.

He nodded. "Yeah, he said it would make look more distinguished and teacher-like," David smirked removing it and twirling it. "But to be honest I think I look more like a Scottish newsboy than a teacher." Clara bit her thumb suppressing a flirtatious smile; to her David looked handsome in anything he wore.

"What's that look for?" He said catching her expression. She shook her head innocently. "Nothing, nothing." "Now, what was it?" He teased. Clara started giggling. "No, not telling!" "Was it about me?" He asked. Clara grinned. "Still not telling." David smirked gently swooping her in his arms and twirling her around making her laugh before stopping and kissing her cheek. "You're beautiful you know that?" David said in her ear.

Clara smirked. "Charmer." She kissed his chin and they settled into a spot on the sand and he wrapped his arms around Clara holding her close, she relaxed into his embrace.

"Hard to believe this is the last day of the trip." He said. She sighed. "Yeah but it'll be nice to get home, I miss Hayley."

David nodded. "Yeah, I miss Caitlin. I talked to her last night and she's excited about you two coming to the wedding."

Clara sighed. "Yeah, as soon as I told Hayley she started sending me pics of all her dresses." He chuckled. "I bet she's beautiful in every one." She just smiled cuddling closer. "She texted me earlier asking when we were going to get married." Clara said softly.

"Oh she wants us to get married?" He asked. She smirked. "Hayley's been wanting us to get married since the first day she met you," Clara tilted her head up at him. "Don't forget she locked you in your room for a reason."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know." Clara smiled and shrugged. "Anyway I told her if we ever make that decision she'd be the first to know."

David just smiled at that holding her as they watched the ocean waves.


	35. Chapter 35

"Just dig into the soil with your fingers, sweetheart." David smiled showing Caitlin. She eagerly copied him giggling as her fingers wiggled in the dirt. It was a beautiful Saturday and David and Caitlin were in the garden. He was showing her how to plant bulbs.

She grinned at him. "This is fun and I get to get messy, huh daddy?" He chuckled. "Yep, it's one of the best parts, I think." He helped her place a bulb in the ground then helped her cover it. "See their ya' go! You're doing an excellent job." He watched her smile as she patted the soil down.

She glanced at him. "Daddy, did you have fun on your vacation?" Caitlin asked curious digging into the soil with both hands. "Yeah, it was nice." He casually replied studying a bulb. He suppressed a smile remembering those long nights with Clara.

"Did you spend a lot of time Miss Clara?" Caitlin asked. David nodded. "Yes, we did spend some time together," He looked at her questionably. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I just like her. She's nice." He watched her wipe her hands on the old blue button down work shirt he gave her to wear. He smirked at how it dwarfed her. She was adorable.

"Well, I'm happy to hear it." He grinned. "Do you love her?" Caitlin asked.

He smiled. "Yes, I do," David brushed a strand of her blond hair from her face. "Very much." He added softly.

She glanced up at him "So why does she live somewhere else?" Caitlin asked. David shrugged. "Well, she has her own house." "But if you love her why can't she live here?" She replied curious.

He looked at her and decided it was time to talk about the possibility of them living together as a family.

David paused wiping his hands. "Honey, let's take a break, huh?" She nodded and he gently pulled her into his lap. "Caitlin, Miss Clara and I have been discussing the idea of moving in together."

He waited for a reaction but she just looked at him and nodded.

He smiled and continued. "Tell me, how would you feel if Miss Clara and Hayley lived here or if we lived with them?"

Caitlin shrugged. "That would be good," She tilted her head at him. "Are going to marry her?"

David cleared his throat, he wasn't expecting that question. "Well, um, to be honest we haven't really talked about it." "Then how can she live here?" She asked. He shrugged. "People who love each other can just live together."

"If you did marry her will she be my new mommy?" Caitlin asked softly looking down and lovingly touching her mother's bracelet. David swallowed and gently squeezed her hand. "Sweetheart, your mum will always be your mommy. That never changes," He paused and sighing glancing at her. "But if I marry Clara then yes, she will become your step-mother but how would you feel about that?"

Caitlin thought for a minute before shrugging. "I guess I wouldn't mind. I like Miss Clara and I've always wanted a mommy even if it's a step-mommy," She gazed up at him. "And Hayley would be my step-sister, yeah?" He nodded. "Yes, she would."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

Caitlin looked at him curious. "Would there be more siblings for me and Hayley?" He smirked. "Well, yes, there's a possibility there could be more siblings in the future but that would be up to Miss Clara."

"Okay." She sighed.

David gave a small smile and kissed her forehead. "So you want to plant some more?"

She grinned. "Yeah but when can we plant some toy seeds?" He frowned. "Toy seeds?" Caitlin nodded. "Yeah for growing toys." He smirked. "Uh, I think that's Santa's department so let's him deal with that, huh? How about planting some violets instead?"

She nodded. "Okay, daddy."

He smiled and started helping her plant some violets.


	36. Chapter 36

_Author's Note: Hi, sorry for the inconvenience but after a lot and I mean a lot of thinking I've decided that this will be the last chapter of 'All I Need' but I've also decided to do a sequel to this so chapters 37 and 38 will be re-looked at and re-posted in the new story which I hope to post after the holidays. But if you're following 'All I Need' on AO3 then it will just continue as a long fic just depends how you want to read the story, your choice :)_

 _Again I'm so sorry for the inconvenience but I hope you like the sequel :)_

 _Thanks!_

* * *

Clara was sitting in her living room couch trying to watch an old movie on T.V but her mind kept wandering over to David. He had been acting strange lately and she didn't know why. All week at school he had been acting awkward and nervous even at times secretive around her. It bothered her that David wouldn't tell her what was wrong. He always told her when something was wrong but not now and she was worried.

She tucked her knees under her chin tapping the remote against her leg in deep thought when the doorbell rang. Clara frowned glancing at the clock; it was 9:15 P.M. She knew it wasn't Hayley she was at a sleepover.

The door rang again and she sighed getting up. "I'm coming!" Clara called out going to the door. "Who is it?" She said.

"It's David!"

Clara opened the door despite the crisp cool fall air David was standing there in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. "Hi." He said.

"David, hi," She said surprised. "Won't you come in?" He nodded walking inside.

"What brings you by?" Clara asked. David shrugged. "I had to see you. I need to talk to you." She gave a weak smile walking past him. "So you are speaking to me." She leaned against the couch.

"What do you mean?" He frowned. Clara shrugged. "Well, you've been acting kind of weird, lately," She picked at the sleeve of her grey sweatshirt. "And yet you won't talk to me so I wasn't sure what was going on."

He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I know I've been acting strange." Clara glanced up at him. "Yes, you have. How come?" David just came closer and took her hand gently rubbing her fingers. "Clara, how do you see me? I mean when you look at me how do you really see me?"

It was a strange question but Clara didn't hesitate to answer. She smiled thoughtfully. "Well, I see you as my friend, my lover, my partner," She gazed up lovingly into his eyes. "My everything, I guess."

He smiled.

"But why do you ask?" Clara said. David rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I've been thinking and…" His sentence trailed and he turned away reluctant. She looked at him concerned. "David, please talk to me. What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong," He said shaking his head. "I just need to say something and I don't know how."

She smirked. "Well, if that's all this is then just say it. It can't be that bad." He sighed. "I'm trying but I'm scared. I'm scared at how you'll react and I'm scared I'll say it wrong." Clara lowered her eyes briefly before looking at him. "Have I done something?" "No, god no." He quickly assured her. She lightly scoffed clasping her hands. "Well, what is it? Don't keep me suspense."

He started to say then lowered his eyes. His hesitance was starting to worry her a bit kind of reminding her of when Danny confirmed he was leaving but she knew David was better than that and she did her best not to show her anxiousness.

"You know you can tell me anything, right," She said. "…whatever it is." Clara added softly.

David glanced at this beautiful barefoot girl and nodded. "You're right," He scoffed coming closer. "It's funny you'd think since I've done this before I'd be better at it and considering I've been planning this for over a month you'd think I'd be more confident and I-"

She smiled gently interrupting him. "David, you're rambling, again." He smirked. "Right," He reached into his pocket. "Um, I'll just let this do the talking for me, then."

Clara went from worried to confuse. She started to say something but a gorgeous sapphire and diamond ring took her words away. The diamond was small and delicate but how it sparkled and shined in the light. Clara looked at him in disbelief. This had to be a dream, a beautiful dream. Could this be? Was he really about to do what she thought he was going to do?

David took a deep breath and smiled. "Remember when you said I could always remarry," David paused glancing at the ring before looking at her, again. "Well, you were right and I want it to be you." Clara's eyes widen and she gasped raising her shaky hand to her mouth. "Y-you mean you're asking me to-"

He nodded then got down on one knee. "Clara, I honestly never imagined getting down on one knee again because I had given up on love, it just didn't exist to me anymore but you came into my life and changed my mind and all you did was actually love me," She could feel her eyes swell up at his beautiful sincere words. "You have just filled this hole in my heart when I thought it could never be filled," David sighed. "I love you so much, Clara would you marry me?"

Clara could barely speak. This was actually happening…to her. Happiness overwhelmed her and she started crying. David looked at her worried. "Okay, help me out here, are these happy tears or _'Oh, my god what has he done' tears'?_ "

She gave a wet smile and let out a giggle. "They're happy tears. They're beyond happy!" "Yeah," He replied hopeful. "So is that a yes'?" Clara nodded. "Yes, oh, god yes!" She smiled.

David grinned and took her trembling hand nearly dropping the ring and slid it on her finger. He stood and she wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at him. "I can't believe it. You really want to marry me."

He smirked. "You sound surprised." Clara shrugged. "Well, I thought maybe you wanted to have a cooling off period…or something." He gently stroked her cheek. "My Clara, the only way I'd leave is if you tell me to."

She smiled at him and rested her cheek on his shirt gazing at the ring. "You like it?" He asked.

"It's beautiful." Clara smiled. "Well, you have Hayley to thank for that. She helped me pick it out." He admitted sheepishly.

She arched her eyebrow smirking.

"Hey, I had to know what you like, right." He jokingly scoffed. Clara rested her forehead on his shirt giggling. She looked up at him gazing into his brown eyes. "I love you." "I love you, too." He smiled. David leaned down gently pressing his lips against hers' in a tender delicate kiss.

After the kiss she smiled at him. "We really should tell the girls." He sighed. "Yeah, I promised them I would." She gave him a look. "Oh?" He looked at her innocently. "Oh, did I mention they were in on this?"

She smirked. "Really, tell me anyone else in on this plan of yours?" Clara teasingly scoffed. "I'll never tell." He wiggled his eyebrows and came closer kissing her again. David then started to reach for the phone to call the kids but Clara just held him closer not wanting to let him go.

"Clara, I can't," David chuckled trying to pull away. "I can't get to the phone." "Ah, well." She shrugged. "So you're not going to let me go are you?" He smirked.

She glanced up at him with all the love in heart. "Not a chance."

"Yes, boss." He replied softly, lovingly touching her chin. David smiled and wrapping his arms around her.

The call could wait.


End file.
